I Try
by yesfangirlingismylife
Summary: AU, high school, Constructive criticism accepted. Tris isn't very good at opening up to people after the accident. She's afraid of losing someone she cares about. She finally makes a few friends, will she trust them? Everyone else thinks she's some goth chick, but she just wears black to go unnoticed. FINISHED-THERE IS A SEQUEL. It's called 'I Will.' First chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Try

**Tris P.O.V.**

**1 year ago**

"_Caleb, stop! You're going to crash!" I yell. _

"_Shut up, Bea, I've done this before!" he shouts back. _

"_What?! You've driven buzzed before?! You're insane, Caleb! Pull over, now!" _

"_No way, Bea, this is MY precious mustang get your own!" He said the exact same thing earlier when I made him leave the party. I didn't think he was that drunk. Just buzzed, like every other time. _

"_Caleb?! What has gotten into you? Don't you care about, oh, I don't know, NOT DYING?!" I scream even louder than before._

"_Bea, you need to calm your tits," he says so slurred I barely can comprehend. _

"_Caleb, pull over or so help me god-" Next thing I know we are swerving into the ditch flipping upside down with no other signs of life anywhere. I feel a burning sensation in my head realizing it's an airbag. I feel something trickle down my face and reach up to touch it. Blood. And shards of the windshield. I look over to Caleb who has already passed out. "CALEB!" I yell. I fumble in my back pocket for my phone. My shaky, delicate, fingers somehow call 9-1-1. _

"_9-1-1, what is your emergency?"_

"_I'm in a ditch on Abnegation Road, my brother is blacked out, in the driver's seat, please help!" I sob. _

"_Okay, honey, help will be there ASAP. Are you out of the car yet?" she asks._

_I somehow choke out, "No."_

"_Okay, carefully get out. Can you do that, honey?" she asks sweetly._

"_I- I don't k-know. The car i-it's flipped," I stutter._

"_Okay. You should still be able to get out. Try." I repeat that word over and over in my head. TRY. I carefully climb up and out of the car. _

"_I-I'm out."_

"_Good. Okay, do you hear the sirens yet?" I faintly listen to the silent forest near us and begin to hear sirens instead of nature. _

"_Yes."_

"_Okay, so, are you bleeding?" she asks _

"_Yes. M-my face. From the windshield."_

"_Okay. Is that all?"_

"_My leg-it might be broken."_

"_Are they there yet?" I look up and see bright flashing lights a couple hundred feet away._

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay. I'm going to go now. They will take perfectly good care of you and your brother, okay?"_

"_O-okay," And flip my phone shut._

_Everything next happens in a blur._

_I wake in a room covered in white. The hospital._

"_Tris!" someone—my mother—shrieks. _

"_Mom, I'm okay. What about Caleb?" Silence._

"_Mom. Caleb?"_

"_Sweetie, the doctors tried, they really did. He's gone, honey." She says with a tear sliding down her cheek. _

_My body froze. Then sobbed. But during the whole time of this, only one thing ran through my mind. Try._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Yep, that's what I wake up to every single morning. It's been 1 year and 3 months since the crash. Me a sophomore, him a senior. It's now December, here in wonderful Chicago. Ha. Right. There's 3 feet of snow on the ground and I have to walk to school. How joyous. I throw on a big black hoodie, ripped, black, skinny jeans and a pair of converse. What color, you ask? Black. I'm not depressed or emo, or whatever, I just generally like the color black. I apply my make-up (eyeliner), do my hair (ponytail), and grab my bookbag and head out the bedroom door.

_Lookin' good today, Tris, _I think.

I slip my giant snow boots over my converse and walk outside. I don't bother with a coat. I pull my hat and ripped gloves on and walk out the door without a word.

I'm about a block away from my house when I realize someone is beside me in their car.

"Need a ride?" she asks.

"Sorry, what's your name?" I ask. I recognize her from school, so that's something.

"Christina. My friends call me Chrissy." She explains.

"Thanks, Christina."

"Call me Chrissy."

"I'm not your friend, though."

"Well, it appears you are now," she smiles.

"Ah, okay." I don't want to be rude, but this is exactly what I want to avoid. Friends. After the accident I haven't really had any friends because I'm too afraid of losing them. I told myself this year I'd at least _try_ because that's what Caleb would have wanted. Five minutes later we pull into the parking lot of the school and I say, "Bye, Christi—Chrissy. Bye, Chrissy."

"Bye, Trissy."

"Oh my god, Chrissy, no."

"Ohhhh, yes," she smirks and walks off.

I head to my locker and get my stuff for… Shit. It's three months into the school year and I don't even know my own schedule.

1st Biology-Mrs. Matthews (Ew.)

2nd Music-Tori Wu (Score! Everyone loves Tori, I mean, how can you not?)

3rd English-Mrs. Reyes (Too perky for my taste)

4th History-Max Rifle (Okay, yeah, super weird last name. everyone calls him Max.)

LUNCH! (Praise the Lordy!)

5th (GOD, shove a pencil down my throat.)

6th Gym-Coach Amar (Woop! I love gym.)

I grab my Biology binder and music folder and head to this god-awful class.

While Mrs. Matthews drones on in a monotonous voice, I notice a piece of folded paper land on my desk, it says 'Chrissy 3'. I roll my eyes and unfold the note, '_wats ur schedule?'._ I write down all of myclasses and give it to some guy in behind of me- Four I think- to give to Chrissy. Four taps my shoulder with a smirk- _the hell? What's with the smirk?_– I think to myself. He hands me the note a few seconds later and I unfold it again and it says '_awesome we have 1__st__, 2__nd__, 4__th__ and 6__th__ periods together. Four has 1__st__,2__nd__ ,5__th__, and 6__th__ with you ;)' _

_Wtf? _I think to myself.

I write back, _'the hell, Chrissy? Whats with the ';)'?' _I hand the note back to Four hoping to god that he doesn't read it. He hands it to Chrissy. I see her scribble something down and hand it to Four- he still has the smirk, which is obnoxiously cute- _WTF TRIS NO! _I yell at myself in my head. I unfold the note and it says '_he's been staring at you all period, gurl! He never stares at ANY girl! Not that he's gay or anything lol he's totally straight…' _I almost laugh out loud causing me to get some looks including from Mrs. Matthews.

_Crap, _I think to myself.

"Ms. Prior, usually I'd give a detention for passing notes in my class, but I think I'll have you read it out loud since it seems to be quite funny." She devilishly grins. My face turns bright red, as does Chrissy's.

"C: 'wats ur schedule'"

"I wrote it down"

"C: '_awesome we have 1__st__, 2__nd__, 4__th__ and 6__th__ periods together. Four has 1__st__, 2__nd__, 5__th__, and 6__th__ with you ;)'"_

I look over at Chrissy and my eyes glance over Four. He looks confused. Chrissy is holding back a laugh.

"T: _'the hell, Chrissy? Whats with the ';)'?'_"

"C: '_he's been staring at you all period, gurl! He never stares at ANY girl! Not that he's gay or anything lol he's totally straight…'" _

By now everyone in the classroom is laughing at Chrissy and Four. He looks down his cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. Even Mrs. Matthews was giggling which almost _never _happens. She gets back to the lesson and Four still hasn't looked up, from what I can see out of my peripheral vision. The bell rings and he practically sprints out of the room. Me and Chrissy look at each other and laugh so hard we have tears.

We head to Music together and since Tori is so laid back, she lets us sit wherever we want.

"Okay, class! I have a new assignment for you," Tori says, "You'll be singing a duet with the person of your choice." As she says this, I already feel Chrissy's eyes burning into my head so I look over and nod.

"Can I have your phone number?" she asks, "So, you know, we can work on it at home."

"Yeah." I start scribbling down the digits onto the piece of paper I ripped off of the corner of my Biology notes. I hand it to her and she puts it in her pocket.

Tori then says, "Now that you all have found a partner, I will give you some time to figure out what song you'll be singing."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! I have the perfect song!"

"What?"

"WIGGLE!" she practically blew my eardrums which earned looks from everyone, including a smirking Four.

"Chrissy. No," I giggle just a bit.

"C'mon. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee?"

"No Chrissy, I refuse to ever sing that song in the course of my lifetime."

"Fine. What's your brilliant idea then?" she smirks.

"Um… how about _Try_ by P!nk?" I ask. This was my absolute favorite song because the word 'try' would be engraved in my brain forever.

"Sure! I love that song, it has really good meaning," she smiles.

"That's why it's my favorite song." I say.

"So, what time do you want to meet at my place? Crap, here's the address," She scribbles on a piece of notebook paper. I take the paper and shove it in my pocket.

"Or," I say, "I could just ride home with you since I don't have a car."

"Sure! So, since we have , like, 20 minutes left of class, we should get to know each other. I mean, I know nothing about you. Color, Crush, restaurant, TV show, favorite book, hobbies?"

"I like black, I like no one, I usually eat at Dauntless Café, Brooklyn Nine-Nineis the best TV show known to man, The Fault in Our Stars is my favorite book, and I spend most of my time beating the crap out of punching bags and being at the gym. You?"

"Same-black-, Will…" she mutters, "I love Dauntless Café too! Pretty Little Liars, The Mortal Instruments, and shopping!"

_Oh my god, she shops, kill me,_ I think.

"Cool. So who is 'no one'?" she asks, "'cause there are a ton of really good looking guys in this school."

"I don't know… I guess I just don't really get close with guys. Or anyone. You're the first friend I've had in a while."

"Really? You're gorgeous, I'm surprised you're not already taken!"

"Haha, Chrissy. Real funny," I scowl.

"I'm serious," She deadpans.

"Whatever," I glare, "so what's with this Will guy?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

She blushes, "Um, he's partnered with Four." She points behind me and I see two guys about seven feet away from me.

"Oh, dang, Chrissy. Not bad." At this she blushes even more.

"Yeah, I don't know if I got friendzoned or what, but I think he likes me back. Ugh! Guys are impossible!"

"I wouldn't know." I laugh. The bell rings and me and Chrissy head our separate ways.

3rd and 4th period are so boring but surprisingly they go by quickly, I head to the cafeteria to stand in line. I get a bagel with cream cheese and a pint of milk. Yep, that's my life. I go over to sit where I normally do, in the corner, when I see wave her hand in the air vigorously and yelling, "TRISSYYYYY!" which makes the entire cafeteria look at me. Wonderful. My cheeks heat up and walk over to Chrissy punching her in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For making me look like an ass in front of everyone!"

She just glares and says, "Tris, meet Uriah, Marlene- they're dating-, Shauna and Zeke-they're also dating- Will, and Four, whom you've have already met today," she says as she and I laugh hysterically.

"Are we missing something here?" a dark-skinned boy- Zeke- asked Chrissy, Four, and I.

"Care to explain Four?" I ask.

"Nope!" he was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation, but I, however, was not.

"Fine, but you'll be explaining later," Zeke says.

"Whatever, dude." Four replies coolly.

I am sitting across from Chrissy and Four sits next to me and next to Chrissy is Will, then the couples are sitting side by side.

_Okay, this is officially awkward. If Will and Chrissy start dating, Four and I will just be here… surrounded by people making out. Well, I mean I guess if we dated there'd be an even number but- THE HELL TRIS?! Nope. Nope, I did not just think that. Nor will I ever think about it ever again, _I think. I am snapped out of my own world when someone is snapping their fingers in my face.

"Tris? You in there?" Four asks.

"Huh? Oh, sorry what was the question?"

"I asked what you like to do. What your favorite things are."

Chrissy butts in and says, "Oh, I got this! I quote, 'I like black, I like no one, I usually eat at Dauntless Café, Brooklyn Nine-Nineis the best TV show known to man, The Fault in Our Stars is my favorite book, and I spend most of my time beating the crap out of punching bags and being at the gym'"

"How do you remember all that?" I question.

"I just do." She plainly answers.

"So, you like working out? What gym do you go to?" Four asks.

"The Pit, after school." I reply.

"Really? Me too. I've never seen you there." He eyes me suspiciously.

"That's the way I like it. Going un-noticed. That's why I wear black."

"Oh. Wait- oh my god. Are you that girl that broke six punching bags in one day?!" he yells. I nod.

"At the gym they call me Six. 'Cause- well, you know."

"That's awesome! The most I've gotten is-"

I cut him off with, "Four. Yeah, I shattered your record." I smile playfully.

"That, you did." He mutters.

I finally look away and realize everyone is staring at me and Four, jaw dropped. "What?" I say and hear a chorus of 'nothing' and 'I dunno'.

"Well, if you'll excuse Tris and I, we need to use the ladies' room." Chrissy says.

"We do?" I smirk.

"_Yes, Trissy."_

I shrug and get up. She grabs my elbow and drags me towards the bathroom. I check under the stalls to make sure no one is in here with us. "We're clear, now what do you want?"

"TRIS! Oh my god, how do you not see it? Four _totally _likes you!" She shrieks.

"I don't even know him, Chrissy and he doesn't know me so how is that even possible?" I ask.

"A) You two have a ton in common. B) He never stares or talks to any girl-well besides me, Mar and Shauna-, which he was doing in class, and C) You don't flaunt yourself at him which, he told me, is 'off-putting and unattractive'!" she squeals.

"Whatever, Chrissy," I say and walk out.

She runs after me and says, "You know if I said that to any other girl they'd be flipping out."

"Guess I'm not 'any other girl'" I reply, sitting down.

"What makes you different from 'any other girl?'" Uriah asks.

"Chrissy told me that—"I am interrupted by Chrissy hopping across the table and clamping her hand over my mouth.

"That is none of your concern, _Uriah,_" Chrissy says.

He looks at me and says, "Trissyyyy, c'mon, tell meeee!"

"I would, but I'm afraid I might get mauled by Chrissy, over here." I say nodding my head towards her.

He just frowns and says, "Good point."

As lunch goes on, I learn more about my new found friends. I think actually talking and laughing can be _fun._ The bell rings and I head to 5th period- Algebra with Mr. Kang. I've always been good with math-how? You tell me.

When I arrive, I see Four sitting one seat to the left and one back. When I hear the bell ring I face forward and look at Mr. Kang as he begins the lesson. I feel a pair of eyes burning through my head the entire period. When I 'accidentally' drop my pencil to see who it was, I see Four quickly turning his head and fumble for his pencil. Why does he keep staring?! I'm not pretty, I have the body of a 12 year old, no curves, my hair is in a ponytail today-nothing special about that- and a hoodie. Seriously, what is up with him? I ask myself all of these questions, yet I find myself smirking.

I hear the bell again signaling that it's time for last period. _Yay, gym!_ I think to myself. Well, apparently not to myself, because I hear Four say, "You have got to be the first girl ever in the history of this school to say that." He smirks.

"They call me Six for a reason, Four," I reply and walk out.

I drop my stuff off at my locker and head out to the girls' locker room. I quickly change into a tight under-armour shirt and black track shorts, and go to the gym. I wait as everyone else shuffles out of the locker rooms including Uriah, Marlene, Chrissy, and Four. We all walk over to our own little group and wait for Coach Amar to speak.

He says, "Okay, class, today you can do whatever you want- jump rope, treadmills, trampolines, or gymnastics, like the balance beam and whatnot." He blows the whistle signaling that we are free to do whatever. I quickly run over to one of the two treadmills so no one else can take it. As I put the speed higher I look over to Chrissy trying to keep up. "C'mon, Chrissy!" Uriah yells. I glare at him and he shuts up. "Go Tris!" Mar yells. At this I smile. Chrissysoon gives out and I haven't stopped. Uriah gets on the one next to me where Chrissy was and he keeps up after about 10 minutes he tires and Mar yells, "Uri, c'mon!"

I shout back, "I thought you were on my side!" she just shrugs and smiles, as do I. I hear Chrissy yell some encouragements even though I'm not even close to tired. Uriah gives up and I see Four get on next.

"Is this a challenge? Because if so, challenge accepted." I say.

Chrissy comes up next to me and says, "You know he has the record, right?"

"Is that so? Well, not much longer," I smirk at him.

"Oh, really?" I hear him ask.

"Why, yes. That is exactly true. I'm going to shatter your record, just like how I shattered your punching bag record."

In the background I hear a chorus of 'ohhh's and 'burrrn's.

30 minutes later, Four is getting breathless and so am I, but not as much. We are both sweating relentlessly but finally, his legs give out and he climbs off.

Everyone cheers. I even hear a, "TRIS HAS TAKEN DOWN THE ALMIGHTY FOUR!" probably from Uri. Five minutes later I finally give in. I high-five Chrissy and Uri. Four stands there in utter shock.

"What can't handle losing to a _girl_?" I ask playfully.

"No, it's just that no one has ever come close to my record which was 30:57 and yours was 40:46. The one that came closes to mine was Zeke's which was 17:65, how did you do that?"

"You've just got to try." I say softly. The bell rings. Yes! Four is still standing there trying to comprehend. Now I have to head over to Chrissy's for music class. I get my bookbag and meet her by her car.

I am completely _stunned_ by what I see.

Will and Chrissy making out in the parking lot in her car. I tap on the window and she blushes vigorously. "We can work on the project tomorrow," I say winking at her.

Since I didn't have to go to her house, I head to the gym. I walk there and put on my gym clothes that I had worn earlier.

I immediately head over to the punching bags and hit them with all I have. I start to feel blood on my fingers and realize I forgot to wrap them today. I walk over to my bag and dig in it but I can't seem to find it. I remember that Four comes here after school , too, so I'll ask him if I can have some. I walk over to the treadmill he's on and I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and smiles. _Why? Dang Chrissy's right, guys are confusing._

"Hey," he says.

"Hey, do you have any wrap I can borrow for my knuckles? I forgot mine at home." I ask.

His smile falters. _What?! Ughhh._ "Sure, hang on a sec." he walks over to his bag and grabs his wrap. He comes back over and says, "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"So I can, oh, I don't know, wrap it," he smirks.

"I'm perfectly capable of wrapping my own hand."

"Undoubtedly."

I roll my eyes and give him my hand. He wraps it up and grabs my other hand sending electric shocks down through it. Can he feel that, too?

"Thanks, Four."

"Yep, let me know if you need anything else."

"M'kay, bye. See you tomorrow." I say waving.

I go back to my punching back and hit until 6 o'clock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Four P.O.V.**

I wake up in my bed, hoping Marcus is still passed out from his drunken beating last night.

I softly walk downstairs and find him on the floor. Wow, he's a great fatherly figure. No, I wouldn't even put him in the category of 'father'.

I walk back upstairs and hop into the shower letting the hot water run down my scarred back. I get out and put on my usual dark jeans and black hoodie over my t-shirt. I run downstairs and walk to my pickup truck under the overwhelming amount of snow. I dread Mondays. Then again, everyone does.

Five minutes later, I pull into the school parking lot. I grab my bookbag and get out and I am immediately swarmed by girls wearing crop tops and daisy dukes showing off their fake, over-sized boobs. See, that is so unattractive. They think they have to wear those clothes for me to notice them. I don't say a word and keep my 'Four' face on and keep walking towards the school.

When I get to my locker, I grab my Biology binder and Music folder and go to Mrs. Matthews' class. I notice a girl- Tris, I think- who is staring forward. Her hair is put up into a ponytail, nothing special, but she is her own kind of beautiful. She doesn't flaunt herself at me, thankfully. She usually wears oversized hoodies and sweatpants, but today she is wearing a tighter sweatshirt and black ripped skinny jeans and a pair of black high-top converse. I realize that now, class has started, and I am still staring at her when ten minutes later Chrissy pokes me on the shoulder and hands me a note and mouths '_Tris'_.

I nod and hand Tris the note while smirking and continuing to stare at her. I notice her scribble something down and hand it back to me to give to Chrissy.

She writes something down and hands it back to me and I pass it to Tris again, still smirking. Again, she writes something down and hands it to me. I pass it to Chrissy and she writes something again.

Chrissy hands it back to me and when I hand to Tris and she opens it, I notice she blushes a bit and laughs.

Mrs. Matthews notices, and says, "Ms. Prior, usually I'd give a detention for passing notes in my class, but I think I'll have you read it out loud since it seems to be quite funny."

She stands up, embarrassed, and begins.

"C: 'wats ur schedule'"

"I wrote it down"

"C: '_awesome we have 1__st__, 2__nd__, 4__th__ and 6__th__ periods together. Four has 1__st__, 2__nd__, 5__th__, and 6__th__ with you ;)'"_

Why would Chrissy mention me to Tris? With a _winky face_?

"T: _'the hell, Chrissy? What's with the ';)'?'_"

"C: '_he's been staring at you all period, gurl! He never stares at ANY girl! Not that he's gay or anything lol he's totally straight…'" _

'_Oh. My. God,' _I think to myself. I feel a slight blush creep on my face as the whole class erupts into laughter. Have I really been staring the entire period? I have. Oh, wow, she probably thinks I'm a creeper! Wait- why do I care? She's just any other girl, right? _Nope. Four what have you gotten yourself into?_

I keep my head down for the rest of class and practically sprint when the bell rings. I head to music class with Tori and sit down. I see Tris walk in and sit two seats in front of me, next to Chrissy.

Tori walks in and says, "Okay, class! I have a new assignment for you, you'll be singing a duet with the person of your choice." Score! I look over at Will and he nods in agreement to be my partner. Everyone starts discussing what song they'll be singing and who their partner is. "Now that you all have found a partner, I will give you some time to figure out what song you'll be singing."

I turn around to Will and say simply, "Sail. Awolnation."

"Sounds good." He replies. See, guys are simple. Girls say _guys_ are confusing, yeah, right.

All of the sudden Will and I hear Chrissy yell, "WIGGLE!" She just _would_ want to do that song.

I turn around and smirk at her. "I understand why you like her," I say to Will.

He glares, but I say, "Woah, dude, she's not my type, calm down."

He visibly relaxes and then says, "I know who _is _your type though." He smirks.

"Really, who would that be?" I ask, bored.

"Tris."

"What? Really, I don't- why would you think that?" I stutter. Damn, dead giveaway.

"One, you're stuttering, Two, dude, I have biology with you, and Three, you smiled and smirked at her. Which you _never_ do. With anyone. I can't remember the last time I saw you smile like you are now."

I realize I have a small grin on my face. I try to blow it off and say, "Whatever, dude. You want to work on Sail tonight?" I ask.

"Sure. My house at 6?"

"Yep. That works."

He talks about Chrissy for a while and I try to tune him out and find my mind always leading back to Tris. Why do I smirk every time I see her? I never smile. I smile when I think about her, which is why he asks, "You're thinking about Tris aren't you?"

_Shit. He's got me now._ "Fine, yes. Are you happy?"

"Yep," he grins.

I roll my eyes and the bell rings. I head to 3rd period which is extremely uneventful until Chrissy comes up to me after 3rd period and says "You like Tris." I just roll my eyes in response. Before she can say anything more, the bell rings and I go to 4th period. Yep, as expected, it sucks. Soon it is lunch, so I sit down at the normal table and hear Chrissy yell, "TRISSY!"

Everyone in the cafeteria looks at Tris and she blushes a deep shade of pink. She walks over to us and punches Chrissy in the arm and she says, "Ow, what was that for?"

"For making me look like an ass in front of everyone!" she says.

I smirk a little and Chrissy introduces us all. "Tris, meet Uriah and Marlene- they're dating-, Shauna and Zeke-they're also dating- Will, and Four, whom you've have already met today," Tris breaks out in hysterical laughter while I just sit there staring while she says,

"Care to explain, Four?"

"Nope!" Yep, this was officially awkward.

Then, Zeke just had to say, "Fine, but you'll be explaining later."

"Whatever, dude." I reply without looking up.

"So, Tris, what do you like to do? Like, your hobbies and stuff."

She doesn't answer me, she just sits there staring forward into empty space, obviously deep in thought. I snap my fingers in front of her face and say, "Tris? You in there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry what was the question?" I chuckle. God, I can't remember the last time I laughed.

"I asked what you like to do. What your favorite things are, hobbies, you know, the sorts."

But of course, Christina has to butt in and say, "Oh, I got this! I quote, 'I like black, I like no one, I usually eat at Dauntless Café, Brooklyn Nine-Nineis the best TV show known to man, The Fault in Our Stars is my favorite book, and I spend most of my time beating the crap out of punching bags and being at the gym'."

"How do you remember all that?" she questions.

"I just do," she plainly answers.

It stays silent for a moment then I say, "So, you like working out? What gym do you go to?" I ask.

"The Pit, after school," she replies.

"Really? Me too. I've never seen you there." If she is lying to look cool, this is going to be a huge let down.

"That's the way I like it, going unnoticed. That's why I wear black."

"Oh. Wait- oh my god. Are you that girl that broke six punching bags in one day?" I practically yell in excitement. If she is, then- oh my god this girl will be way too perfect.

She nods and says, "At the gym they call me Six. 'Cause- well, you know."

"That's awesome! The most I've gotten is-"

She cuts me off with, "Four. Yeah, I shattered your record." She smirks.

"That, you did." I mutters.

I look up to see everyone staring at Tris and I with their jaws dropped. "What?" she asks. They all say something like, 'I dunno' and 'nothin'.

"Well, if you'll excuse Tris and I, we need to use the ladies' room." Chrissy says.

"We do?" she asks.

"_Yes, Trissy," _Chrissy says, obviously needing to talk about something. Tris shrugs and gets up.

As soon as they are out of hearing range, Will says, "I KNEW IT!"

"You knew what?" I ask.

"That you _totally_ liked Tris! You like her even more now because she is sporty!"

"Will-"

Zeke cuts me off, "Dude, don't deny it. It's obvious, I have biology with you, too."

"Whatever, I barely know her, anyway!"

"So you're not _denying _it!" Uri says.

"Uriah, shut the hell up," I scold.

"DUDE YOU TOTALLY LIKE HER!"

"URIAH, SHUT. THE. HELL. UP." I say again.

Soon the girls sit back down and Tris says, "Guess I'm not 'any other girl'"

_Nope, you've got that right,_ I think to myself.

"What makes you different from 'any other girl'?" Uriah asks.

"Chrissy told me that-" she is immediately interrupted by Chrissy clamping a hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying anything.

_I swear if Chrissy told Tris that I like her, I will kill her._

"That is none of your concern, _Uriah,_" Chrissy says.

He looks at her and says, "Trissyyyy, c'mon, tell meeee!"

"I would, but I'm afraid I might get mauled by Chrissy, over here." She says. I smirk at her but she doesn't see, thankfully.

"Good point," Uriah says with a frown.

As lunch goes by, the group tells her more about themselves and I think she likes them.

The bell rings and I go to my locker to get my Algebra textbook for Mr. Kang's. I go in and sit down on the old, rickety desk. About a minute or two later, I see Tris sit one seat up and one to the right. Thirty minutes later, I stare again, why? I grunt in my head.

I see Tris drop her pencil and look back at me, so I fumble for my pencil and pretend to be writing some notes. Yet, I thought, I saw a flash of a smirk when she saw me staring.

I am interrupted by the bell ringing and I hear Tris say, "Yay, gym!"

"You have got to be the first girl ever in the history of this school to say that," I say.

"They call me Six for a reason, Four," She replies then walks out.

_Well, okay then, _I think.

I walk out of the classroom to head to gym. I grab my gym clothes out of my locker and go to one of the boys' bathroom stalls. There's no way in hell I'm letting anyone see my back. I don't need their pity, nor do I want their pity. I am not a kicked puppy, and that's how people will treat me if they find out. I quickly change and head into the gym.

I run in and hear Coach Amar practically yell, "Okay, class, today you can do whatever you want- jump rope, treadmills, trampolines, or gymnastics, like the balance beam and what not."

I run over to one of the treadmills but see that Tris and Chrissy are already racing on them, Tris clearly already winning. I stand there and watch with Marlene and Uri.

"C'mon, Chrissy!" Uri yells. Tris glares.

"Go, Tris!" Mar yells, just to go against Uri.

Soon, Chrissy gives up and Uriah smirks and hops on.

Ironically, I hear Mar yell, "Uri, c'mon!"

"I thought you were on my side!" Tris yells, while smiling.

After 10 minutes, Uriah soon gives out while breathing vigorously. I decide to be bold and hop on.

She says while smirking, "Is this a challenge? Because if so, challenge accepted."

Chrissy comes up to us and says, "You know he has the record, right?"

Tris doesn't look shocked, just amused. "Is that so? Well, not much longer."

"Oh, really?" I ask.

"Why, yes. That is exactly true. I'm going to shatter your record, just like how I shattered your punching bag record."

I hear 'ohhh's and 'ouch's throughout the crowd that has formed. I just roll my eyes, while smirking, of course and continue running. Fifteen minutes through I start to feel a burning sensation in my legs, but I continue refusing to give up. I count the beats of each of my feet hitting the treadmill, only concentrating on the steady rhythm. I observe Tris beside me, so unaffected by the sweat that trickles down the side of her face and roaring crowd that falls behind us. She is in her own world, not caring of others and I admire that.

About twenty minutes later my legs start to give out and I start to feel the aches on my back from last night's beating. I give up, only because I am afraid that the marks on my back would open and bleed through my shirt. She goes on whole the crowd roars things like, "TRIS HAS TAKEN DOWN THE ALMIGHTY FOUR!" most likely from Uriah.

She hops off about five minutes later and high-fives Chrissy. Tris is the most athletic girl in this school and she doesn't care about sweating and ruining the little make-up she actually has on. I must be standing there observing intently because she says, "What? Can't handle losing to a _girl_?"

"No, it's just that no one has ever come close to my record which was 30:57 and yours was 40:46. The one that came closest to mine was Zeke's which was 17:05, how did you do that?" I ask.

"You've just got to try." She almost whispers. That has to mean something or else she wouldn't have whispered it. Whatever walls she has put up, I intend to break down.

The bell rings, shaking me out of my thoughts. I don't bother changing out of my gym clothes since I'm going to The Pit. I grab all of my homework and shove it into my bookbag and walk out to my black pickup truck. I drive to The Pit and immediately go to a vacant treadmill. I spot Tris near the punching bags hitting at it like she has no end. Was it anger that thrived her never ending endurance? What else could keep a girl's stamina and determination ongoing for eternity?

I keep running, ignoring the pain that shoots up into my back. I look over to Tris and again see her determination against this defenseless punching bag. I look straight ahead, afraid she will see me staring again. I hear footsteps approaching behind me, but don't acknowledge them until a finger tap my shoulder.

I see Tris and smile. "Hey."

"Hey, you have any wrap I can borrow for my knuckles? I forgot mine at home."

My smile falls. Of course she just wants wrap for her knuckles, what else could it be? Why do I even care, anyway? I guess I just want to talk to her alone and get to know more about her and what's behind her walls. I guess I'll just have to try. "Sure, hang on a sec," I say. I walk over to my bag and grab the wrap. I make a bold move and say, "Give me your hand."

"Why?" she asks.

I smirk and say, "So I can, oh, I don't know, wrap it."

"I'm perfectly capable of wrapping my own hand," she argues.

"Undoubtedly."

She rolls her eyes and puts up her hand. As I take it, I feel an electric shock go up through my arm and travel rapidly through my veins, warming the ice that settle at the bottom of my heart. Can she feel that sensation too? I grasp her other arm feeling the same shocking electricity course through me.

"Thanks, Four," she smiles nervously.

"Yep, let me know if you need anything else," I offer.

"M'kay, bye. See you tomorrow," she replies waving.

I continue on my treadmill, observing the blonde haired beauty I see even more intently than ever before. Now I just can't seem to figure out why _the hell_ she won't leave my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I wanted to thank all of my readers and reviewers who have been so encouraging with my very first story. I also want to give some credit to my best friend, Morgan, because she's been over-seeing some of the details in my chapters. So thanks you guys :) _

**Tris P.O.V.**

The next day, Tuesday, I wake in horror. These dreams I've been having, have all been about Caleb's death in some way. No, I don't blame myself for him dying. Every day I just come into sudden realization that I will never have a brother, ever again. And it _crushes _me. But, somehow, I don't let it. I let myself break down once every two months.

I hardly ever see my parents, so I can't open up to them. My mom is a volunteer everywhere around the country, and my dad is high in the government doing god knows what. I have no close friends, I mean, sure I have Chrissy but I've known her for a day. I guess I could tell her Caleb died, that would be a start, but I wouldn't be able to explain it. It now dawns on me that I've never actually spoken of it, just thought about it. We went to a different school last year, Millennium, but after _his_ death, we moved across town to forget everything. But, the thing is, I didn't want to forget everything. That life, back there, that made me who I am today. And I wouldn't want to be anyone else.

By the time I am done thinking, I am already walking out the door into the now one foot of snow wearing my dark grey, ripped skinny jeans and long sleeved black shirt. Yeah, it's December and it's freezing out but I don't really notice. I plug my earbuds into my phone and blast them with Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch. I know it sounds like they sing Screamo but not really. They have very meaningful lyrics.

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?  
'Cause I remember everything.  
If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?  
'Cause I remember everything.

I feel like running away  
I'm still so far from home  
You say that I'll never change  
But what the _f***_ do you know?  
I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in  
Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now.  
I remember everything.

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?  
'Cause I remember everything.  
If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?  
'Cause I remember everything.

It all went by so fast;  
I still can't change the past  
I always will remember everything  
If we could start again,  
Would that have changed the end?  
We remember everything, everything.

I realize that I am singing out loud in the parking and everyone is staring. I blush a light pink, but when a few actually start to clap, I'm blushing a deeper red than a fire truck. I speed-walk into the school and grab my Biology and Music stuff and go to 1st period.

I am the first one there, probably because I really needed to get away from all that attention.

Then, I hear a, "Trissy, I am so glad we are partners for music class, because, girl, _damn._ You are an amazing singer," from Chrissy.

I laugh and say, "Did everyone hear that? You know, the parking lot."

"Everyone in our friend circle did, and there were about ten or fifteen others."

I groan. "Ughhhh, seriously?" I tilt my head backwards for dramatic effect.

"Tris, you were really good, don't worry," I hear, and see, Four walk in.

I groan in frustration and slam my forehead against my desk. They just laugh. I turn around and say, "Guys, I don't think you understand how embarrassing that really was. I'll be known as the crazy girl who sings with no music." I give a slight chuckle at myself.

"Maybe, but you'll also be known as, 'girl singing rock song on YouTube'," Chrissy says.

"WHAT?!" I scream. "You posted that on YouTube?! Chrissy I'm gonna—" I am interrupted by the bell ringing. I turn from Chrissy to a smirking Four and glare at him, but he just chuckles.

_Why do they act like he is such a big, bad, and scary Four? He really doesn't seem as intimidating as they say he is. Whenever he is around Chrissy he seems to smirk and chuckle more… Does he like Chrissy? Chrissy and Will are meant to be together! _

I decide I am definitely talking to him afterschool at the gym.

I focus on Biology for the next forty minutes until the bell rings.

I gather up all my stuff and crash into Four when I'm standing up. "Shit, sorry, Tris," he apologizes and starts helping me pick up my binder and folders.

"No, it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going, anyway," I say still looking down.

All of my things are in my hands and we are just standing there while the rest of the class files out of the room. I finally look up into his deep blue ocean eyes that are unforgettable. We get lost in each others' eyes until I finally clear my throat and say, "Um, I should get going. You know, to, uh, music."

He says distantly, "Yeah, um, me too, I have the same class."

We walk there in awkward, uncomfortable silence. I see Chrissy talking to Tori and showing her something on her phone. _No. No, this cannot be happening. _

Tori looks up and says, "Tris! Come here!"

I stand up and walk over to her and Chrissy. "Um, Yeah?"

"You are an amazing singer, Tris! Christina, here, showed me a video of you accidentally singing out loud and posted it on YouTube and it already has 1,300 hits! Tris, will you sing something right now for the kids that didn't get to see you this morning?" she practically begs.

"I, um, I guess it depends on what song it is though…" I say.

"Anything you want," Tori says.

"Okay… Can it be Rock? It's not too hardcore, it's a girl rock band so—"

"Go sing, I don't care!" she smiles.

"Okay, class, we are having a surprise performance by Tris, here. Please listen," Tori says.

I walk up to the microphone and say, "Uh, hi, apparently I'm singing today," I glance at Tori. "This is Going Under by Evanescence. This is one of my personal favorites. It means a lot to me."

I start.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you –

50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me (going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)  
So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under…

There are tears threatening to spill over. This song means so much to me because I didn't have any friends at my old school before Caleb died, so I was already in depression and getting bullied. Once he was gone, I dove back under, head-first. Evanescence isn't just some Screamo, it's meaningful. I hate it when people say rock is pointless screaming. Some of it is, but this is not. They helped me through a thing I can't explain. Then again, all representations of a thing are inherently abstract, so I guess I don't _have_ to explain.

I stand there for a moment in silence, then everybody starts clapping and standing up. I run out of the room into the bathroom. I guess this is my breakdown for the two month period. I go in and put my knees up to my chest and cry. It is not a loud, obnoxious cry, but a silent one with tears dripping down my face.

"Tris?" I hear someone say. "Tris!"

"In here, Chrissy."

"Oh my god, Tris, why are you crying? The song. It was the song. Why does it mean so much to you?" she says wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Um, do you want to work on Try tonight then I'll explain after?" I ask.

"Sure. How's 6 o'clock tonight?"

"Perfect. Okay, let's go back," I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walk back in a comfortable silence to music. When we walk in no one stares at us because they are too busy talking about their songs.

"So, uh, how's it going with you and Will?" I ask, trying to take the attention off of me.

"Great, I think… Well I don't know, exactly. We kissed then I went home."

"Okay. So go to him afterschool and just ask what's going on."

"That easy?" she asks.

"That easy," I smile.

"You know Four is staring at you again, right?"

"Wonderful. So what part of the song are you going to sing? I was thinking we could go every other line, then for the chorus we could do it together."

"Sounds good," she replies. "Soooo, about Four—"

"Chrissy, why do you care about him so much? I thought you were into Will."

"I am into Will, but I am talking about _you_ and Four," she explains.

"I don't like him." _At least not as much as she thinks._

"HA! Do you know you just said that out loud? I have got you now, Prior!"

"Whatever, okay, so I slightly like him but that doesn't mean anything."

"Just wait 'til I tell the rest of the group," she smiles devilishly.

"You can't tell Four!" I yell/whisper.

"I'm not! I swear, I'm just telling the girls. Shauna, and Mar, I promise."

"Fine," I glare.

"Tris, this is so exciting! Since Uriah and Zeke are having a party Friday—"

I cut her off with, "They are having a party?"

"Oh, yeah. Zeke texted all of us and since he doesn't have your number you wouldn't know yet."

"Oh, okay, go on?"

"Right. So since they are having a party I can give you a makeover and dress you all pretty for Four and-"

"Woah, Chrissy, hold up. You are not making me over. I will allow makeup, but I refuse to wear a dress."

"But—"

"Nope!" is all I say.

"Fine," she crosses her arms. "Then I'll pick out some cute jeans and a shirt and Mar will help me, too."

"Okay, Fine."

We continue talking more about the party and apparently I will need to dress in layers… I wonder what that's about.

The bell finally rings and I go to 3rd period English with Mrs. Reyes.

Boring.

4th period.

Boring.

Lunch. Halle-freaking-lujah.

I go to lunch and already see the girls looking at me like they know something.

"I already know Chrissy told you, but you can't tell _anyone._"

They all nod and Zeke says, "What? C'mon! Tell us!"

"Haha, nope, sorry, Zeke," I say.

"Well, I know she'll tell me because of my _deadly amazing looks_," Uriah says.

We all burst out laughing. "Yeah, right, Uri, keep dreamin'," I laugh out.

"So you're really not going to tell us?" Four sighs,

"Nerp," I say.

"Did you just say 'nerp'?" Four asks while chuckling.

"Problem, sir?" I ask. This makes him and I laugh harder.

Everyone just sits there and stares at Four and I laughing.

"No, no problem at all, my good lady," he says in the same voice as me.

We just laugh until we realize they are all staring at us with smirks. "What?" Four asks still with a smile plastered on his face.

"Four, you never laugh," Zeke says seriously.

"What, it's against the law to laugh now?" Four asks, still smiling.

"No, it's just not like you. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Zeke asks while glancing at me and smirking. Four just shrugs.

"So, Chrissy, Trissy, what song are you doing for music class?" Will asks.

"Well, Chrissy over here wanted to do Wiggle, but we are doing Try by P!nk instead, what about you guys?" I ask.

"Will and I are doing Sail by Awolnation, but not many people—" Four says, but I interrupt him.

"I love Sail!" I exclaim.

"Really? It's one of my favorites," he says.

"It's one of my favorites, too. Not many people understand its real meaning though," I sigh.

"I know right? They act like the biggest fans but they can't relate to it," he says.

"You can relate, too?" I ask.

He nods, but doesn't give an explanation. I understand though. I don't want to give an explanation either until I'm ready.

"Okay, guys this is so annoying. You two are so compatible and you can't even see it," Zeke says and rolls his eyes.

I blush lightly and Four does too. "Whatever. The girls know who I like," I wink and they laugh. I look down to see Four's hands clenched in his lap. What? Why? Hm…

I am snapped out of thought by Chrissy yelling, "TRIS LIKES—" but Mar jumped in front of her to keep her from saying anything more.

"What the hell, Chris?!" I yell.

"I'm just trying to help you with-" Now Shauna jumps in front of her and clamps her hand over her mouth.

"Tris can, most likely, handle her love life on her own. If she wanted you to blurt out his name she would have asked you to!" Shauna says.

"Thanks, guys. Chrissy, I appreciate you trying to help but you need to ask before you actually do something that could result in someone getting hurt," I reason.

"Okay, sorry, I just couldn't stand it anymore. Earlier you guys had so much sexual tension!" Chrissy says.

"Oh my god, Chrissy," I laugh, "Guys, is sexual tension a thing?" I ask no one in particular. They all just nod, but Four keeps his fists clenched, even tighter now.

"At least give us a clue to who you think is cute!" Uriah exclaims.

"Um, I have about four in mind." _Mental self-five, Tris._ Marlene, Chrissy and Shauna must know what I mean because we all start hysterically laughing.

"That was weird, it's like you all have a secret mind code!" Uriah says.

"Basically."

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Guys, I thought weren't supposed to tell them out secret powers!" I exclaim, laughing.

Chrissy says, "Oh no! They've found out our true identities, we must go back to our home planet!"

Four loosens up and says, "You guys are losers," mainly looking at me.

"Hey, technically, you're a loser too, because you hang out with us," I point out.

"Touché, Prior, Touché," he smirks.

Zeke then says, "Oh, Tris, can I have your number so I can tell you the party details?"

"Chrissy can you just text everyone my number?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies.

"Oh, Four, are you going to The Pit later?" I ask.

"Yeah, I usually do."

"Okay," I try not to seem too happy, but I need to talk to him about Chrissy.

The bell rings and I walk to Mr. Kang's Algebra. There should be a sign that says, '_If you want to fail your junior year, this is the class for you!'_

Nothing interesting happens the rest of the day, sadly. I decide not to change out of my gym clothes since I'm going to The Pit, anyway. I go to my rusty locker and shove all of my homework inside my bookbag and start to walk to the gym.

I am in shorts and a short-sleeved and the cold doesn't even faze me. I see a black pickup truck ride up next to me. I break into a sprint thinking this could be an attempted kidnapping. I mean I am wearing booty shorts, practically. I hear a window roll down and a familiar voice yell, "Tris!"

"Jesus, Four, you scared me half to death!"

"You want some candy little girl?" he asks with a goofy smile on his face.

I tilt my back and laugh, "Eh, why not, if it's from a hot guy." I laugh. "Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yep, I don't care though if it's from a hot girl," he smirks. "You need a ride? You have to be freezing."

"Nah, I don't mind the cold, it blends in right with my personality," he and I laugh.

"C'mon, it'll be faster."

"NO I DON'T WANT YOUR CANDY!" I yell and laugh hysterically. I get some worried looks but they see me laughing so they blow it off. I climb in the car and say thanks.

"So… What happened in music class?" he asks. Great, the one thing I _don't_ want to talk about.

"Uh, I don't really like to talk about my back story much," I say.

"I get it."

"Thanks, so how can you relate to Sail?" I ask.

"I don't really like to talk about my back story much," he says, mockingly.

"Be that way," I laugh.

"Girl, please, I _am _that way," he says in a high pitched voice, acting like a girl.

I am laughing so hard but I manage to get out, "That's quite a turn-on, Four," in between laughs.

"Is it now?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

"Oh, wow, I'm can't believe friends with you," I say.

"You know you love me!" he says as we pull up to the parking lot. I roll my eyes and get out.

"So what are you doing today?" he asks.

"Probably treadmill, I didn't run today in gym," I reply.

"Me too, but I mean later. I don't know about you, but I've been craving a donut from Dauntless Café."

I chuckle and say, "Sure."

"Hey, Six," a familiar and annoying voice says.

"Oh, hey, Brian, right?"

"Yep. So, do you, uh, want to maybe grab some dinner later?" This whole time Four is standing by my side and is getting tense as the seconds tick by.

"Um, sorry, Brian, but this is Four here, and… he's my boyfriend." Four looks at me in confusion and shock, but then goes along and grabs my hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Six, I really didn't know," Brian says.

"It's okay." I walk away and once he is out of hearing range, I say to Four, "Oh. My. God." I laugh. "Thanks, he's been asking me out for months."

"No problem," he says awkwardly. I soon realize we are still holding hands so I blush and let go to get on the treadmill.

"So, Four, can I ask what your real name is?" I say.

"Um… Maybe someday I'll tell you," he says with a smirk.

"Okay?" I question with a small smirk myself.

"So, Tris, can I ask what _your _real name is?" he asks, mocking me.

"Beatrice," I mumble.

"Beatrice? You don't look like a Beatrice."

"I know. The kids at my old school would call me stuck up just because of my name," I sigh.

"That sucks," he says.

"I'm used to it."

He gives me a questioning look, but doesn't push further. "So, Beatrice—"

I laugh and say "No, Four."

"So, _Tris,_ what's your family like?" he asks.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you," I mock and stick my tongue out.

"Really, Prior?"

"Yep," I reply blandly. I put in my earbuds and turn on Evanescence, Bring me to Life. I hum along, then, I see a hand reach across and grab the other earbud. Four puts it in his ear and nods.

"Wow, nice. Usually girls don't like this kind of stuff."

I give him a look that says, _Really?_

"Hey, it's true," he defends.

"Have I not made it clear that I love rock music?" I say.

"You're a little scary, Tris," he laughs.

I just shrug. Once the song is over I turn on Bully by Shinedown. I repeat the lines in my head, '_all you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully.'_

"I am in love with this song!" he exclaims.

"Really? It's not very well-known. I guess this song is just relatable to me because of my old school," I look down.

"You used to be bullied?" he asks softly.

"Yeah. It, uh, got pretty bad…" I say scratching my neck.

"Is that why you switched schools?" he asks. I shake my head. "Why then?"

"I…" I feel tears well up behind my eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," he touches my shoulder. There it is again, that electric shock, traveling up and down my arm at fifty miles an hour. I feel awake when he touches me even for the slightest second.

"Um, I think I'm going to go to the punching bags to blow off some steam. Want to come with?" I ask as I wrap up my earbuds.

"Sure. Do you need any wrap?" he asks.

"Uh, no I don't think so, let me check." I search my bag and find it in the side pocket. "Nope, I've got some. Thanks, though." I feel kind of disappointed. I love the sweet electrifying shock his touch sends through my body. I wrap my hands and walk over to the punching bag. I find the correct stance and start hitting it.

I feel a hand touch my waist and immediately spring into action. I elbow them in the stomach, take their wrist and flip them on the ground and put my foot on their stomach to keep them from moving. I look down to see the face of Four.

"Shit! Sorry, Four. I thought you were some creeper!" I reach my hand out to help him up and he takes it. Electricity. Again.

"Not a bad take down," he laughs. "I was just going to tell you to keep tension there and use your knees and elbows to your advantage. I think you've got the elbow part down, though," he chuckles.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I laugh. "Jeez, Four, that's your second attempt today to creep on me!"

"Hey, both times I was just trying to help."

"Uh, huh. Surrrrre," I say sarcastically and laugh. I check the time and it says 5 o'clock. "Hey, if you still want that donut, we better get going. I have to meet Chrissy at her house at 6."

"Yeah, we better go," he says, taking off his wrap, as I do.

We walk out into the parking lot and into his truck. He drives to Dauntless Café, which is only a few minutes away. We hop out of his truck and we walk into the restaurant, him holding the door open for me, which makes me blush. I stand beside him in the line and when it's his turn, he orders a plain glazed donut. "Tris, what would you like?" he asks.

"No, it's fine I've got it," I wave him off.

"_Tris._"

"_Four._" He rolls his eyes and turns back to the woman at the counter.

"She'll have a chocolate frosted donut."

"Four!"

The woman behind the counter says, "That'll be $3.50." Four hands her the money then she gets our donuts and hands them to us.

"Four, you're an ass," I say.

He frowns and says, "What, you don't like chocolate?" playfully.

"No, that's what I was going to get, but that's not the point. I could have paid for my own," I glare.

He just shrugs and says, "Just trying to be gentleman like."

I slap his chest with the back of my hand and say, "Whatever, Four."

We sit down with our donuts and he says, "You know, it's funny, watching you being angry and all," with a smirk as he takes another bite of his donut.

"You know what _is_ funny?" I ask. He gives me a raised eyebrow. "You, with icing all over your face," I laugh.

"But I don't _have _any—" I push the donut up into his face and laugh.

"Seriously?" he asks as he rubs his face.

"Yep."

"Where's it all at?" I point on my face, directing where it is.

"No, no other side," I say. "Up a little. Okay, to the right." I shake my head. "You _do not_ know how to follow directions."

"Just get it." He leans forward and I reach my hand out rub the icing off of his chin.

"You, sir, are an idiot," I say.

"You, m'lady, are correct," he replies, as he and I laugh.

We sit and talk for a while until it's 5:30.

"I better get going, it's already 5:30 and I'm meeting Chrissy at 6." _I still have to ask if he likes her._

Once we get in the truck, I stall asking him by giving directions to my house. Five minutes later, I finally ask, "Listen, Four, do you like Chrissy? Because—" I am interrupted by his laughing.

"Do I _like Chrissy_?" he says, laughing hysterically.

"Well, I mean you always seem to be laughing around her when we hang out, so—"

We are now getting out of the car at my house and we are standing at my doorstep. "Have you ever thought that, maybe, I am happy because _you_ are always there too?" he asks and back-walks away into his truck. I still stand there, in shock, from what he just said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tris P.O.V. **

After Four drops me off, I go and take a shower and walk to Chrissy's. I knock on the door and hear someone, most likely Chrissy, say, "I've got it, Mom!" She opens the door and says, "Hey, right on time."

I smile and step inside. She directs me to her basement and says, "Okay, this is where we are practicing so my obnoxious little sister doesn't bother us."

"How old is she?" I ask.

"11."

"Oh."

"So it'll go, Me, you, me, you, and so on, then the Chorus will be both of us?" she asks.

"Yep. So let's do it."

Me:

Ever wonder about what he's doing?

Her:

How it all turned to lies?

Me:

Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why  
Both:  
Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Me:

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

Her:

More than just a couple times

Me:  
Why do we fall in love so easy?

Her:  
Even when it's not right 

Both:  
Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try 

Me:  
Ever worry that it might be ruined

Her:  
And does it make you wanna cry?

Me:  
When you're out there doing what you're doing

Her:  
Are you just getting by?

Me:  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by? 

Both:  
Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try x8

"Trissy, that was so good!" she exclaims. I just smile. "So, when you said we were done practicing, you'd tell me what happened with that song…"

I stop smiling. "Okay. Sit down. When I was at my old school last year, Millennium, I was bullied. A lot. I was getting really depressed. That's what I meant by Going Under, the song by Evanescence. Then," I take a deep breath, ready for the unwanted pity that's about to come from her. "Then, my brother and I got in a car accident. He wouldn't let me drive home from the party, even though he was drunk and I was sober. He drove into a ditch and the car was flipped. I called 911 and I had a broken leg and a concussion. My brother, he… 'the doctors tried, they really did,' is what my mom said to me. He died that night. Then I was Going Under even more. I didn't blame myself for his death, but we had an inseparable bond, even though he was two years older than me. We moved the next summer to this school. And here I am, with the friends I never wanted to make. I was hesitant because when we became friends yesterday, I thought I would lose all of you. But I'm glad because I love all of you guys."

I finish with tears streaming down my face, but Chrissy is bawling and hugging me. "I love you, too."

"I should get going," I say once we pull apart.

"Okay," she says as she wipes her face.

"Oh, and Chrissy?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she sniffles.

"Can you not tell anyone? I want to tell them when I'm ready."

"Of course." We walk up the stairs and she hugs me one last time. "Bye."

"Bye, Chrissy."

I walk home and fall asleep before even hitting the bed.

It's now Friday afternoon, the day of Zeke and Uriah's party, and, honestly, I am not very excited. Reasoning? One) Chrissy is making me wear make-up. Two) They probably want me to drink. Three) I have a feeling we'll be stripping at some point tonight since I've been told to wear layers.

I am walking into The Pit now and I am approached Brian saying, "Hey, still up for that dinner offer?"

"Brian, I'm flattered, really, but I told you I have a boyfriend."

"So?" he shrugs.

"_So_, I'm not cheating on him." I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist.

"C'mon babe."

"No, Brian. Let go."

"Stop, playing hard to get." He tightens his grip on my wrist.

"Brian, stop, you're hurting my wrist."

"Not unless you come with me so we can have some fun." He starts to drag me out but I say,

"No. Brian, I really didn't want to do this."

"Oh, please, you can't hurt—" I punch him square in the jaw, then stomach and finally, knee him in the stomach and kick him to the ground.

"Touch me one more time, Brian, and worse will happen," I say and walk towards the punching bags.

I put my earbuds in, then I put wrap on my hands and start punching the bag violently, pretending it's Brian. I turn on some Black Veil Brides because these are my 'I'm- angry-and-want-to-kill-someone-songs'. I hit the bag even harder than I was previously, using my elbows and knees, like Four told me to.

I feel someone poke my shoulder and I turn to see Four. "Hey," I say through gritted teeth and keep punching violently. I kick it one more time and it falls off of the chains.

"What's wrong, Tris?" he asks, concerned.

"Can we talk about it later? Café?" I ask and he nods. I move to the next bag and start hitting it violently. Four goes to the other one next to me that's not broken and starts hitting it, too. I put everything I have into this bag. I hit for so long I don't even notice. I'm supposed to be at Chrissy's at 7, and the party starts at 8. Right now, It's 6.

"Four, can we go to the Café now?" I ask.

"Yeah."

We take the wrap off of our knuckles and leave without a word. Once parked, we get out and step into the restaurant. "You're not paying for me this time, I'm actually eating dinner here."

"Okay, what are you getting?" he asks.

"A turkey sandwich," I answer plainly.

We are next in line and he says, "Can I get a ham sandwich and a turkey sandwich?" he asks the woman behind the counter.

"Four! You are such an _ass!_"

"That'll be $8.50." He hands her the money and we wait for our sami's. Yes, I call them 'sami's', okay?

"Thanks," I say to him.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," he says.

"Only because I don't feel like arguing," I smirk. The woman calls us up for our sami's and we sit down where we sat on Tuesday.

I take a bite of my sami and he says, "So… about that punching bag…" he says.

I sigh, "Brian asked me out again. I said no because you are my fake boyfriend and he said he didn't care, then grabbed my wrist and said 'we were going to have some fun'." I said putting quotations with my fingers. "I then punched his jaw and stomach and kneed in him in the stomach. After that I kicked him to the ground." I smile at the last part devilishly and so does Four, but I can see he's still tense.

It's a two-person high table; it's small so I can see his face with every emotion. His hand reaches for mine under the table and I lace them together. "Good, he deserves it," he says, while smiling. I let go and eat the rest of my sami. When I finish, I thank Four. "Any time."

"So, if I recall from Tuesday, you have a guy that you like?" he asks.

I blush. "Uh, yeah, why?" I question.

"Will he be attending this party?"

"Yes…" I reply.

"How do you know?" he smirks.

"Um…" _How do you get out of this one, Tris? _"Chrissy says everyone at school comes."

"Oh," he says.

"But I know he's coming, in fact, Zeke even said he was coming," I smirk as I play with him.

"Oh, really?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah. Apparently, he and Zeke know each other pretty well."

"That's weird, considering he doesn't talk to anyone outside of the group," he smirks. He might be getting the idea. I just shrug.

"I should probably get going, I'm supposed to be at Chrissy's at 7 o'clock."

"Okay, let's go," he says, still smirking. We get into his truck and he drives me home. Because the gentleman he is, he walks me up to my porch. _Why does he have to be so perfect?!_

"Um, thanks for dinner. I'll see you later at the party?"

"Yes, for sure," he smirks and walks back to the truck.

I go inside and take a shower. I put on a sweatshirt and jeans, knowing Chrissy and Mar will just change me , anyway.

I walk over to Chrissy's and right when I'm about to knock the door swings open and Chrissy grins and pulls me inside. We walk down to the basement and hands me clothes ushering me to the bathroom.

Once I'm inside I actually look at the clothes. It's a dark purple ruffle tank with a black biker jacket over it and black, ripped skinny jeans. Okay, I have to admit, I am in love with this outfit. I put the jeans on over the spandex I'm wearing because I _really_ do not want to be seen in my underwear. I am also wearing a tank top under my ruffle tank top. I actually look pretty good. _Who woulda thought? _I laugh. I walk out and Mar and Chrissy start exploding on how cute I look.

"Now for make-up!" Marlene yells excitedly.

"Fine," I say.

"Okay, we're going to do mascara, eyeliner, and blush, okay?"

"Whatever." When they are done I look in the mirror and almost gasp. "I look… not half-bad," I smile.

They laugh and we start to head out. Chrissy drives there and once we are at their house, it is packed. We walk in and Chrissy and Mar immediately find Will and Uriah. I am left alone so I go to get a drink—water, of course. No way in hell I'll be drinking alcohol—ever.

I am leaning against a wall when someone comes and stands next to me. I look up to see Four. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "You look good, Tris." I blush an insane color of red.

"How much have you had to drink, Four?" I ask, laughing and looking into his red cup.

"I don't drink," he winks and walks away. Oh my god, what just happened?

Chrissy walks over to me and says, "What'd Four say?!"

"He said I looked good then I asked how much he's had to drink, and he said he doesn't drink."

"Girl. _Girl_, he totally likes you! Oh my gosh—"

I just walk away and lean against a wall for an hour until Zeke yells something, "LISTEN UP! UNLESS YOU ARE MY LITTLE SHIT-HEAD BROTHER, MY GIRLFRIEND, MARLENE, CHRISTINA, WILL, FOUR, OR TRIS, GET THE HELL OUT!" Everyone heads out and we gather in a circle. I sit next to Chrissy and Four.

"Okay, since Uriah has made a _special_ alcoholic drink tonight, we are not playing truth or dare, but never have I ever," Zeke explains.

"Um, shots?" I ask. Chrissy gives me a worried look.

"Yeah, why?" Uri asks.

"I don't drink," I say plainly.

"C'mon, Trissy, loosen up a little." I hear a chorus of 'yeah's and 'C'mon's.

Tears are forming in my eyes. I've been crying way too much lately. "I think I'm going to go…" I stand up.

Then I hear as I'm walking away, "You guys she obviously has been through something around the topic, can't you see that?" from Chrissy.

"Oh, yeah, like you'd know, she'd never break down her walls," Zeke says.

"Really, then how come I know exactly what that was about?!" she storms out after me. "C'mon, I'm driving you home," she says angrily.

"No, it's okay, go hang out with them, I know my way from here," I wave her off.

"No, Tris, trust me, our friends are assholes when they're drunk. I don't _want_ to hang out with them." We laugh.

"Have you had anything to drink?" I ask.

"No, it's okay, I'm totally sober."

"Thanks," I say.

She drives me home and when I walk into the door I see a note on the ground.

"_Sweetie, Mom will be gone volunteering for a month and I will be in D.C. for a month. We left 2,000 dollars for you under your pillow to take care of yourself. I'm so sorry we won't be able to see you on Christmas. We love you,"_

_-Dad_

I nod my head as I read the note and laugh. Tears are forming but I stop them. Of course, why would they not see their _only kid_ on Christmas?!

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and it says 'unknown number'.

_Hey r u ok?_

**Who's this?**

_4_

**I'm fine. **

_What was that abt, then?_

**Could you maybe use proper grammar? Lol.**

_Sorry, but seriously, are you okay?_

**Honestly Four, no, no I am not okay because my family is one screwed up mess right now.**

_I'm coming over._

**Okay? I mean, I guess, you can… My parents aren't here.**

_That wasn't a question. I am on my way._

I roll my eyes and go downstairs to get something to eat. I start cutting up some strawberries when I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door without a word and don't make eye contact. I just walk into the kitchen and continue cutting the strawberries.

"So…"

"Would you like some strawberries?" I ask without looking up.

"Sure."

We stay in silence until I say, "You can take a seat across from me." I'm cutting on the island so there's two stools on the other side from where I'm standing. He sits down and watches me. I still haven't looked up into his ocean eyes. I put his strawberries into a bowl and slide it over to him and he says thanks.

"You know, I really I am not liking this depressed Tris," he sighs. I just shrug and sit down next to him and start eating my berries. "Tris, what happened back there?"

"Let's start from the beginning," I sigh. I tell him about Caleb, his drunk driving, the accident, trying, Going Under, and not wanting to let anyone in. "Then, when I got home, I found this note on the floor." I hand him the note, he reads it and sighs.

I stand up and put his and my bowl in the sink to wash off later.

He stands up too and I wonder what he is doing until he wraps me in his arms and hugs me. I put my hands around his waist and lay my cheek into his chest. As always, I feel an unexplainable feeling course through my body.

And I love it.

We just stand there in silence for a few minutes until I say, "I should probably get to bed," but neither of us let go until I do, five minutes later. "Bye, Four."

"Bye, Trissy."

"You know, have I ever mentioned to you guys that I hate that nickname?" I laugh.

"Yes, actually, you have, but we continue to do it because we love you," he smirks and walks out.

That night, I don't have any nightmares. I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Four P.O.V.**

Did I really just say that? She probably thinks I meant it in a friendly way. Which I do, I don't love her like _that_ yet. I've known her for five days. But when we talk it feels like I've known her for years. When we touch it feels like an eternity.

I drive home in my truck and find Marcus home. He's not supposed to be home until next month! Well, I know what's happening tonight.

I walk inside and am immediately hit with Marcus' words. "You pathetic excuse of a son, why are you home so late?!" he yells from another room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" I am met with a punch to the jaw.

"Shirt." I lift up my shirt behind my back and I feel a stinging sensation on my back multiple times. "Go take a shower you filthy piece of shit."

I nod and go upstairs. I turn on the shower and get in running the nuclear hot water run down my newly scarred back. I get out and go to bed, not even taking any meds, because pain demands to be felt.

**(A/N C'mon you guys I had to make that TFIOS reference XD) **

It's Saturday morning now-more like afternoon, its 1 o'clock- I went to sleep last night at 3 A.M. I still want to go to the gym to blow of some steam, even though my back hurts like hell—well, that and I want to see Tris again. I don't know why she won't get out of my head. She's constantly there and I almost don't want her to leave.

I decide to text her and say, **Gym?**

_Sure, I'll be there in 20._

**I could pick you up, so you don't have to walk there.**

_Okay, I'll be ready in 10._

I go and put on gym shorts and an under armour shirt. I look outside and see Marcus's car gone. I go downstairs and find a note on the counter that says, '_I'll be back in a month, have a nice Christmas_, _you little shit. Here's some cash for the next month.' _I find $4,000 next to the note and roll my eyes.

I grab a Gatorade from the fridge and head out the door into my truck with my gym bag. I drive to Tris's house and ring the doorbell. I hear a, "Come in!" I open the door and step inside.

I hear a rumbling the steps and see Tris with track shorts, a tight under armour shirt, and braided hair down her shoulder. "You look, uh, wow."

She blushes and looks down. "Um, are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, hang on," she runs into the kitchen and comes back out with a Gatorade and an apple. "Okay, let's go."

We walk into the gym and we go to the punching bags. "Crap," I see her digging around in her bag. "Hey, Four, I ran out of wrap can I have some?" she asks.

"No," I say. She gives me a shocked look. "I'm kidding. Of course, calm down," I laugh.

"You kept a straight face, so I was like, 'what the hell, Four?'" she laughs.

"Hand." I say.

"So demanding," she laughs as she rolls her eyes and gives me it.

I wrap both of her hands and she finally looks up at my face and touches it, "Four, what the hell happened to your jaw?"

_Shit, lie, lie, lie. _"Zeke and I were passing the soccer ball this morning and he hit me in the face like the little shit he is," I laugh.

She nods but doesn't seem to believe it. "Okay…"

We start punching the bags and she turns on her music. I steal and earbud like I did the other day and listen to the lyrics, '_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand, through all of these years.'_

"Does this have to do with Caleb?" I ask. She flinches when I say his name. She nods and starts hitting harder. The next song comes on—Everybody's Fool, by, who else, Evanescence. It's about hiding who you really are behind your fake happiness. "You can relate to a lot of their songs, can't you?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"What about Bring me to Life? I've heard that one before."

"Well, I needed someone to save me from depression. One of the lyrics is, 'Save me from the nothing I've become.' The person that saved me from the nothing I had become, was Chrissy. And you, I think. I don't know," she shakes her head. We stopped punching now to talk. "I mean, I have _friends _now. I didn't have anyone to rely on before you and Chrissy. Not even my parents, obviously. I have everyone else in the group too, but I've really opened up to you and Chrissy." At this I smile and we go back to punching for another hour.

"Café?" I ask.

She checks her phone and says, "Wish I could, but Chrissy wants me to come over at 3:30 and it's already 3 o'clock," she sighs.

"That's okay, you ladies need girl time," I say.

"Four what the hell just came out of your mouth?" she laughs and we leave.

I drop her off and head over to Zeke's. He are Uri are almost done cleaning up the house. Zeke and Uri rush up to me as soon as I step in the door and start saying things I can't understand because they are both talking at once.

"GUYS," I say, "I can't understand both of you!"

Zeke says, "Have you see Trissy today? We feel really bad about last night and the whole drinking thing. Is she mad? Do you know why she wouldn't drink?"

"Answers: yes; good, you should; no; yes," I say. They both smile. "What?"

"You've seen Tris today," they both say, "and you know why she wouldn't drink."

"So? Chrissy knows too," I say.

"That's different," Uriah says. "She probably forced it out of her or Tris let it slip nd Chrissy got suspicious."

"Whatever," I glare.

"You really like her!" they both exclaim.

"Whatever helps you guys sleep at night."

"Yep, it's confirmed. You're walking away, which means you don't want to talk about it," Zeke says.

I say without turning around, "Yep. That's totally why I am walking away."

"ADMIT IT FOUR! I CAN READ MY BEST-FRIEND," Zeke yells.

I speed walk over there and get three inches away from his face and whisper, "Fine, I do like her." I back away and get into my truck. Pulling away, I see them both with goofy grins on their faces.

_I want to thank all of my reviewers, but one in particular _**Lynda-Loyde** _because you helped me realize this was headed in the cliché direction so thanks for your review. I've have thought up a few things to make this story more original that I will be applying soon. Thanks- Reese. (I'm a girl if you're wondering XD)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Tris P.O.V.**

Four drops me off and I go to take a shower. After I am out, I throw on a sweatshirt and comfy jeans and walk over to Chrissy's. She pulls me inside and leads me into the basement.

"So," she says and wiggles her eyebrows, "are you finally ready to tell me what's going on with you and Four?"

I roll my eyes. "Chrissy, there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends," I say.

"Tris! C'mon, just tell me. Okay, how about this? You rate how much you like him out of 10."

_Eight_, I think. "Six."

"That's all?" she sighs.

"Hey, I thought you'd be happy with that."

"You're lying," she glares. "What's your real number?"

"Eight," I mumble.

"I knew it," she devilishly grins.

"It's only two up!"

"_Only two up?!_ Tris, a six is like, 'sure, I'd go out with him,' but an eight is like 'He's attractive, I really like him.'"

"Did you make that up or is this just some Girl Code rule I know don't know of?" I ask.

"Girl Code."

"Well, okay then," I mumble.

"Have you told him about your brother yet?" I just nod. "What was his reaction?" she asks concerned.

"He just hugged me," I shrug.

"He _what_?" she asks in shock.

"You know, the thing where you wrap your arms around someone," I laugh.

"Well, I mean, yeah, I know, but he just doesn't seem like the comforting type. At all."

I just shrug. "I don't know."

"Tris, you like him, he likes you, it's kind of obvious that the rest of us are going to do," she smirks.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, Chrissy, but he doesn't like me," I say exasperatedly.

"Tris, c'mon, there's so much sexual tension," she pleads.

"Chrissy, give it up! Why would he like me? I am not pretty, I have no curves, and I have the body of a twelve-year-old!"

"Trissy," she says softly, "I wasn't supposed to say this, but all he ever talks about is you when you're not around. He practically admires you," she smiles.

"Who can admire someone who was as messed up as me?" I sigh.

"He doesn't see the bad things in you, only the good. He thinks your back story is what makes you a stronger person. He only pays attention to you and _only you_. Have you seen some of the sluts at our school he just walks past? Then once he see's you he's all jolly and dandy," we laugh.

"Thanks Chrissy, but I think he's only being a good friend to me because he knows what I've been through."

"Tris, I give up," she breathes.

"Thank you," I laugh. "I should probably get going—Wait! Are you and Will officially dating?"

"Yeah," she smiles and looks down.

I hug her. "I am so happy for you!"

"Who knew the big and bad Tris could be girly?" she giggles.

"Hey, I know you've liked him for a while, I am just excited for you."

"Thanks, Trissy," she says.

"Bye."

"Bye, bae," she winks as I walk down the sidewalk.

Will pulls up in the driveway and says, "Hey, I thought I was your bae!"

"You are!" she laughs.

"Bye guys!" I yell.

"Bye!" they say in unison.

I walk home and see a note taped to my front door.

_Dauntless Café 6:30? -4_

I smirk and roll my eyes as I walk into the front door. I walk up to my room a check to see what time it is on my phone 4:40. I've got an hour and twenty minutes to take a nap. I need it, trust me.

I fall asleep in five minutes.

I wake up and reach for my phone and click the button multiple times until I realize it's dead. I go downstairs and check the clock on the wall and it reads 6:25. _6:25? Oh my god. He's going to think I stood him up! _

I run back upstairs and take my hair out of its braid so it's wavy. I throw on a black biker jacket over my white Evanescence shirt. I change out of my sweatpants into jeans and put a wristwatch on then start to walk there.

I open the door to walk in and I am about to look down at my watch when I crash into someone.

"Sorry," I mumble but I look up to see Four grinning. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I'm fifteen minutes late, I took a nap. I would have texted you, but my phone died," I explain before he can even say anything.

"Tris, it's okay," he laughs. "I was actually just leaving to go to your house because you don't seem like the kind of person to stand someone up," he smirks down at me.

"You know I've never really realized how tall you are," I laugh.

"Yeah, only, like, eight inches," he says.

"Yeah, _only," _I roll my eyes. "So, what'd you want to meet up for?" I ask with hope rising in me.

"I was wondering if you—"his phone starts ringing. _Whoever this is, I am going to kill! _ "Sorry, Tris, one sec." he says annoyed.

"Chrissy, I'm kind of busy." She yells something on the other line.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" he asks.

"Okay, here! Calm down!" he hands me the phone and I take it.

"Yes, Chrissy?"

"I was super worried about you! You weren't answering my calls or texts and—"

"My phone was dead, calm down."

"Okay. So you're with Four?" she asks.

"Bye, Chrissy!" I say in a sing-song voice.

"But—wait! I hang up and hand Four his phone.

"Did you hang up on her?" he asks and laughs.

I laugh and say, "It was the only way to get her to shut up."

"That's true, I don't know how Will stands it," he says.

We sit there until he says, "Oh, yeah. I was going to say earlier, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me later at my house," he laughs.

I am taken completely aback. "Oh, I—uh, sure."

"You really don't have to," he says disappointedly, "there's just a movie I think you'd like—"

"No! It, uh, sounds fun," I blush lightly.

"Okay," he smirks, "let's go."

"Okay."

We walk out and go to his truck and he opens the door for me, like the gentleman he is, it makes me blush. We drive to his house and I wait for him to unlock the door. I step inside and look around. "Wow- big."

He sighs, "Yeah." I take off my shoes and look at him waiting for him to show me where we are going.

He stares at me for a few more seconds then says, "Oh, right, living room." He starts to walk and when we get there I see a giant L-shaped couch and a large flat screen.

"Jesus, Four."

"Yeah…"

"So, what movie did you have in mind?" I ask.

"I don't. I kind of just needed an excuse if you said no," he smirks and I laugh.

I walk over to his movie selection and pick out _Insidious: Chapter 2_ and put into the dvd player.

When the title pops up I hear him say, "Thank god you didn't pick a chick-flick," and laugh.

"Do I look like a chick-flick type of person?" I laugh.

"Nope."

I sit down about four inches away but thirty minutes into it, I am about one.

At one of the scary parts, I scream but then laugh. "Why are you laughing?" he asks while laughing at me.

"Just seeing their reaction—it's priceless."

Twenty minutes later there is a scary part I don't remember being in here, so I jump and put my face in Four's chest and he puts his arm around me. I realize what I'm doing and lift my face back up but he doesn't remove his arm.

We stay like that for the rest of the movie and when it's over I am half-asleep, and so is Four. I try to move from his grasp but he just groans and pulls me tighter. I flick him in the head and he jumps. "What the hell?"

"I'm going home," I say and get up.

"Okay let's go," he says. I just glare. "I'm not letting you walk home by yourself in the dark." I roll my eyes and we get in his truck. We drive and he pulls in my drive way and we get out.

"Thanks Four," I say and smile.

I'm about to walk in the threshold when he smirks, "I don't even get a hug?"

"Nope," I smile.

"Fine then," he throws his hands up in surrender.

"Bye, Four."

"Bye, _Trissy_." I just glare and close the door.

I plug my phone in and change into my pajamas then sleep.

The next day, Sunday, I wake up at 10. I decide not to go to the gym. I just want to run. Not on a treadmill, but actually _run_. I look outside and all of the snow has melted and the sun is shining. I smile and put on track pants and a short-sleeved shirt. I grab headphones and my phone. I start out the door and turn on my rock playlist which is just a mix of my favorites.

I start to jog lightly, then faster. Somehow I end up at school. I shrug and decide I might as well run the track since it's right there. I start sprinting and count 15 laps.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and immediately grab the hand and put it behind their back. I look at their face and I see Uriah.

"Uriah! What the hell?" I yell.

"I come here every Sunday at noon," he laughs.

"It's already noon?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've been running since ten."

"Really? I bet I can beat you," he smirks.

"Challenge accepted, let's get in position," I smile. We line up and I say, "Ready?" he nods. "GO!"

I break out into a sprint immediately and am already four yards in front of him. I don't look back again and keep sprinting. I don't even feel tired. About 35 seconds later, I am finished and Uri is fifteen yards behind and just now finishing.

"Uriah, you should know better by now. I beat, and I quote you, 'the almighty Four'," I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters. "You know, he likes—" I just start running again and roll my eyes.

_I have been notified many of times, but he hasn't done anything about it, so does it look like he likes me? No! So leave me alone, _I think to myself.

"Trissyyyy! Just listen," he pleads.

I stop running. I pull out the timer on my phone. "You've got thirty seconds, shoot," I say.

"Okay, yesterday, Four came over to our house and we asked him if you were mad at us about the whole drinking thing—we're really sorry about that by the way—and we started getting even more suspicious about his feelings for you and he was getting mad and walking away but he admitted that he _does_ like you," he says all in one breath.

"Okay," I say.

"Okay? That's all you have to say about that?" he asks in shock. "We all thought you liked him and that's why we've all been bugging you about it! We've been doing this for nothing?"

"No, it hasn't been for nothing. I might like him too, but that doesn't change anything because he won't grow a pair and ask me out!" I yell but he just smirks. "I know that look, Uri. You better not tell Four."

"I won't, I swear!" he says.

"Uriah, listen to me carefully. If you tell him, it could ruin our relationship. And beside Chrissy, he's the only person I can tell all of my secrets to. Maybe I don't even want him to be my boyfriend! We have a perfectly good friendship that I'm content with!" Uriah's head is down I turn around to leave and stop dead in my tracks.

"Four, uh, how long have you been standing there?" I gulp.

"Long enough." He turns around and walks away.

"Uriah? What the hell! Did you tell him to come or something?"

"Well…" he scratches his neck, "Yeah, I mean, I thought you'd say you liked him and you two would live happily ever after!"

"You ass!" I yell and run in the direction of home. He might have ruined one of the best things that's happened to me. But I can't blame this all on Uriah, I was the one that said those things.

I decide to text Chrissy and ask, **What's Uri's number?**

_419-632-0315_

**Thanks**

_Why do u need it?_

**Long story, can I come over later?**

_Yeah, sure, 5? You can eat dinner with us._

**Okay, bye.**

I call Uriah and he picks up on the third ring. "

"Who the hell is it and what do you want?"

I take a deep breath, "It's Tris. I wanted to apologize for blaming that all on you._ I_ was the one that said all of those things, not you. You were just trying to help, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know I should have let you handle this whole thing on your own. I couldn't handle it anymore!"

"Handle _what_ anymore?"

"Like Chrissy said, sexual tension." I can practically hear his smile.

"Oh my god, Uri. Whatever. So, are we cool?"

"We're cool," he says and I hang up. Okay, now Four. I can't exactly call him… I walk to the café in hopes he'll be there.

**Uriah P.O.V. **

_(__**A/N**__ This won't be happening often, just so you know)_

"You ass!" Tris yells and storms off. _Well, shit, Uri._

I stand there for a moment and shake my head. I might have ruined their entire relationship!

I drive home and find Four already there talking with Zeke.

"Uriah! You little shit!" Zeke yells. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch next to them.

"Listen, Four, I'm sorry. Everyone could see that you liked her and I thought she liked you too. In fact she even _said _that she liked you and told me not to tell you. Maybe she's not ready for a boyfriend. She's really shy."

"Then how do I know everything about her?!" he yells.

"What's her problem with drinking then?" I ask.

"She'll tell you when she's ready."

"So, really, you have no proof of knowing, right?" I ask dick-ishly.

"Where do you think I went that night of the party after Chris took her home? That was when she told me, because you were the one acting like an ass that night," he says calmly. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. It says 'Tris'. I have her number, but she doesn't have mine. I pretend not to know who it is.

"Guys, shut up, it's Tris!"

I press the answer and speaker button and say, "Who the hell is it and what do you want?"

"It's Tris. I wanted to apologize for blaming that all on you._ I_ was the one that said all of those things, not you. You were just trying to help, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know I should have let you handle this whole thing on your own. But I just couldn't handle it anymore!" I smile.

"Handle _what_ anymore?" she asks.

"Like Chrissy said, sexual tension," I say and smile at Four and he smirks back.

"Oh my god, Uri. Whatever. So, are we cool?"

"We're cool," I say and she hangs up.

"Well, I'm glad things with you are just peachy with you guys but what about her and I?" Four asks.

"Wait-you guys go to the café all the time, right?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, why?" he asks.

"Well, maybe she'll head there looking for you," Zeke says, "If we go there, I can leave my phone on speaker connected to you guys and I can talk to her about it," he shrugs.

"That's brilliant!" I exclaim.

"Let's go," Four says groggily. "But if you screw this one up too, on my grave it will read, 'The Pedrad brothers were the death of me'," we all laugh.

Once we are there Zeke calls my phone and I answer and we both put it on speaker. "Ready," he asks.

"Ready," Four and I both say.

"Zeke!" we hear Tris say. "Have you seen Four at all today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is he mad?" she sighs.

"Well, he's upset, not mad."

"He has a right to be. Can we sit down and talk?" she asks.

"Sure, what about?"

"Four…"

"Oh, right, go on?"

"Right, so, uh, what's he upset about, exactly?"

"That you said you didn't want to be his girlfriend."

She sighs. "That was only because I was afraid he didn't like me and me telling him I liked him would ruin our friendship, which would suck. See, this all happened because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"He doesn't really like you anymore, it practically crushed him," Zeke says. I look at Four in shock and mouth, _I thought you liked her still! _He says, _I do! _He now has anger mixed with hurt on his face. Why would Zeke do that?!

"That's what I figured. I mean, why would anyone like someone as broken as me?" We hear footsteps and then see Tris walk out of the door with tears in her eyes, but none streaming down yet.

I see Four try to get out but then I say, "Dude, stop, we need to deal with Zeke first."

"You're right," he takes a deep breath, trying to control the anger in him.

Zeke enters and says, "How'd I do?"

"You dick! He still likes her!" I yell.

"You do?!" Zeke yells.

"Yes, I thought I made that pretty clear!" Four yells.

"Four—"

"No, bye, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I get out and say to Zeke, "Have fun driving home in silence," and toss him the keys.

"Four, my man, I think he screwed up a bit more than I did," I laugh trying to lighten the mood. It works because he laughs, too.

"It's just that she's just the only girl I've really ever liked, so I didn't even know what to do."

"All of us were like that, dude."

"Yeah, I know, but I've had like these little flings with random girls, but she—she's different…" he trails off.

"I can see that. I'd advise you not to call or text her because she's probably pissed at you for fake-leading her on."

"Probably. Let's just see what happens tomorrow at school," he says.

"Yeah, bye, Four," I say as I walk the other direction towards my house.

**Tris P.O.V.**

"That's what I figured. I mean, why would anyone like someone as broken as me?" I say as tears well up in my eyes. I get up with my hot chocolate and walk out into the cold. I walk home and finally let the tears spill over.

I text Chrissy and say, **Hey can you sleep over with me tonight? Bring Ice cream.**

_Oh no. Yeah, I'll be over in 20._

**Okay, thanks so much.**

Twenty minutes later, Chrissy is standing in the doorway with Marlene and Shauna by her side. I smile knowing she knew what was up. Chrissy has two tubs of ice cream in her hands with a bag of clothes and a pillow. 

I usher for them to come to my room. I go in and sit down on the bed, grabbing my tear-streaked pillow. "So, Tris. Care to explain why we need a last minute sleepover with ice cream?" Marlene asks.

"Um, okay. So this morning, I went out on a run on the track at school. As you guys probably know, Uriah goes there to run every Sunday at noon." They nod. "Okay, so he was about to say something about Four and I so I just started running again. He wouldn't leave the subject alone so I gave him thirty seconds to say what he wanted. He was saying how Four liked me and stuff so I said something like, 'maybe I don't even want him to be my boyfriend! We have a perfectly good friendship that I'm content with!' Then," I take a deep breath, "Then, Four was standing behind me and heard how I wanted to just be his friend then walked off. But I don't want to be just his friend. I only said that because I really didn't want to ruin the close friendship we have."

"Tris, I'm so—" Chrissy begins.

"But wait, there's more!" I sarcastically smile with tears in my eyes.

"I called Uriah, by the way, to apologize for yelling at him at the track. Then, I walked to the café in hopes that Four would be there, but I found Zeke—the next best thing. I asked Zeke if we could talk about Four, so we did. I asked Zeke if he was mad, and he said he was just upset with me. But he has a right to be. I told him that I was afraid I'd ruin our friendship by telling him I like him. But Zeke said that 'He doesn't really like you anymore, it practically crushed him,'" I say putting quotes around what he said. "Then, I said, 'That's what I figured. I mean, why would anyone like someone as broken as me?' Then, I walked out and came home," I finish.

"Okay," Marlene says, "I'm sorry Shauna, but that was a really dickish thing of your boyfriend to do."

"No need to apologize when you're right," she replies angrily.

"I'm sorry, Tris. You're right, Four has every right to be mad, but does he know you like him like that?" Chrissy asks.

"I don't think so," I sigh.

"Okay, well, we should just see what happens tomorrow at school," Marlene says, "But for now, we are sitting at a different table from the guys," she smiles devilishly.

"Good, they need to know how to be punished," Chrissy says. "We can actually be girls for once and talk about something other than food and video games," we all laugh.

"So, Tris, we all know how Four feels about you, so why hasn't he asked you out?" Shauna asks.

"Probably because he hasn't grown a pair yet," I mumble, but they all seem to laughing, so they must've heard me.

"Chrissy, I know the perfect song!" Mar yells. She whispers something in her ear and Chrissy grins.

"Do you have something I can plug my phone in to play music?" Chrissy asks.

"Yeah, come downstairs I have a huge radio set." We all walk downstairs and she plugs her phone in. We all start dancing except me, I've never heard this song before. I listen to one of the lyrics,

"When you grow a pear,

You can call me back,

Yeah, I think you're hot,

Yeah, I think you're alright,

But you're actin' like a chick all the time!"

I start dancing when I listen to the lyrics. "This song is great!" I yell.

"We should a different song for music!" she turns off the music and says, "Okay, let's do an upbeat break-up song to show him you're over him but don't completely hate him."

"Yeah! Okay, what should we do?"

"Irreplaceable by Beyonce!" Marlene yells.

"No it's too slow…" I say. "Problem by Ariana Grande!" I yell.

"That's perfect!" Chrissy yells.

"Let's practice! Same way as Try?" I say.

"No let's do every other verse."

"Okay, sounds good! Can I do Iggy?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course!"

Me:  
Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (you you)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you! (you you)

Chrissy:

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (you you)

Both:

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya x6  
I got one less, one less problem

Me:  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (you you)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you! (you you)  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you! (you you)

Chrissy:

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

Both:  
One less problem without ya x6  
I got one less, one less problem

Me:  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
Too biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just keep playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

Chrissy:  
One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Both:

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)  
One less problem without ya x8  
I got one less, one less problem

"Yes!" we all yell.

"Four is going to be running into the bathroom crying after hearing this!" I scream.

"I can't wait 'til tomorrow!" Chrissy yells.

We all stay up for a while and go to sleep, ready for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Tris P.O.V.**

We all wake up the next morning and are immediately excited. Chrissy even picks out a really cute pair of jeans and a shirt. I also allow minimal make-up. Chrissy drives us all to school since she picked up Shauna and Mar yesterday.

"So are we giving the guys the silent treatment still?" Marlene asks devilishly.

"Hell yeah! They deserve it!" Shauna yells. "Especially Zeke, he was acting like a total douche-lord," we all laugh hysterically.

We finally arrive at school and walk in without even acknowledging the guys. "See you guys in music," I wink.

Biology passes without Four saying a word to me and Chrissy passing me notes discreetly about how excited she is about Music class.

It's finally 2nd period and Chrissy and I are smiling like idiots.

"Who wants to perform first?" Tori asks. Chrissy and I both shoot our hands in the air. "Christina and Tris it is!" We look at Mar and Shauna who both give us thumbs up and we do it back. We both grab microphones not even announcing what song it is.

Me:  
_Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (you you)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you! (you you)_

Chrissy:

**Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (you you)**

Both:

_**Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got**_

_**One less problem without ya x6  
I got one less, one less problem**_

Me:  
_I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (you you)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you! (you you)  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you! (you you)_

Chrissy:

**Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got**

Both:  
_**One less problem without ya x6  
I got one less, one less problem**_

Me:  
_It's Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
Too biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just keep playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!_

Chrissy:  
**One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem**

Both:

_**Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)  
One less problem without ya x8  
I got one less, one less problem**_

We finish, and the whole time I was staring at Four. He looks shocked, and I smirk. Everyone stands and claps. "That was amazing!" Tori says. "Who's up next?" Will raises his hand and so does Four. "Will and Four!"

They walk up to the stage and Will says, "We're singing the short version of _Without You_ by Three Days Grace." _I thought they were doing Sail… Who cares I love Three Days Grace._

Four:

**What if I walked without you? **

**What if I ran without you?  
What if I stand without you? **

**I could not go on**

Will:

_What if I lived without you?  
What if I love without you?  
What if I died without you?  
I could not go on  
_

Four:

**You left my side tonight,  
And I just don't feel right,  
But I can't let you out of sight  
Without you I'm no one,  
I'm nothing at all  
**

Will:

_What if I lie without you?  
What if I rise without you  
And what if I dream without you?  
I could not go on  
_

Four:

**You left my side tonight,  
And I just don't feel right,  
But I can't let you out of sight  
Without you I'm no one,  
I'm nothing at all  
Nothing at all**

The entire time Four is staring at me, like I did to him. What the hell is this song supposed to mean? An apology? _Hell_ no. He led me on to believe he liked me! I've been to his house, for god's sake. I trusted him with one of my deepest secrets, and he doesn't like me anymore just because he misunderstood the entire situation! He wouldn't even let me explain myself. He just had to walk away like there was nothing I could even say to make him change his mind.

I start to feel tears well in my eyes. I walk up to Tori and I ask if I can use the restroom. She nods and I walk to the nearest one. I let the tears well, but don't allow them to spill over. I put my hands on the sink and look at myself in the mirror. _Get yourself together. _ I try to smile and fail, I try again and put a strand of hair behind my ear and pretend to be happy. _Everybody's Fool. __Never was and never will be__. __Have you no shame? Don't you see me?__You know you've got everybody fooled. Without the mask__, __where will you hide?__Can't find yourself__ l__ost in your lie. _Did they really save me from depression? All I have is Chrissy now. I don't have Caleb. I need him, though.

I decide to go to the office and say I'm 'not feeling well'. They call Tori and tell her I'm leaving. I walk out with my bookbag and see Chrissy waiting for me. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm your ride," she smirks.

"Can we stop by a flower shop?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" she asks.

"Caleb."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Is that why you wanted to leave?" she asks.

"No…"

"Then why?"

"You know how I told you I was really depressed before I met you guys?" She nods. "I still feel like I'm fake, like I'm not who I really am—if that makes sense. I think I have to try to be happy. I am constantly happy around you and Four, but when I'm not around you guys, I just feel so… empty. Like I just have to pretend to be someone I'm not. Sometimes, I find myself lost in my own lie. I _think_ I'm happy when I'm without you guys, but I'm not. I have to put on my mask around other people," I finish.

"Tris, you will always have me. Whether you think you do or don't, always know that I'll be the person there when no one is." She parks the car and I hug her across from the seat.

"Thank you," I whisper. We pull apart and walk in and I buy a singular red rose.

I give her directions to the cemetery across town once we get in to car. We get there in fifteen minutes. "You want me to come with?" she asks and I nod.

We walk there in silence until we get to his grave and I kneel. "Hi, Caleb. I haven't been here in a while, sorry. Um, this is Chrissy, she's my best-friend. I know you always wanted me to have at least one friend, so here she is. She's helped me through a lot, you'd like her. I don't really have any other close friends, but this is a start, right? I promise to come and visit with you more often. I wish you could beat up this one guy, you'd really hate him, but I'd ignore you even though you'd be right just to prove you wrong," I laugh. "Then I'd get mad, but we'd make-up—like we always do. I mean did." I start to cry. "I really miss you, Caleb. I wish you were here. I love you, you're the brother I would ask for every time if I had another choice." I stand up and hug Chrissy and put my face in her shoulder. "I miss him so much Chrissy," I sob.

"I know you do," she says and rubs my back. "I know." We stand there for a few more minutes until I pull back and wipe my eyes.

"Thanks, Chrissy, for being here."

"Always, you're my best-friend," she smiles.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course. Let's go back to your house and watch some movies and eat some ice cream," she and I grin.

"Okay." We drive home and watch a chick-flick, Chrissy's choice. After that, I choose The Conjuring, just because I know she'll scream and pee her pants. Right when it's about to end, I hear the doorbell ring.

"I got it," Chrissy says, "I need to get away from… this," she points up and down to the TV and I laugh.

"Okay," I say.

I continue to watch the movie for a minute or two until I hear a, "No! Get out!" and a slamming door.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Four," she grumbles.

"What'd he want?"

"To talk to you," she sighs. "Wait, did you want to talk to him?"

"I mean, I don't know. We have to talk about this someday." I hear a knock on the door again. "Should I?"

"If you don't answer, I know we aren't talking anymore and I'll leave you alone," Four says. I get up and walk to the door. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." I'm leaning against the door now and I hear him whisper, "Six."I hear footsteps and I swing the door open and he turns around.

"At least let me explain myself this time, because last time, you walked away acting like a coward."

He looks down, "Okay."

"Come in, you can sit where you sat last time in the kitchen," I say coldly.

"You're letting him in?" Chrissy asks.

"I'm inviting him to the kitchen, not my bed," I say.

"I'll stay in the living room," she says.

"We shouldn't be long," I reply and walk into the kitchen to see Four with his head in his hands.

"You know I meant every word of that song, right?" he says.

"Sure. But do you know Since you Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson?" I ask and he nods. "I considered that one, but we decided differently," I am standing across from him now on the island with my elbows leaning on it. "One of the lyrics is, 'I even fell for the _stupid love song, _yeah, yeah, since you been gone.' Should I fall for the stupid love song?" I ask.

"I wouldn't if I were you," he sighs.

"Why's that?" I ask quietly.

"Because I'm a dick," he says but I just laugh cruely.

"Yes, you are. Only sometimes, though. So why are you here and why did you sing that song if you don't like me?" I ask.

"Why'd you let me in if _you_ don't like me?" he shoots back.

"Because I can. Now explain yourself."

"You know how Zeke said it practically crushed me when you said you didn't want to be my girlfriend?"

"How do you know the exact words that he said?" I ask suspiciously.

"We sent Zeke in there with his phone on speaker so we could listen," he mumbles.

"Are you serious? You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! I went there looking for you, you jerk, _not_ your best-friend! Continue," I yell.

"Well when he said that, he thought I didn't like you anymore," he sighs. "But I did. _Do_. I still like you Tris, even if you don't want to be my girlfriend, I want to be friends. Even though it'll be a whole hell of a lot harder for me and take a whole hell of a lot more self control, I still want to _try_."

"Four, I don't know if I like you. I've been through a lot and I don't know if I'm ready for a boyfriend. I still want to be friends, because if we're not, my life is going to be a living hell. I only have you and Chrissy! I don't even know if I have you anymore," I whisper the last sentence and finally look into his captivating eyes.

"Tris, of course you have me. You always have and you always will," he whispers.

"I don't know, Four, do I?" I ask, not breaking away from his deathly stare.

"Yes, whether you want me or not I'll be the one there for you when no one else is."

We stand there in silence for a few minutes until he says, "So are we at least friends?"

I think for a minute. "Yeah."

He stands up and extends out his hand for me to shake. I look at him and laugh then stand on my tip toes to wrap my hands around his neck and hug him. He seems taken aback for a moment but wraps his hands around my waist. I pull back but don't remove my hands.

"I should get back to Chrissy," I whisper, our faces inches apart.

"Okay," he says, but neither of us move. I'm still looking it his eyes but I finally look down and pull back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say and walk into the living room leaving him there to think. I see Chrissy and smile and hear the front door close.

"How'd it go?" she asks.

"Chrissy, I knew you were listening on the other side of other swinging door," I laugh.

"Yeah, I was, that was so cute, though! He said he'd wait because you weren't ready! That was, like, the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life!" she squeals.

"Whatever, I sort of like him, but I don't think I'm ready yet, okay?" I ask calmly.

"I know, I understand why."

"Thank you." I say.

"You know, I was kind of offended when he said he'd be there when no one else was, implying that I wouldn't be there for you," she laughs.

"I know you will be, Chrissy, hoes before bro's right?" I laugh.

"Chicks before dicks," we fist bump and watch another movie before she has to go home.

I wake up at 6 A.M. this morning and take a shower. I blow dry my hair and braid it down the side. I grab a dark blood-red shirt and black skinny jeans with my combat boots. I decide to actually grab a coat today and put it on. I walk out the door with an apple and my bookbag, Marlene brought home all of my assignments after Chrissy left, thank god, or else I'd be more behind than I already.

I walk into school and throw my apple core in the trash can. I go to my locker and grab my biology binder and music folder.

I walk into biology to see Chrissy and Four talking intensely, "I'm not going to hurt her!" Four yell/whispers. Little did they know, I was standing right in front of them.

"You better not or else I'll rip your organs out and display them on your chest for all to see," she glares.

"Woah," I say, "let's keep this PG here, Chrissy."

"How long have you been standing there?" Four asks.

"Long enough," I smirk, quoting him on Sunday.

Class begins and Mrs. Matthews drones on about something that's 'really important to human existence' and blah, blah, blah. The bell rings and Chrissy and I leave Four behind to go to music. He tries to catch up but Chrissy and I turn around at the same time and say, "I got one less problem without ya," and start laughing hysterically, including Four.

"Coincidence?! I think not!" Chrissy yells.

"Oh my god, that was too weird," Four says.

"Nahhh," I say.

"Glad to have you back, Tris," Four smiles. And it's one that reaches his eyes.

"Glad to have you back, Four," I say and he slings his arm around my shoulder which makes me blush, even though I already know he likes me.

"You guys just need to get together already," Tori says.

"We're just friends," I say.

"Well, she is, I'm not," he smirks.

"I'll leave that to you two to figure out," she smiles at us and walks down the other direction of the hallway, probably to the office.

"If this is making you uncomfortable, I can—" Four begins but I cut him off.

"No, it's fine, really," I smile and look up and he smiles back down.

Tori begins class minutes later after our confrontation. I feel a finger tap my shoulder and it's not Four, sadly. I turn around and see a face I don't recognize and not a handsome one either. I don't even know his name. He hands me a note and I take it. I look at Four to my right, who seems to be fuming with anger, but controls it somehow. The note reads:

_Hey, meet me behind the school after class babe u look hot today maybe we can have some fun ;)_

_-Peter_

The duet that just performed is now getting off stage, so I take this opportunity to throw the note back in his face and flip him the bird.

"Tris! Care to explain what you just did?" Tori asks.

I walk up to Tori's desk and say softly, "He handed me a note that said I looked hot today and to meet me behind the school so that we could have some 'fun'," I say putting finger quotations around 'fun'. "I had every right to do that whether you agree with we or not, but women are _not_ toys." I say louder this time, so the whole class can probably hear me. The girls start standing up and clapping, at this I smile.

Tori says, "Okay, ladies, we understand," she laughs then says to me, "I'll give him a detention after class, okay?"

"Thanks, Tori," I smile and walk back to my seat.

"Next duet please!" Tori says.

"That's us," Peter says and walks up with someone else, I think her name is Molly.

They begin and he looks at me the entire time, and Four notices.

Both entire time:

**(A/N Please read the lyrics, important! This is a legit song btw XD)**

I'll be around every corner you go,  
Don't you look so surprised  
I'll be in every dressing room that you're in, oh.  
I'll be holding every door you go through.  
You don't even have to say thanks!  
I'll get groceries at the same time as you, oh.  
Don't think I don't know what suits you well, oh yeah.  
Don't think I don't know.  
I'll be in every smoking corner your seeing.  
Counting your drinks.  
I'll be the guy who drives past your house oh.  
I'll be hiding behind your mirror, watching you crimp your hair.  
I'll follow you with sunglasses on, oh.  
Don't think I don't know what suits you well, oh yeah.  
Don't think I don't know yeah!  
I'll be looking through your windows at night.  
Watching you sleep  
I will see you at your big game, oh.  
I'll be at the same parties as you.  
And I'll meet you in the closet.  
I'll follow you when the sun comes up, oh.  
Don't think I don't know what suits you well, oh yeah.  
Don't think I don't know what suits you, yeah.  
Don't think I don't know what suits you well, oh yeah.  
Don't think I don't know. Yeah! 

The entire time, Peter is staring at me and I just heard the creepiest song in my life. I feel so… violated…

The entire class doesn't even clap, they just laugh, and so do Molly and Peter. It was probably just a joke song, there's always someone like that. I don't laugh and neither do Chrissy, Four, Mar, or Shauna. Shauna looks like she's about to burst out in tears. I'll have to ask them about that at lunch.

The rest of 2nd period goes by and so do 3rd and 4th.

It's now lunch and everyone is here, so I finally ask, "Guys, what was up with Peter's song in Music? It was really messed up."

"Do you want me to tell her, Shauna?" Mar asks.

"No it's okay, thanks though," she smiles.

"Shauna, if it's a touchy subject, I completely understand if you don't want to tell me," I smile gently.

"Thanks, but I can tell you, I'm ready. So, last year, sophomore year, Peter got a little up in my business. I started noticing it because Mar said something about him always being around. I just thought he was being nice, or something. Little did I know, he _was_ stalking me. Everywhere I went. He tried to kiss me one day, and I was struggling. Zeke, here, seemed to notice—we weren't dating yet, by the way—and he punched Peter in the face and that's how we came to be. After a few threats from him," she smiles up at Zeke, "he laid off. What'd he say to you in that note that made you flip him off?" she laughs.

"It said, and I quote," I laugh, "'Hey, meet me behind the school after class babe you look hot today maybe we can have some fun,' winky face."

"_Seriously?_" Everyone asks.

"Yeah, why? Isn't that what he did to you, Shauna?" I ask.

"No, he never said anything like that, he just tried to kiss me and be nice but that's it," she says, still shocked.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah, Tris, you should watch your back around them," Chrissy says.

"Them?"

"Peter, Drew, Eric, Molly, and Al. They are the ones that do all of dirty work," Four says.

"Okay, I'll look out for them," I say.

"Want me to be your personal body guard?" Four jokes.

"Oh, please, you already are," I laugh, "Plus you know I could beat up anyone, including you."

"That was one time!" he yells defensively but laughs.

"Wait, Tris here, beat up _you_? The big, bad, and scary Four got beat up by _Tris?!_" Uriah laughs.

"Yes," Four mumbles.

"Care to explain, Trissy?" Uriah says, still hysterical of laughter.

"So Four was telling me to keep tension in my torso by touching my waist, I didn't know it was him, so I immediately reacted by elbowing him in the stomach, taking his wrist and flipping him on the ground and putting my foot on his stomach to keep him from moving. Then I saw his face and in my head I was like, 'Shit, I just beat up the guy that I have a crush on'," I laugh then realize what I said. I put my hands in my face and say, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep!" Uriah says. "So why aren't you two dating?" Great, just the subject I don't want to talk about.

"Maybe I'm not ready for a boyfriend," I say more harshly than I mean. "Listen, why don't all of you guys come over to my house after school today and I'll explain, okay? It's not exactly something I want to explain here at school," I say.

"Okay, but we don't know where you live," Zeke says.

"Four, Chrissy, Mar, and Shauna do, so just follow them," I say simply.

"Four does?" Uri wiggles his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes. "He's dropped me off from the gym, you dumbass."

"Mhm," he says.

"Whatever, Uri," I say. We continue to talk for a while until the bell rings.

It's finally after school and everyone is at my house looking at me expectantly. Here goes nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I read every single one! If you're confused about anything or just want to say something to me, PM me. I feel like my story is getting quite cheesy, so if you have any suggestions PM! Seriously, I love interacting with you guys. But I think I'll have you in the palm of my hand by the end of this chapter. Sorry, it's short._

**Tris P.O.V.**

I take a deep breath. "Last year, before I came here to Green High, I was bullied. A lot. I still went to parties to look out for my brother; he'd get buzzed, but never drunk. I'd always stop him before he could. One night, after a going-back- to-school party, he wouldn't let me drive in precious mustang, so insisted on driving. I tried to put up a fight, but there was no getting him to give me the keys. I let him drive, thinking he was buzzed. He was drunk. As soon as I noticed he wasn't buzzed, I tried to get him to pull over, but he wouldn't budge. We were almost home, too. He drove into a ditch and flipped us. I called 911 and they came. After that I blacked out and woke up in a hospital. I saw my mom sitting in front of me. I asked her where Caleb was. She said—she said, '_Sweetie, the doctors tried, they really did. He's gone, honey.' _But only one word rang through my mind the entire time I was processing the information. Try," I finish.

"You. You're Beatrice. You were in the paper last year because of the accident," Zeke says. I just nod in response.

"So what does this have to do with Four?" Uriah asks.

"It has to do with_ all_ of you guys. I was afraid of making friends. Afraid I'd lose them like I'd lost Caleb. But whether I lose you guys or not, I'll never regret the friendship we have because I've never had anyone like you guys. I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that I love you guys like my new brothers and sisters." I say. Tears are welling but I push them back in. Chrissy, however, doesn't care, because she starts sobbing.

"We love you too," Uriah cries.

"Is the _big, bad, and scary Uriah_ crying?" I laugh.

"No, the air vent is directed right in my face!"

"The nearest air vent is in the kitchen," I smirk and we all laugh.

"Shut up! Zeke's crying too!" he shouts.

"Am not! I just feel really bad about the café…" he says.

"Uh huh, surrre." Four says.

"I actually do feel bad about that, Tris," he says.

"It's okay," I hug him.

"Hey! Let's talk about anything else! This is depressing," I laugh. "Let's eat some ice cream, I have cookies n' cream, coffee, and vanilla bean. Come with me," I stand up and lead them to the kitchen.

"Ladies first, Mar?"

"Vanilla," she says excitedly.

"Shauna?"

"Cookies n' cream, all the way!"

"Chrissy?"

"Cookies n' cream!" I scoop two cookies n' cream and a vanilla for Mar and a coffee for me.

"Gentleman?" They all shout what they want. "Hey! I can't hear all of you guys!" I laugh. "Zeke?"

"Cookies!"

"Uri?"

"Coffeeeeee!"

"Are you sure you need ice cream, you're already hyper as it is."

"Gimme the ice cream," he says seriously.

"Jeez, okay, you're pretty scary when it comes to desserts," I laugh. "Four?"

"Vanilla, please," he says.

"Finally someone with manners!" we all laugh.

"Will?"

"Coffee." I scoop one cookies n' cream, one vanilla, and two coffee, and hand them their bowls.

We all eat within a matter of seconds and I immediately want more. "Guys we don't have anymore," I sigh. "Let's clean out the grocery store! My parents left me $2,000 and I haven't spent a dime!"

"Seriously?!" They all yell.

"Did I not mention they'll be gone 'til January?" I sigh.

"No, they won't even be here for Christmas?" Uriah asks. I shake my head. "Well that's pretty shitty of them to do," he mutters and Marlene smacks him.

"No it's okay Mar, he's right," I laugh. "Enough of the pity party, let's go spend my parents cash!" I grin. "Let's car pool. I'll ride with Four since he has a two seat truck, Chrissy, Will, Marlene and Uriah can ride together. Zeke and Shauna can ride together because he has a two seat truck too," I say and we all run out the door, "Wait! We never said which store!" I laugh. "Walmart, they have everything!"

We all pile into a vehicle and drive there. Once we arrive I say, "Okay, Uriah grab a cart, and go with Mar, Will, and Chrissy. I'll take a cart and go with Four, Shauna, and Zeke. Grab anything you want! Besides alcohol, okay?" they all nod. "Let's go!" I grin.

Zeke, Shauna, Four, and I run in the different direction as Uriah's group.

Isle 1: Frozen. We grab five tubs of ice cream, ten frozen meals, and a box of frozen waffles.

Isle 2: The cleaning isle. I'm about to go past it when Zeke says, "No, come down this isle!" He throws a ton of toilet paper in and we give him a questioning look. "We're toilet papering Peter's house tonight," he grins devilishly and we do too.

Isle 3: Chips. We pick out seven different flavors and throw them in the cart.

Isle 4: Soda. We get four twelve-packs of Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Crush, and—ew—diet Coke, at Shauna's request.

Isle 5: Snacks; fruit roll ups; pudding; etc.

Isle 6: We meet up with Uri and see their cart just as full as ours.

We grin and go check out. Total: $532. 27. "Not as much as I'd thought it'd be," I laugh.

"I was guessing $700," Mar shrugs.

We take the carts out and put the bags in the car.

We all drive and while I'm in the car, Four says, "You know, you probably just made their week—no—entire life," he laughs.

"Yeah, I mean, I had all that money, I hadn't even spent any, so I might as well spend it on the people I love," I smile.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't come to your everyday after school looking for food now," he laughs. _God, that laugh._

"Yeah, well they'll have to wait, because they're lucky I skipped going to the gym today," I laugh.

"Yeah, can't miss _a whole day_ of the gym," he says sarcastically.

I glare. "Four, you have to be special to me to skip the gym, you should know that by now."

"I do know that," he says defensively.

"Four, no need to get all defensive," I laugh.

"I'm not; it's just that I probably know the most about you out of the group."

"Um, Chrissy might beat you at that," I say.

"Seriously?" he asks.

"Probably…"

"_Well, _we need to change that then, don't we?" he smirks.

"Hey, I barely know anything about you, Mr. Mystery," I laugh.

"You want to know my name?" he asks.

"Four, you haven't told _anyone_ your real name. Not even Zeke. I've know you for, like, a week and a half."

"Maybe I want you to know," he smirks.

"Okay, then what's your real name," I ask.

"Tobias."

"Tobias," I say, trying it out. "Well, _Tobias, _do you have a last name?" I laugh.

"Not that you know of. Yet," he smiles. "You can call me Tobias, but only when we're alone," he says, still smiling.

"Okay," I smile, I swear it's contagious. He parks the car in my driveway and gets out. He carries the heavy bag and I carry the light.

"You know I could have gotten some of the heavy ones, right?" I say.

"Well, yeah, but that wouldn't have been very gentleman-like, now would it?" he says.

"Whatever, _Tobias_," I say since no one else is here yet.

"Whatever, Beatrice," he shoots back.

"Oh, you did not," I glare as we set the stuff down on the counter.

"Oh, girl, I did," he says in a girly tone.

"Four, What the hell just came out of your mouth?!" Zeke yells. "I doubt your manliness right now! Is there something you want to come out and say?" Zeke says.

"I'm not gay! I like Tris!" he yells. I already know, but it still makes me blush.

"I'll go get the rest of the groceries," I say awkwardly.

Shauna follows, "Guys will be guys," she laughs.

"Yeah…" I say.

"You know, we all understand why you're not ready to have a boyfriend," she says which relieves me.

"Thanks, so are you guys actually going to lay off?" I laugh.

"We, girls, will, but Uriah and Zeke will probably give Four shit about it."

"Guys will be guys, right?" I ask, quoting her.

"You've finally learned," she laughs.

"We heard the word guys?" Zeke says as he and Tobias walk into the kitchen.

"Yes, we were talking about how guys will be guys," Shauna says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tobias asks.

"It _means_ that you guys will just be guys," I say, not caring to elaborate.

"And girls say _guys_ are confusing," Zeke rolls his eyes.

"You are," I simply say as I put the foods away.

"No we're not!" Zeke argues.

"We're not what?" Uriah asks as he walks in with Marlene.

"Confusing," Tobias says.

"Girls are the confusing ones," Uri says.

Mar chimes in, "Are not! Guys send mixed signals about whether they like you or not."

"Yep! That one is definitely true," I say, "I'm looking at you, Four."

"Hey, I admitted I like you already!" He says defensively.

"But before."

"Yeah, you've got me there," he laughs.

"Bro, you betrayed us!" Will says.

"Hey, you guys need to admit it. Will, you even made out with Chrissy and didn't talk to her the next day," Tobias reasons.

"Okay… you're right," he mutters.

"And Zeke, my man, you punched Peter in the face last year and was all worried about Shauna then didn't talk to her for a week then all the sudden asked her out."

"True," he mumbles.

"Uriah, you were basically flirting with Mar constantly, but never actually making a move until Chrissy did something about it, because you didn't have the balls to," we all laugh. "So guys, admit it. We are _hella confusing._"

"Four, since when did you become one to be logical?" I ask and laugh but he shrugs.

We put away all of the groceries and eat a lot of them while we're at it. Everyone leaves except Tobias.

"You not leaving?" I ask.

"Nope. I want to fulfill my promise I made in the truck."

"What?"

"I want to get to know you better, duh."

"Oh, sure. Like what?" I sit down on the couch and he follows.

"What's your middle name?"

"Natalie, after my mom."

"What's your favorite song?"

I don't even have to think. "Going Under by Evanescence. The one I sang in music class last week."

He nods. "Favorite movie?"

"Uh… That's a tough one. Basically anything horror."

"Sport?" he asks.

"Soccer, but I don't play for any teams. I usually just watch on TV. Like for the FIFA I go absolute soccer mode the entire time," I laugh.

"Me too, I love soccer."

We sit in silence for a while until the doorbell rings. "Who would be at my door at 7 o'clock on a Tuesday?"

We walk up to the door and I am immediately stunned by who I see in front of me.

"Beatrice."

My brother.

My _dead _brother.

_A/N So, yeah… Sorry guys… I really felt like letting my inner evil out… Will update ASAP, I promise! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Behold, my lovelies, that chappie you all have been waiting for :) _

**Tris P.O.V.**

I stumble backwards and hit something, no, someone, Tobias.

"Tris, who's this?" Tobias asks.

"You mean you can see him?" My head is swirling and going fifty miles an hour as it thumps in my head relentlessly.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see him?" he laughs.

I poke Caleb's cheek and he laughs. "Bea, can I come in?"

"Yeah… I guess…" I open the door more widely.

He takes off his shoes and comes in. "Care to introduce me to your friend?" Caleb says.

_This has to be a dream._

"Um, this is Four. Four, this is my brother, Caleb. My _dead _brother. So I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now, so I'm going to wake up from this nightmare."

I close my eyes and after a few seconds, I hear Caleb say, "Bea, you are very much awake right now."

"Caleb, what the hell is going on? You need to explain this right now or else I might punch you in your god damned face," I say deadly calm.

"Can we talk alone?" he asks, nodding towards Tobias, who stands in awe.

"No, because I'll just go off and tell him about it anyway, so explain!" I yell.

"Okay, you know that night of the accident?"

"No, it was only _the worst night of my life! _Of course I remember!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen.

"So, that really was an accident, but I was planning on faking my death the week after by injecting myself with something that stopped my heart only for a few hours. It's a new serum that the company I work for made. I knew you guys would be just fine without me," he looks down.

"How could you just plan on leaving us like that?! Mom and Dad. But most importantly, _me_! Who cares about everyone else, what about me?! You were my only friend! Do you know how bad things got for after you supposedly died? I didn't blame myself for your death, but I was being bullied non-stop because I was too shy to stop them," I lift up my shirt and point to the scars on my stomach. "Do you see these? These are because I was too afraid without you. You gave me the courage I needed when we were in school to stand up for myself. I did this to myself because I was a coward without you. I finally grew the strength to make friends a week ago, and you finally decide to just now come back when I don't need you anymore? I've been through hell and back without you! So why now, huh? Why the hell now, when I don't need you anymore, _and_ I have other people who actually love and care about me?" I say sobbing. Tobias wraps me in his chest and I sob into him.

"Bea, look at me," I get out of Tobias's tight grasp and look at him. "Mom and Dad had to send me to the witness protection program because all three of us were getting death threats. For some reason, you didn't. I was the one getting most of them. I had no idea why."

"They knew that you were alive? How come _I_ was never in on this?" I ask.

"They wanted to protect you. I tried to get them to tell you, so all of us could go to the program but they said that'd be unfair for you to take on a new life."

"I'd rather do that than believe you're dead! I can't believe them! I'm sorry I yelled at you Caleb, but, oh my god! The past year of my life has been a lie!" I'm now pacing. "So why are you here now?" I ask.

"I tracked you down to ask you if you've gotten any threats," he says.

"No, I haven't."

"Okay. But have Mom and Dad been acting weird?" he asks.

"Sort of, now that you mention it… They won't be home until January. Usually, they'd only be gone for a week, at most, but now they're both gone for a month. Over _Christmas,_" I shake my head.

"They are probably the most selfless people I know. If I had to guess, they're doing it to protect you because they are still probably getting threats."

"Do you have any clue who is doing it?" Tobias asks.

"Last time I _checked_ you weren't apart of this family," Caleb growls.

"Caleb, shut the hell up. You don't have to be rude. Four just cares about me, okay?" I say exasperatedly.

"So are you two together, or something? Because Beatrice, you are too young—"

"We aren't together!" I yell in frustration.

"Then why is he over here so late?" he asks accusingly.

"My other friends left about twenty minutes ago and Four stayed behind. Oh my god! Four, they're going to be over here at 9 o'clock, we have to call the toilet papering off."

"I'll text them now," he says.

"Beatrice, you were going to go _toilet papering? _I'm not sure your friends are a very good influence on you," he says.

"First of all, it's Tris. Second, the guy who we were going to toilet paper is a total douche-lord," I say, quoting Shauna.

"That isn't even logical," he argues.

"Yes, it is. You see, there are many douches out there. But he, is the lord of them," I smile.

"Whatever, _Tris_."

"Why are we talking about this? We are in a life-threatening situation!" I yell. "How are we going to work this out, where do we go from here?" I ask.

"We need to find Dad, do you know where he is?"

"D.C." I simply say.

"Well, there's no getting there, so I guess we wait 'til January," he sighs.

"Yeah. So, what's your fake name?" I ask.

"Do you remember the Black's?" he asks.

"Robert and Susan? Of course!" We were all best friends in fifth grade. Robert and I were in fifth grade together and Caleb and Susan were in seventh grade together until they moved to Seattle that year.

"Well, Susan took me in at her apartment in Seattle."

"Really? How is she? How's Robert?" I ask.

"They're really good, Susan's in college now." he smiles.

"You still like Susan, don't you?" I laugh.

"W-what no…" he stutters.

"Mmmhm."

"Whatever," he glares. "Anyway, my fake name is Michael Brack. That's what it says on my ID. The program did all of this for me, though. I called Susan beforehand to make sure it was okay that I stayed with her before just packed up and showed at her door," he explains.

"Wait—so you flew all the way out here, in hopes that I'd take you in and have clothes for you too?" I say in disbelief.

"Kind of, yeah," he mumbles.

"Well, it's a damn good thing you're right," I smirk. "We still have some of your clothes, for some reason. It didn't make sense back then why Mom wanted to keep them, but it makes sense now."

"Thanks, B—Tris."

"Hey, thanks for trying, at least. Mom and Dad won't," I laugh.

I turn to Tobias, "Four, you should probably go home, it's getting late. I probably won't go to school tomorrow. Please don't tell the group about it. Just tell them I have an unexpected visitor and that they can come over after school, please?" I ask.

He nods. "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

I walk him to the door and hug him. "Thanks for being here," I whisper.

"Always. Be brave, Tris," he smiles. I smile back and close the door.

Caleb comes from behind me and says, "Just friends, huh?"

"Caleb, it's complicated," I wave him off.

"So, you're together and not together?"

"I don't know, okay? He told me he likes me and I accidentally admitted that I liked him but I told him I wasn't ready for a boyfriend."

"Oh," he says.

"Why do you care though?" I ask.

"Because I need to make sure he's the right guy for the best little sister in the world," he smiles and pulls me in for a hug. "I missed you, Tris."

"I missed you too, Caleb."

**4646-idk how to do a page break, so hey, here's my version-4646**

I wake up the next morning at 9. I look down the hall to see the guest room door closed, which means, last night wasn't a dream and Caleb is still sleeping.

I go downstairs and start to make pancakes. I remember Caleb likes blueberries on his because they're blue. He likes everything blue. Blue food, blue clothes, you name it, he's got it in blue.

"Oh my god, you made me blueberry pancakes. I love you!" He yells and hugs me from behind.

"You're so childish even though you're almost twenty years old," I laugh.

"Technically still a teen, though!" he argues.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I say as he shovels food in his mouth.

I sit down with some plain pancakes of my own and say, "So, you said last night you work for a company that's all science-y and shit?" I ask.

"Tris—well basically, yeah," we laugh.

"Were you working with them before you even 'died'?" I ask. "Because you said the company you worked for made the injection you were going to use."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad knew about the entire thing. They just didn't want to tell you about it because it was supposedly too much stress, but it looks like you've been more stressed without knowing," he laughs.

"Ha. No shit, Sherlock," I say as I shovel more pancakes in my mouth.

"So who's your closest friend?" he asks.

"Chrissy."

"Chrissy? Is that a girl or a guy?"

I laugh. "A girl, Caleb. Her real name is Christina."

"Oh, was she the first person you told about my death?" he asks. I just nod. "Did you tell anyone else besides Four and this Chrissy girl?"

"Yeah, I told the rest of the group, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Will. But I'm only going to tell Chrissy that you're Caleb, okay? She's the only friend I've ever had. I'll introduce the rest of the group to you as Michael."

"Okay, no one else, though," he says.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Okay, I'll clean this up while you take a shower, I took one last night," he offers.

"Okay, thanks." I run up the stairs and grab a black hoodie with a t-shirt underneath and a pair of black skinny jeans. I get into the shower and start singing, like I always do. I finally get out and put clothes on and put my wet hair up into a messy bun. I do all my other stuff and walk downstairs.

Caleb is already ready, so I say, "Okay, so today, I want to show you where I go to school, The Pit, and Dauntless Café. Those are places I spend most of my time," I laugh.

We head out and start walking, since Caleb took a cab here from the airport and neither of us own or have accessibility to a car. "So where are we starting?" He asks.

"Well school is the farthest, so we'll go there first and make our way back. Then, I'll show you around the Pit. After that, we can grab a bite at the café." I say.

"Sounds good," he says.

We start making our way towards the school. We walk for about two miles on the snowless sidewalk and make a few turns here and there, but it's not really that complicated of a route. Once we get there, I say, "So, this is my school. All the teachers are old and annoying," and walk off. "Oh, except Tori, she's awesome," I laugh.

"Okay, so The Pit next?" he asks.

"Yeah, that place is the best," I say.

We walk about a mile there taking a few twists and turns. I walk in and am immediately greeted by Bud, the owner. "Hey, Six! Why aren't you in school?" he asks.

"Oh, just showing my friend here, Michael, around town, he's new."

"Hey, Michael, you work out much?" Bud asks.

"No, I'm not really the sporty type," he scrunches his nose and shakes his head.

I fake-cough and say, "Nerd."

"That's not actually true," Caleb laughs, "I'm a geek, there's a difference."

"Uh, huh, sure." I say sarcastically but he just glares.

"Bye, Bud." I wave.

"Later, Six."

We walk out onto the sidewalk and Caleb asks, "Six?"

"Yeah?" I respond, "Oh, wait, you're probably asking what that means," I chuckle. "The guys at the gym noticed me breaking a lot of punching bags one day, so they kept track of how many I broke. Six," I shrug.

"_Six? _In one day?" he asks in awe.

"It was on a weekend," I shrug.

"So, is that how Four got his name?" he asks and I nod. "What's his real name?"

"I only know his first name, but that's more than anyone else," I smirk.

"Why'd he tell you, then?" he asks.

"I guess because he trusts me."

"Why does he trust you with that?"

"What is this, Caleb, twenty questions? He's my best-friend."

"I thought that was Chrissy."

"I can't have two best friends?" I laugh and walk into the shop.

"Can I get a turkey sandwich and—Michael what do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm not hungry, but can I get a coffee two creams and two sugars?"

"Yeah, that'll be $6.33," the boy behind the counter says. I hand the cash to him and he says, "Thanks. Are you two together?"

Caleb and I look at each other and burst out laughing. "N-no," I manage to say. "He's my best-friend."

"Well, that's good, because I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" he asks and I blush.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm really not looking for a boyfriend right now, my life is kind of a mess, but thank you," I smile.

"It's okay, I understand," he smiles back. "Maybe we can hang out sometime though? As friends," he adds.

"Sure, I'll see you around," I wave and smile.

I walk over to see Caleb already sitting down with our stuff. We talk for a while about random stuff until 2 o'clock, when I realize my friends will be over at 2:30.

We start to walk home the half mile, and when I see the door, there's a note taped to it. I rip it off and it reads:

_How many threats does it take before you take me seriously? Your worst fear has come true._

I start to panic and open the door. I see my mother, lying there, motionless. Caleb gasps and I rush to her side. "Call 911, Caleb!" He just stands there. "GO!" I cry.

"Mom, you have to wake up. Mom," I sob and put her head on my lap. "You're going to be okay, I promise. You have to at least _try_." I see a note on the floor lying next to me.

_You'll be lucky if she gets out of the coma. Am I taken seriously now?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I think you guys will like this chapter ;)_

**Tris P.O.V.**

As I sit there in my living room cradling my mother's head in my arms, I think about what we ever did to deserve this. We did absolutely nothing. We are a selfless family, we think about others before ourselves. I continually struggle with that, but I try, at least. I try to be intelligent without being annoying, selfless while still occasionally thinking about myself, honest without being harsh, kind without being peppy, and brave without being reckless. Is it even possible to accomplish all of those things?

I faintly hear sirens in the background of me and Caleb's sobbing. "Mom, just hang on a little longer, please," I plead, "You'll be just fine. You're a fighter, you always have been."

I text Tobias, somehow, with my shaky fingers.

**Only you and Chris come over. Emergency.**

I don't wait for a response, I just continue cradling my mother in my lap while Caleb continues pacing the same path up and down the living room.

"Did you read the note, Caleb?" I ask shakily.

"No, give it," he demands. I hand the note to him and he scans his eyes over the worst words I have ever read in my life. He just tears up even more.

The medics barge in and take her from my lap and onto the gurney. "She still has a pulse! Go, go, go!" This gives me hope. Too much, perhaps.

A police officer follows and starts to talk. "I assume you are the son and daughter?" we just nod. "I am Head Detective Amanda Portman. What are your mother and father's name?" she asks me.

"Natalie Prior and Andrew Prior." She scribbles their names down and nods.

"Okay, what are your names?"

"Beatrice and Caleb Prior."

"_You're_ Caleb Prior?" she asks in awe and he nods. "Okay, so I assume this has to do with your death threats?" she asks softly.

"How do you know about that? Only the Witness Protection Program knows about this," he says.

"I'm the head detective of the station, so I'm the only one that knows because_ I_ was the one that suggested you go there with your parents. I tried to get you all to go, but they refused," she shakes her head. "I'm working with the program on this case. We have a few leads, would you like to come to the station tomorrow?" We both nod in response. "Okay, we'll probably take her to the hospital a few blocks away. So, what condition did you find her in and what were you doing today?" she asks.

"Well," I begin, "I was showing Caleb around town today since he got here last night. Our mother was supposed to be gone volunteering until January and our father is high up in the government, as you know, and he is supposed to be gone for a month, too," I bend down and pick up the notes. I hand her the one that was taped to the door and say, "We found this taped to the front door at about 2:10 today. We left at about 10:30 this morning so that leaves about a two and a half hour time frame." I hand her the second note and say, "I found this one lying next to her when I rushed to her side while she was collapsed."

"We're going to have to take these for evidence. We are going to run fingerprint tests and see if there is any kind of match on them, but it's highly unlikely. The suspect probably was wearing gloves, they're probably not going to make a silly mistake such as to show fingerprints," she observes the notes even closer by squinting. "This is definitely the same person that wrote the notes, the handwriting is the same. It is most likely a woman. That's another great lead, too." She scribbles something on her notepad. "The handwriting is very neat, almost like calligraphy. These are short, but it is likely that a man wouldn't have cared what the note looked like," she turns to Caleb, "No offense."

"None taken, statistics show that men are sloppier than women by a mile."

"Okay," she turns around, "Linden, get my two evidence bags!"

"So, what happens now? When can we visit my mom in the hospital?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. Do you guys have anyone you can stay with?"

"I can ask a friend, they have a pretty big house," I say.

"Portman, there's no more evidence here. We tried for fingerprints but there are none. There's no forced entry, either." He hands her two evidence bags, who I assume is Linden. "Do you leave your door unlocked?" he asks and we shake our head. "That's weird; maybe the suspect saw Mrs. Prior outside and took her key then dragged her outside?"

"That's a possibility, and it's probably what the suspect did," Amanda sighs.

"Tris!" someone yells. I turn around and see Tobias and Chrissy standing there being held back by an officer.

"Are they allowed to come in?" I ask. "They're my best friends." She nods.

"Hey, it's okay, Nickson, let off," Amanda yells and Nickson nods and let's them run to me. The ambulance is long gone and the police officer's cars are here now.

"Tris, what happened?!" Chrissy yells and Amanda walks away.

"Okay, Chrissy I know this is a lot to take in at once, but this is my brother Caleb. He's alive, and I found out last night. You cannot tell _anyone_. He's in the Witness Protection Program. He goes by Michael Brack. When we're alone, you can call him Caleb. Now, Four, this is what you don't know," I look at him. "I was showing Caleb around town today and when we got home we found a note taped to the door that said, 'How many threats does it take before you take me seriously? Your worst fear has come true,' we ran through the door and found my mother lying on the ground unconscious. I found another note next her limp body that said, 'You'll be lucky if she gets out of the coma. Am I taken seriously now?' We've been getting death threats from an unknown source for about a year, which I didn't know about until last night." She just stands there in shock but nods. The police and detectives are now leaving.

"Okay, so Four, can we stay with you? I know it's a lot to ask for but—"

"Yeah, of course, it's fine, only for about a month though until my father gets home."

"Thank you so much, Four," I hug him. I realize what I'm doing and pull back and blush. Caleb raises an eyebrow.

"Our father should be here in town soon, too. He'll probably come as soon as possible seeing mom's condition. We'll probably go back to the house once our father's back in town," Caleb says.

"Okay, that's fine," Tobias smiles.

"You guys should probably get going; I'll be at your house soon, Four."

"Why don't I stay and help you pack some stuff then give you guys a ride home?"

"Your truck only has two seats though," I sigh.

"Well, there's actually three, but we'll have to squish you in the middle since you're the smallest," he gives a small chuckle.

"Okay, that sounds good," I say, "Let's head upstairs." Chrissy says bye and heads out to her car. We head upstairs and I start to put a few pairs of clothes and pajamas in the large bag in silence.

"So…" he says.

"So…" I mock.

"Well, what are you making of this whole situation?"

"I try to make the best of it," I sigh. "My mom is a fighter. She always has been. I know she'll be okay and wake up soon. She wouldn't leave us behind like that. What about you? You said your dad was out of town, what about your mom?" I ask, trying to take the attention off me.

"Well, my mom passed away a few years ago…" he scratches his neck.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's okay, I just don't talk about it much," he says. I go into my bathroom and grab a few other things and he follows. "I mean, I guess it doesn't naturally come up in a conversation much. Especially when Uriah talks about the stupidest things," he laughs and I do too.

"Anyway, I'm ready, let me go check on Caleb." We walk out and I already see Caleb waiting by the door.

"It's about time, what were you two doing up there?" he smirks and we both blush.

"We weren't doing _anything_, Caleb. Besides, shouldn't you be that overprotective brother?" I ask and laugh.

"Oh, trust me, I am," he says firmly with his smirk wiped away, which makes Tobias tense up. Caleb can obviously see that so he says, "Why'd you tense up if you're not dating?" he smirks again to Tobias.

"I, uh, I don't know. 'Cause I wish we were," he says more confidently.

Caleb says, "Do you, now?" and takes a step closer.

"Yes, and she already knows that," Tobias shrugs.

"Wait, so you two admitted that you like each other, but you're not dating?" he says.

"Yeah," I simply say.

"So why aren't you dating?"

"I'm about sick of answering that question," I roll my eyes. "I wasn't ready for one."

"Wait—_was_n't? As in past-tense?" Tobias asks while smirking.

"Yeah," I roll my eyes and get into the truck with my bag sitting on my lap. The boys soon follow after me.

My shoulders are scrunched because it's so tight in here. "This is really tight," I laugh.

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you have a super muscular guy and a semi-muscular guy in a small truck with you," Caleb says.

"Yeah, but I've got more muscle than Four, over here. I broke _six_ bags and he only broke _four_," I smirk.

"Rub it in my face, why don't ya?" Tobias smiles.

"Oh, trust me, I will," I wink at him.

"Wonderful," he playfully glares.

"You guys realize there is so much sexual tension here, right?" Caleb says.

"Would you stop? You sound exactly like Christina!" I yell. "Wait, did Chrissy put you up to this?" I ask in shock.

"Hey, she gave me ten bucks," he shrugs.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you guys," I say in frustration. We are now parked and I push Caleb out the door and he falls to the grass.

"That's what you get," I laugh. He gets up and tries to give me a noogie, but I get out of his grasp and flip him to the ground and walk inside. I take my shoes off and collapse on the couch.

"Make yourself at home, Tris," Tobias laughs.

"Thank you, I have," I laugh into the pillow.

"So, about earlier and the wasn't—"

"Four!" Caleb yells from the front door. "Can you show me my room? I'll just be reading. Tris, don't bother me," he says.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he says.

I sit there in silence and just think. Maybe I _am_ ready for a boyfriend. I mean, yeah, my life is a little stressed right now, but Tobias would only help me work through all of this because he already knows about Caleb. Plus, I mean, I'll be living with him for the next week, so I might as well make the most if it…

Tobias sits back down next to me. "Hey, Tobias."

"I like the way you say my name," he smiles and I do too. "Okay, that sounded really creepy," we laugh.

"Just a little," I smirk.

"Well about earlier, I wanted to tell you something," he says without looking me in the eye.

_Oh, god, what if he doesn't like me anymore? This is going to be so awkward._

He starts taking off his shirt and stands. _What the…? _But then I see his back. I spring up and touch his scar covered back. "Tobias, who the hell did this to you," I say firmly. **(A/N he doesn't have tattoos he's 17, sorry)**

"My father, Marcus Eaton."

"_Marcus?_ He works with my dad. Oh my god, I've met him before and I didn't even know what kind of monster he is! How long has he been doing this?" I say in fuming anger.

"Since I was a kid," he says.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

"I don't need your pity, Tris."

"I don't pity you, Tobias. I can't say anything, because my parents raised me better than to call someone some _very, very, very_ bad names behind their back. Plus, I know you don't need my pity. I know you don't need it. I was the same way, that's another reason I didn't tell people about him," I shrug.

"Thank you, sorry I snapped, but I've never told anyone about this but you."

"Really?" I ask and he nods. "Well, Tobias Eaton, I am honored," I laugh.

"Say my name again," he smiles and finally looks me in the eye.

"Tobias Eaton," I chuckle.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he says softly. I just shake my head and hug him. I can't seem to get the fact that he has no shirt on and I'm hugging him to go through my head.

I look up and see lust in his captivating icy, dark blue eyes. I pull back with my faces inches from his and immediately feel his lips crash onto mine. I am shocked for a moment but lean into him. I feel the tingling sensation all throughout my body coursing up and down and side to side.

I pull away, breathless, and smile. "I'm sorry, Tris. I really just _could not_ handle myself right there. Seriously, I—" I cut him off by kissing him again.

"It's okay, Tobias," I smile.

"Good, because I'd like to do that more often," he says grinning.

"Well, I think I might just let you," I grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Sorry for not posting this weekend, I was pretty busy… Anyway… Yeah, sorry. I appreciate all the reviews. So, I'm going on vacation on Wednesday so __**I won't update 'til next week.**__ Sorry guys, but vacation is awesome, considering the coldness that I live in. –Reese_

**Tris P.O.V. **

_Exhausted, _I think as I lay in bed. That's how I feel after yesterday's events. I know I should be all girly and happy right now because Tobias and I kissed, I am happy, but right now my father is 700 miles away and my mother is in the hospital, possibly never waking up. But right now, it takes all that I have not to grab a blade and run it across my stomach. In fact, it sounds kind of nice… The tingling sensation of the blood running everywhere inside of me. I need to punish myself. It's my fault my mom's in the hospital. It's my fault for the letters. It'd be my fault if the world burned down. Everything's my fault…_ No_. The person at fault is whoever decided to ruin my life and send the goddamned letters and hurt my mother. I will hunt them down and stop at _nothing _to get my revenge and put her in prison for the rest of her pathetic excuse of a life_. _I will not slip into depression again. It made my life a living hell. My father probably wouldn't even believe me if I told him about my depression. If I tried to get help, he'd most likely shoo me away and say I'm over-reacting or being dramatic. I've only been able to go to my mom. She is just so selfless and brave that she doesn't deserve my father. He's been so selfish ever since Caleb's fake death and my mom has been nothing but selfless working for charities and all.

"Beatrice! Er, Tris!" Caleb yells. I smirk at his attempt to use my new nickname.

"Coming!" I open the guest room door and walk down Tobias's steps. I see he's making bacon. "Yum, Four!" I say since Caleb is in the kitchen as well.

"Tris, we are going to the station still, right?" Caleb asks with his mouth full.

I roll my eyes and smirk, "Yeah, I will hunt this bastard down until my last dying breath. And if I don't find the woman that did this, my kids will. Then if they don't, my grandkids will."

"Wouldn't the woman already be dead?" Tobias asks and laughs.

"But I got my point across, did I not?"

"You sure did," Caleb mumbles.

"What was that, big bro?"

"Oh, psh, nothing."

"Mhm."

"Someone's afraid of their little sis," Tobias smirks.

"I am _not_ afraid of her!" Caleb yells.

"Uh huh, sure," I mumble.

"Whatever, you two," he rolls his eyes.

"So, Caleb, after the station, can we walk over to the hospital to see mom? I really hope she's okay…" I trail off.

"Of course, that's what I was thinking too. Maybe we can go to the café after? Four you can join us."

"Sure, but I'm surprised you like that place, it just seems so… un-nerdish," I laugh. "I'm surprised you'd rather be at the café than the library."

"Indeed, I love the library, sissy," I glare at him, but he continues, "but the library does not have food."

I chuckle, "Good point, and you might get shushed by the other nerds to stop crunching your chips too loud."

"Oh whatever, we're not that bad, you know. And I'm a geek, I thought we covered this, there's a difference!"

"Oh, and what might that be?" Tobias asks.

"Well, you see, a nerd is a book person who reads _a ton—" _

I interrupt, "Does that make me a nerd? I read a lot."

"Yeah," he smirks. "You're a nerd!" he points.

"Not a total one, I can still beat the shit out of you!" I yell.

"True. Anyway, nerds are the ones that read a lot. Geeks are the tech-y and science-y ones, like me, because I work for that company that makes the serums and stuff that you wouldn't understand," he dismisses it with a wave of his hand and we continue eating our bacon—which is freaking delicious, by the way, I know you care about what my food tastes like.

I say thanks to Tobias and head upstairs and take a shower. While I'm in there shampooing, I start singing, _'__I don't want to be here anymore, I know there's nothing left worth staying for,  
your paradise is something I've endured, see, I don't think I can fight this anymore, I'm listening with one foot out the door, and something has to die to be reborn, and I don't want to be here anymore__,'_

I Don't Want to be Here Anymore by Rise Against. I sort of don't want to be here anymore, but I'd never result to killing myself. I almost did, I tried over dosing. It didn't work. My parents weren't there, so they didn't even know. I woke up the next morning really confused. I thought I was dead and never see light again, especially since I knew I was going to hell. But who cares, that's where all my friends will be anyway.

I get out of the shower and get dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt. I get the business card the Amanda Portman gave me and call the number.

"Amanda Portman."

"Hi, this Beatrice Prior."

"Oh, hello, excuse me I'll be right back," she says to someone else. "Yes, Beatrice?" she asks.

"Um, I was wondering what time we could come to the station and check out the evidence?"

"Oh yeah, how's two?"

"That's great," I smile. Reasoning? I get to hunt down the bastard that did this.

"Okay, see you then. Will your brother be there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye, Tris."

"Bye," I say and hang up.

I walk downstairs and find Tobias and Caleb talking on the couch. I don't round the corner so I can listen.

"Do you think she's depressed?" Caleb says.

"Of course! She was singing a song that had the lyrics '_I'm listening with one foot out the door, and something has to die to be reborn, and I don't want to be here anymore__.'_

"Okay. I should have known. She showed me those cuts on her stomach the night I came home."

"Yeah, I forgot to ask her about that. I didn't see any new ones though, from the split second I saw them," Tobias replies.

"Why don't you just ask me, huh?" I ask angrily.

"Tris—" Caleb begins.

"No, it's completely okay to just _go behind my back_ and talk about my depression."

"Tris, we were worried about you, okay? We have a right to be." Tobias says.

I calm down. "Whatever. What do you guys want to know?" I ask.

"Well I heard you singing that song in the shower—" Tobias says but I cut him off.

"_You think I'd result to suicide?_ Never. I tried that before and I didn't work," I spit. Then I realize what I just admitted and pale.

"You _what?!_" Both Tobias and Caleb exclaim.

"Yeah, I tried, but it's over," I whisper.

"Tris!" Tobias exclaims and hugs me. "You're too beautiful to die," he whispers.

"Tobias…" I whisper as I shake my head.

"Tris, you are. Don't even deny it. You get all flustered whenever someone compliments you and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen," he laughs.

"I'll leave you two. Four you are telling me the details later," Caleb says and walks out.

"Tris, come here," he sits down on the couch and I nuzzle my neck into him. "How long have you been cutting?"

"It was about a month after Caleb 'died'. It went on for about four months. I was still depressed, but I just stopped for some reason," I shrug.

"Tris…"

"What?"

"Why were you singing that song? What the hell was that about? I can't lose you," he says and pulls me tighter.

"I… I don't want to die, I just… I don't know it's hard to explain. You wouldn't understand."

"Tris, just talk to me. Please," he begs.

"Okay. I don't want to die, I just feel really depressed. My mom is the only person I can actually rely on to help me and she could just be gone in a matter of seconds."

"She's the only person? What about me? Chrissy?" he asks.

"It's different, Tobias." I pull back and look into his eyes. "She's just—I don't know, okay! She's always been there for me, and now she's not! If she dies, I will have no one left. I'll have Caleb and dad but dad is just not being himself ever since Caleb. I just feel like I don't have any family left."

"Well," he says, "I'll be your family now."

"Tobias, I'm pretty sure you can't do that," I laugh.

"Sure I can. Why not?" he smirks.

"Because I'm seventeen so I'm not getting married yet," I laugh.

"You can see us getting married?" he asks seriously.

"Sure I can. Why not?" I ask.

"I don't know. Assuming you'll put up with me for that long," he smiles.

"What about you? Could you see us having a life together?" I ask.

"Definitely. So does this make you my girlfriend?"

I bite my lip and nod. He kissed me for a minute and I just sit there, enjoying the moment. He just grins like an idiot when I pull back. "If you smile any longer, I might just break up with you," I joke. He has a panicked look on his face. "I'm joking, Tobias, calm down," I laugh.

"Don't joke about that, I like you too much," he smiles. Ugh, that smile is just enough to make a girl melt.

"I know, right?"

"Tobias, did I say that out loud?" He nods. I blush and look down.

"It's cute. You know, the way you get flustered. But I'm pretty sure I already mentioned that already."

"You did," I smirk.

"Well, you're beautiful, smart, selfless, and brave. And, don't forget, have a smile that can make a guy like me melt," he smirks.

"What does that mean? Guy like you? I ask.

"A guy who's way below your league," he smiles.

"Tobias, I'm pretty sure you are the one about my league," I chuckle. "Have you looked in the mirror recently? You're gorgeous," I laugh as I say it more confidently.

"Well, you are pretty beautiful yourself."

"I like how you don't call me 'hot' or whatever. I feel kind of weird whenever someone calls me that… 'Cause it's not like I'm literally hot. It's just weird."

"Well, for the record—you are hot—but I don't say that out loud because it's very un-gentleman-like."

"Ha, well, thanks, I think," I laugh.

"It _is _a compliment, but there are much more synonym to that word that I prefer to use," he explains. "Like beautiful, gorgeous, Tris, amazing—whoops did I put your name in there?" he asks mischievously.

"Tobias—"

"Tris, you should be a synonym to beautiful," he says softly. I shake my head and look down.

"Tobias, I don't know what delusion you are living in, but, I might be okay-looking, but certainly not beautiful," I chuckle.

"You really can't see it can you?" he whispers, obviously deep in thought.

"No, and I also don't see what you see in me," I laugh.

"I see—like I said earlier—a brave, smart, selfless, beautiful girl sitting next to me. And she's the _only_ girl I see," he says.

"Tobias," I whisper as I try to hold back the tears.

"Tris," he whispers back. I look up and see him smiling.

I kiss him with all of the feelings that I have for him, which I don't exactly know what they are. He immediately kisses back. I wrap a hand around his neck and the other through his hair. He takes both of his hands and wraps them around my waist. I love this feeling; it's like we were made to fit into each other. I pull back and gasp for air. I straighten his hair and say, "thanks."

"For what?" he asks.

"One) my first _real_ kiss Two) All of those compliments."

"That was your first real make out session?" he asks.

"Yeah, you're also my first boyfriend, too," I sigh.

"Hey, well, it was an honor," he smirks. "Seriously, I hope I have the chance to do the honors again. Perhaps now?"

I slightly smile and pull his lips to mine regaining the position we were in previously.

"Tris, what time—what the hell?! Four, what are you doing?!"

"Um, Caleb, hey," I say.

"Don't 'hey' me. What the hell was going on?"

"Um, I was kissing him… what else did you think I was doing?" I ask sarcastically.

"I thought you two were 'just friends'!" Caleb yells.

"Caleb, I thought you were okay with Four!" I yell in confusion.

"I am," he says softly, "but you'll always be my little sister that I worry about getting hurt," he sighs.

"Caleb, I'm seventeen," I say.

"I know, but I'm allowed to worry. I'll probably worry until we're eighty years old," he laughs.

"Whatever, you dork," I hug him.

"You know," he whispers, "I do like him, I probably won't approve of anyone else."

I laugh and pull away, "Thanks, I think."

"Any time," he smirks. "Anyway, before I found you two making out," he smirks at Tobias who reddens, "I was going to ask what time we were going to the station."

"Oh, two," I check my watch. "It's 1:45 we need to go. Four, can you give us a ride? We were going to walk everywhere today, but we don't have time."

"Of course, anything you need."

"Well, in that case, I need $1000 and ten gold bars," I laugh.

"Maybe one day," he smiles.

"Okay, you two, let's go," Caleb says.

We drive there and get out. "You coming, Four?" I ask.

"Oh. I figured you just wanted me to wait out here."

"No, silly, come on." He gets out and grabs my hand. I could _definitely_ get used to this. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Sorry I posted chapter 10 twice! I felt like an idiot I wasn't paying attention or my computer glitched, maybe both XD sorry_

**Tris P.O.V.**

I walk into the Chicago Police Station and see it swarming with officers, detectives, judges, prosecutors, criminals, you name it. I walk up to where someone is actually sitting down, looking calm, and ask him, "Do you know where we can find Amanda Portman?"

"Yeah, follow me; I need to get out of this nuthouse."

He stands up and leads us down a few hallways, twisting and turning, left and right, until I ask him, "Do you mind me asking why it's so crazy here?"

"No, it's always like this," he laughs. "Here you are." He shows us the Head Detective's office.

"Thanks," I read his nametag. "Eric." He nods.

"Good luck, she's in a mood today," he laughs.

I knock on the door once and it immediately opens. "Come in! I have a new lead."

We follow her inside the small cube office. "Tris, Caleb, please come here. You," she looks at Tobias, "What's your name?"

"Four," he reaches out to shake her hand and she does back.

"Okay, Four, please take a seat over there," she nods toward a chair in the corner while still getting her files together for us to see. He lets go of my hand walks over there. "Here, sit down," she says while nodding to two chairs in front of her cluttered desk. We do as she says and she clears off her desk. She is standing behind it now with her hands resting on it balled in fists. She smiles.

"I have a new lead. So, we already know it's a woman, right?" We nod. "The doctors found a special… serum, if you will, in your mother's system. It was unknown to the doctors, which means it's from a special science research facility. Now, we have a list of every research facility that has to do with serums."

What if Caleb has to do with this? He said he works for a company that makes serums… She shows us the list. I feel Caleb tense beside me. "Caleb, is your company on the list?" I ask.

"_What?_" Portman asks.

"I work for a company, E.R.F, Erudite Research Facility. It makes serums. I work for them in Seattle, they were the ones that were going to give me the injection for me to fake my death, but the car crash came along so we used that to make it more believable," Caleb explains.

"Caleb, since you didn't use this injection, do you still have it?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Caleb, we were never notified about the use of a serum. Your cover story was supposed to be that you had to transfer over to a boarding school in England. Whoever your 'boss' is, is a fraud. That injection was most likely used to kill you. It might have been the same serum used on your guys' mother," she says.

_Oh my god, _I think. Our jaws are dropped.

"Caleb, who is your boss of this 'E.R.F?'" Amanda asks putting hand quotes around E.R.F.

"Um, Jeanine Matthews, she's here in Chicago," he says.

"What? That my freaking biology teacher!" I yell.

"Tris, like I said, she's a fraud. She might be doing this to get closer to you. Like learning your weaknesses, trying to figure out your every move."

"Okay, that part makes sense, but why would she do this to my mother?" I ask. "Why not me? Why not Caleb? Anyone but her! She doesn't deserve this!" I yell with tears in my eyes. I don't let them fall. I just sit there absorbing the tears back into my ducts.

"I don't know yet, Tris. That's why I haven't arrested her sorry ass yet," she grumbles.

"So all we have to find is her motive and we've got her?" Caleb asks.

"Basically. But we were thinking that she may be working with someone else. Or paid someone to do it for her. When you skipped school the day after your brother came back, Matthews was in the school building, right?" she asks.

"I don't know, I wasn't there," I sigh.

Tobias speaks up, "Yeah, she was there, I have the same class with Tris," he tells Amanda.

"Okay, thanks, Four," Portman sighs. "So that means that she does have a partner, or someone doing the dirty work for her who equally hates Natalie and the rest of you guys."

"Why do people hate us?! What have we ever done?" I ask Caleb.

He looks like something just hit him in the face with realization, "Maybe," he begins, "Maybe they don't hate us, but they hate our parents for having us. Our parents don't talk much about their past, do you ever think that maybe they don't talk about it for a reason?"

"Oh my god. We didn't do a single thing wrong, did we? It's our parents' past. Whoever is doing this wants revenge for something that our mother and father did. They want to hit them where it hurts, their kids. We just need to read up on their past before they had us."

"You guys are brilliant!" Amanda yells. "Okay, sorry," she laughs. "I'll read on their pasts while you guys go and look through the house, maybe some photos, diaries, anything you think might connect with their past. Do you think you'll need an officer to go with you to the house?" she asks.

"No, there's three of us and Four and I can beat the shit out of anyone," I say seriously but everyone laughs. "What? You know we can," I say to Tobias and he just nods.

"Okay, well we are going to visit our mom then we'll search the house. We'll definitely call you if we find anything," Caleb says.

"Okay," she breathes, "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too," I say.

We walk out and have no idea where to go. We walk back into her office. "Hey, um, can you maybe show us how to get out of here? We had someone show us here so we will probably end up in the morgue if we go by ourselves," I chuckle.

"Yeah c'mon," she waves us on. We walk down the confusing pattern of offices and training rooms. We eventually end up back at the main entrance.

"Thanks," I say and walk out of the madness inside leaving it behind for a whole new objective.

"Four, you how to get to the hospital, right?" I ask.

"Of course." We get in his truck with me squished in the middle. He starts the engine and pulls out. We take a few turns and are already there.

Caleb's phone rings. "Tris, it's our dad." I nod saying for him to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Are you freaking serious?" he yells.

"No, don't even pull any of that 'I'm so sorry, but I have to work' shit on me. Our mother could be breathing her last breath right now and you aren't going to be here until _January?! _That's bullshit! If you really loved her and us you'd here right now!" he practically screams through the phone.

This must look really weird, a girl and a guy with her brother screaming at someone on the phone in a hospital parking lot.

"Goodbye, _Andrew,_" he spits his name like venom and hangs up.

"Do I even need to explain? It's pretty obvious what was going on," Caleb says.

I shake my head. "Dad's been really selfish lately. He doesn't care about me or mom. It's just bullshit," I say deadly calm, which is probably worse than yelling. "You weren't allowed to talk to them while you were in Seattle, were you?"

"No, I had to keep my identity a total secret. Someone could track Mom and Dad's phone calls and assume it was me. I got his number from your phone, I stole it one night," he chuckles.

"Whatever, I don't care," I sigh.

"Tris, c'mon, please don't be so sad. It sucks seeing you like this," Tobias says. I just shrug and shake my head and walk in without them.

I walk up to the woman at the front desk and say, "Hi, I'm looking for Natalie Prior?" I feel Caleb and Tobias walk up behind me.

"She isn't in well enough condition for visitors yet," she says without looking away from her screen.

"But can't we still see her?" I ask.

"No, she could go into a rapid seizure at any second," she says still looking at the screen.

"Listen right fucking now, old lady," she looks at me in shock. "I have been through hell and back without my mother, and my father is being a dick, so I will either barge in there myself, or you can give me a visitors pass and tell me what room she's in, because I will find out, and I _will_ be seeing her today," I demand.

She smiles sweetly and says, "She's in room 265a floor three."

I smile back and say, "Thanks," and she fumbles for three visitors' passes and hands them to me. I hand one to Tobias and one to Caleb.

"Let's go," I say.

"That was kind of scary, Tris," Caleb says and smiles.

"Well, that's what I was aiming for."

We take the elevator to floor three and step off. I see a sign that says, 100a-200a left and 201a-300a right. I take a right and they follow. Let's see… 262a, 263a, 264a, 265a. I stop in front door and look at Caleb. He nods, motioning for me to open the door. So I do. I walk inside the room slowly. I see her lying on the bed, motionless. Like a dead body. That's practically what she is. I walk over to the couch next to her and Caleb follows.

I sit down and talk. "Hey, Mom. I don't know of you can hear me, but I might as well _try_. We really miss you. It'd be the best day of my life if you woke up. Um, we're still trying to find out who it was and why they did this. I'm just going to say it: Dad's being a real asshole. He said he won't be able to visit until January and we don't even know if you'll still be alive. He's being really selfish when you're the exactly the opposite. This should have happened to anyone else but you," I get up and run across the room to sob into Tobias's chest.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm here. I'm here for you," he whispers into my hair as he smoothes it down and holds me tighter.

"Tobias," I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Whoever did this is going to pay. I will hunt this sick son of a bitch down and put them in prison. I don't care how long it takes, but I will do it, and I will _not_ give up."

"And while you're doing it, I will be there by your side the entire time," he replies.

"Thank you," I pull back. "Caleb, are you ready?" I ask and he nods.

We walk out of the depressing room and go back to the lobby. We hand the woman behind the corner our necklaces and leave.

"Are we going to the café now or your house?" he asks while starting the engine.

"The house, I want to get started as soon as we can," I say determinedly.

"Okay," he pulls out and starts towards my house. We make the ten minute drive and I get out and march inside the house.

"Caleb, you take the living room, I'll take their room. Four, you can go to the kitchen and get something to eat or drink." I walk up the stairs into their master bedroom. I start in the nightstand next to the bed. I find a Bible and scan through it. Nothing. I look in the bottom drawer and find two blankets. Again, nothing. I go to the closet and my eyes scan through. I find nothing suspicious and go sit on the bed and groan in frustration. Wait—I have an idea!

I lift the mattress from the set. I look and find a frame. A picture frame. I stretch and grab it and slam the mattress down. I see a woman and a man, presumably my father. The woman he has his arm wrapped around has a spare upper lip, a hooked nose, and dark brown hair. She and my father look about mid-twenties. And they're holding _beer_. My father never drinks! Okay, yep, definitely suspicious. I take the picture out of its thin frame. Aha! A note. It reads:

_She will be out of the picture soon, I promise. We will have a life together. Nothing can separate us. I love you._

_-Yours, Andrew_

Who the hell is this woman? I know it's not a younger version of my mother; they look too different. I'm guessing I won't find anything else, so I head back downstairs. "Caleb, did you find anything?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Well it's a good thing I did," I smirk.

"What is it?" he asks urgently.

"Four, get in here!" I yell from the living room.

He enters through the swinging door of the kitchen and walk over to us. "What'd you find?"

"Okay, so I found this note behind a picture frame." I hand the paper to them and Tobias looks over Caleb's shoulder to read it.

"Oh my god. What about a picture? You said you found a frame," Caleb asks. I hand it to them. Tobias looks uneasy.

"Do you guys recognize her?" I ask.

Caleb shakes his head, but Tobias almost inaudibly says, "That's my mom."

_:O what? Yeah, I know, cliffy. And I won't update 'til Saturday or Sunday, I'm on vacation. Sorry for being so evil. Oh, and I swear Tobias and Tris aren't brother and sister, that's weird. I am not Cassandra Clare, if you know what I mean XD_

_-Reese_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Fourtris this chappie. You're welcome ;) Thanks for everything, you guys._

_-Reese_

**Tris P.O.V.**

"_Do you guys recognize her?" I ask._

_Caleb shakes his head, but Tobias almost inaudibly says, "That's my mom."_

_Ahem,_ _what?! _I think. Caleb and I just stand there in shock.

"Ah, okay… let's get this to Portman," I say awkwardly and they just nod.

I find her in my contacts in my phone and dial. She picks up on the second ring, almost as if she's waiting for me or someone else to call. "Tris, find anything?"

"Yeah, actually. I think it's better if we come and show you," I explain.

"Okay, get here at one tomorrow," she says urgently and hangs up.

**NEXT DAY (FRIDAY)**

I knock on her door and it immediately opens. "Come in! Watchya got?" she asks curiously.

"Well, this brings Four, over here, into case," I say.

"Okay…" she gives me a weird look. I hand her the picture of my father and Tobias' mother. "Who are they?"

"That," I point to my father, "is my father. The woman next to him," I point to her and glance at Tobias, "is Four's mother."

"Oh my god… Four what's your mother's name?" Amanda asks.

"Evelyn Eaton," he breathes.

"Okay," she scribbles something down, presumably Evelyn's name. "And is there anything else?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah," I hand her the note and she looks at me in shock.

"Could Andrew be having an affair with this Evelyn woman?" she asks.

"Well, I inferred that our father, Andrew, probably did not have an affair," Caleb says, "but loved her when they were young. He might have met our mother, Natalie, in the midst of their friendship and was torn between loving the two of them. He may have been planning on leaving our mother for Evelyn, but maybe our mother got pregnant with me. Right now, they are both forty-five years old. In the photograph, they look about mid-twenties. You see, I am nineteen. Thus, if Natalie had a kid at twenty-six, she'd be forty-five. Which she is. My theory is: Andrew was planning on choosing Evelyn instead of our mother, but Natalie got pregnant with me, so Andrew stayed to support her. I don't think our mother knew about Evelyn, but Evelyn knew what was going on with Natalie, thus, wanting to get revenge on our mother. She didn't send threats to Beatrice, here, because she didn't know about her. She only knew about me because she knew about the pregnancy, obviously. But, I think Four, here, was an accident, I mean absolutely no offense," he glances at Tobias, "but, perhaps, Evelyn wanted to show Andrew that she didn't care about him anymore, so she used Four's father as a rebound. She, most likely, intentionally got pregnant to show Andrew that she didn't care about him anymore; but she did. Maybe she still does to—"

"My mother is probably dead," Tobias says through his gritted teeth.

"Why do you think that?" Amanda asks.

"She left me with my father when I was about eleven," he says angrily. "She, most likely, is halfway across the country, or is dead because she took nothing with her when she left besides a bag of clothes. She left one day while I was at school. My father… he was broken after that. We were the ideal family. We were happy, my mother was a volunteer at a few homeless places and my father was just getting into the government. We thought we had everything together. Then she left. For no goddamn reason." He is shaking now. I run over to him and hug and just comfort him. My cheek lies on chest and his head nuzzled in my shoulder and hair.

"You said you were eleven when she left?" Caleb asks.

He pulls back but still grips my waist. "Yes, why does it matter?" he snaps. "Sorry," he sighs. "But why?"

"I started getting threats when I was thirteen. I'm two years older than you… which could mean that your mother may have starting sending threats when she left. She was the one that drugged our mother. _Your _mother is the one that ruined this family!" Caleb yells and Tobias looks down and walks to the door and leaves."You little son of a bitch—" Caleb starts to follow but I cut him off.

"Stop, Caleb! None of this is his fault!" I scream and follow for Tobias.

"Tobias!" I yell since it's a vacant hallway. I start to run towards a figure that I see walking out of the dark hallway with minimal light fixtures hanging. I grab his arm. "Tobias, this is not your fault," I breathe.

"Yes it is, Tris! If I was a better son, my mom would have stayed and would have been happy with her life! You even heard your brother! I'm an accident! A screw-up. A mistake," he whispers the last part. "She wouldn't have been jealous of your family if I was better," he says with a tear rolling down his face.

I wipe it away and whisper, "Tobias, you are amazing, and don't doubt that you are anything but. You have everything that every other guy wants. To be brave, smart, selfless, honest, and kind. And handsome," I chuckle. "And I wouldn't want you any other way," I finish.

He hugs me. "I'm sorry for leaving I just couldn't handle Caleb anymore," he sighs.

"I know, he'll definitely be getting yelled at later by me," I smile. "Let's just go. Caleb can walk," I grin devilishly. He doesn't say anything back, just has the same expression on his face and grabs his keys.

We walk to the truck, hand-in-hand. I get my phone and text Caleb.

_You can walk home, you dick. _

**Whatever. I'll be home at 4.**

It's two o'clock right now, so Tobias and will have some time to talk. I hold his hand across the center seat the whole drive home. We finally get there, we hit every read light. He unlocks the door and we walk in. He pushes me up against the door immediately kisses me, hard on the mouth and I kiss back. I wrap my hands around his neck and he puts one against the door and one on my waist. My lips are tingling from the odd sensation. One of my hands goes to his hair and runs through it. A soft moan escapes his lips. I pull back for air, but continue. We continue for about ten minutes until I finally pull back and smirk but he frowns.

"Triiiiiis, pleeeease?" he whines like a kid. I peck him on the lips and walk past him. "Now you're just plain teasing me," he complains but I nod. He then has a devilish smirk. "Okay, _Beatrice_."

"Two can play it that game, _Four,_" I say because I know he likes it when I say his name. I sit down on the couch, as does he.

"Beatrice," he glares.

"Four," I playfully glare.

"Tris! C'mon," he whines.

"I don't know Toby," I laugh and he does too.

"Toby?" he asks.

"Thought I'd try it," I shrug and he shakes his head.

He fake sighs and I finally give in. "Fine, five minutes," I chuckle and he grins.

"Good enough for me! I didn't even think you'd give me that," he smiles and crashes his lips on mine. It's not hungry, but slow and passionate. After about thirty seconds it turns hungry and I give in. I put my hands on his cheeks and he puts his on my waist. After a few minutes (more than five, might I add), he squeezes my butt.

I squeal and pull back, "Tobias!" I laugh and hit him in the chest.

"I had to," he defends. "You're wearing tight leggings!"

"Oh wow, Tobias, this is what I get for giving you more than five minutes," I shake my head and make a 'tsk' sound. "Looks like you'll never get extra again."

"That's a lie and you know it," he smirks.

"Nope, I stick to my promise," I say. "I mean threat."

"Tris," he says firmly. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Hm… maybe. I'll think about it, it's kind of a punishment for me, too."

"It really is," he says trying to give me reasoning.

"But…" he has a worried look, "But I guess I really like you, so I won't torture you."

"Well, that's a relief, because I really like you too," he smirks and puts his hand behind my head and pushes my lips to his. His one hand remains there and the other is on my cheek while my hands cup his cheeks. I move onto his lap with my legs on both sides of him. We continue for about ten minutes with my hand in his hair and his on my waist. I pull back without a word and stand up and walk to the kitchen.

I go to the fridge and get a can of Mountain Dew, also known as the best thing known to man. I hear Tobias walk in and ask, "Tris what'd I do?" with a worried look.

"Nothing, I'm thirsty," I laugh. "Don't even say 'for me'."

"You know me too well," he playfully glares.

"I know, but you totally would have said that," I chuckle and he mumbles a 'maybe'. I gulp down my entire Mountain Dew and throw the can away then walk to the living room with Tobias following.

"What do you want to watch?" he asks.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go to Chrissy's and tell her about… everything."

"Yeah, that sounds cool. We haven't even seen the gang in two days."

"Three, for me," I sigh. "Hey, why don't we all meet up at the café?"

"Sure," he says.

I get out my phone and put them all on the call, they all pick up and I put it on speaker. "Hey, guys, do you want to meet at the café? I've kind of been M.I.A. lately…" I trail off and I hear a chorus of 'yeah's and 'what the hell's. And especially from Uriah, 'you'll be explaining because you scared the hell outta me, what were you thinking?!' and I feel Tobias tense at my side. I glare at him because what he's getting mad over is stupid. "Yeah, yeah, Uriah, you guys are there in ten, okay?" I say and hang up.

"Tobias. You, sir, are an idiot," I roll my eyes and grab my wallet, getting ready to go.

"Why's that?" he asks, still tense.

"Because of Uri. Now take off your scary Four face, I want my Tobias back," I sigh and he softens. "That's better," I say and hug him. He pulls back and lifts my mouth up to his and fits our lips together softly. I pull back and say, "Tobias, seriously, I like you and only you. Uri is dating Marlene. I look at him as a big brother; I'd never go out with him, even if we weren't together."

"I know…" he trails off.

"Okay, let's go," I grab his hand and walk out. We get in his truck and drive there. I pull out my phone to text Caleb that I won't be home. We get there to see everyone else already there through the window. I take a deep breath and walk in with our hands still entwined.

Everyone gives us weird looks and Uriah hands Zeke ten bucks. "Did you guys actually place bets on us?" I ask incredulously and they nod. I laugh and say, "Wow."

"Tris! Oh my god!" Chrissy yells as Shauna and Mar squeal.

"Chrissy, Shauna, Mar, we'll talk tomorrow," I laugh and they nod. "So yes, we are dating. Anyway, you guys are probably wondering why I've disappeared off the face of the Earth," I say and the nod eagerly. "Well… someone sort of drugged my mom and put her in a coma. I've been at the police station trying to figure it out who it is." I get gasps of pity and 'sorry's, all around except from Chrissy and Tobias, of course. It really annoys me, but I blow it off. "Sorry guys, I can't really tell you anything else." They all nod in understanding and we continue to talk about everything else while eating our doughnuts. We all eventually head home.

I find Caleb there and say, "Caleb we all need to talk."

"Fine," he grumbles.

"Listen, none of this is Four's fault. He wasn't the one that sent those threats. He—"

"I know," he turns to Tobias. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. I was kind of still figuring everything out. I'm just really stressed right now," he sticks out his hand and Tobias shakes it. "Thanks for understanding," he says and goes to his room.

We spend the rest of the night laughing, kissing, and watching movies. I have to say, this really gets my mind off things.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Tris P.O.V.**

It's Monday. Over the weekend, Portman sent out a search for Evelyn. They can't arrest Jeanine yet because they don't have full evidence, so I still have to hear her boring lectures while glaring at her the entire time. I haven't gotten anything creepy from Peter today, unless you count staring and winking, then nope, nothing suspicious. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him for what he did to Shauna, and possibly other girls.

I'm in music class right now, Tori just assigned us to bands and she's reading off of the list of group members. "There are exactly twenty five kids in the class so five to a group," Tori says. I zone out until I hear "Tris, Four, Shauna," I perk up, until I hear, "Peter, and Molly." She continues and Tobias and I share worried looks at each other. She gives us time to work and this is when Chrissy, Will, and Mar give us worried looks. I mouth, 'it's okay' and they nod. We meet with them and Shauna and I are pretty shaky, her more than me.

"Hey, guys," Tobias says awkwardly.

"Hey," Peter says. "How are you Shauna?" he asks.

"Don't you dare even talk to her," I say in deathly calm voice. He just puts his hands up. "So what song were you guys thinking?"

"What about 'Welcome to my Life' by Simple Plan?" Molly asks.

I tense, "No. Please, just anything else."

"Why, the little stiff depressed?"

"What the hell does 'stiff' mean, Peter?" Tobias asks.

"Those two get stiff when they see me," he shrugs.

"Whatever," I scoff. "What about… Everybody's Fool?" I ask and they have blank faces. "You know, Evanescence?" They shake their heads. I get my phone out of my bra and go to my music. I look up and they seem surprised I have my phone.

"You know we aren't allowed having our phones, right?" Tobias asks. "And that you put it in your bra," he chuckles.

"Yes, Four, and does it look like I care?" I laugh and play the song. About three minutes later, they agree and we assign parts.

"So do you guys play any instruments?" I ask.

"Drums," Peter.

"Violin," Shauna.

"Guitar," Tobias.

"Molly?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Tris, you should sing, you're really good," Shauna says and I shake my head.

"I was just going to play piano."

"All votes for Tris singing?" Shauna raises her hand and everyone else raises theirs.

"Fine," I glare. "Molly, do you want to be back-up? You have a pretty good voice, too," I try to say nicely.

"I know," she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Um, okay… So I'll find the sheet music for you guys tonight so you can play it." They nod.

"So, Tris, why do you like this song?" Peter asks.

"I—I, um…" I stutter, not wanting to give them reasoning. "I don't have to tell you," I glare and go up to Tori and ask for a bathroom pass. She gives me one and I walk out. I go to the bathroom then I wash my hands, looking at myself in the mirror.

_You can't let them know, you can't let them know… _I repeat the words in my head until they are engraved there. I get myself together and dry my hands. I walk back with a fake smile on my face, and hand the wooden pass back to Tori.

"Tori," I ask and she looks up from her paper work. "Can I ask why you put me and Shauna with Peter?"

"Well, I know he's been a bit weird around you, but maybe you guys can to each other better," she shrugs. "But, if he still creeps you out and doesn't leave you alone, beat the shit out of him," she grins and I do too then nod.

As I walk back, Tobias looks at me with worried eyes. 'Later' I mouth and he nods. We just talk for the rest of class and decide to meet tomorrow at six at Shauna's house because she has a little brother that plays drums and has a set. She also has a sister named Lynn that played guitar and left it behind when she left for college, so we figured it'd obviously be most sensible for all of us to meet there.

Tobias walks me to third period, English, and kisses me on the cheek. "Four, you are going to be late. You have history and it's all the way across the school," I laugh.

"I know," he shrugs, "and I don't care."

"Well you should, you'll get in trouble."

"We'll talk when you stop caring your phone around with you in your bra," He looks at my boobs and walks away.

"That'll earn you a smack later!" I yell. He turns his head and mouths 'I know,' and heads off into another hallway.

I walk into Reyes's class and sit just as the bell rings.

**-Page break-**

I hit the punching bag with all my might, wishing it'd be my father's face. Granted, I would not punch him repeatedly, my mother raised me right. Just once, I would like to punch him square in the jaw and get it over with. After this whole… situation is over with, I probably will never speak to him again. When my mom wakes up, I'm living with her. Hopefully she'll come to her senses and get a divorce.

Andrew is selfish. (2 punches)

He hasn't been part of my life. (4 punches)

Favored Caleb. (5 punches)

Didn't care about coming home for Christmas. (6 punches)

Treated my mom like shit after Caleb's 'death.' (8 punches)

Wouldn't come home to see Mom when she could be dead for all he knows. (11 punches quickly)

I realize someone is saying my name over my music, but I continue punching angrily with tears in my eyes. The person grabs my arm and gently takes my earbuds out and I realize it's Tobias. "Let me go," I squirm and he grabs my shoulders, but not roughly. I punch his chest. "Let me go," I sob and just fall down against him. He leads us against the opposite wall and we just slide down with me sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Luckily, there is no one upstairs near the bags seeing me break down. We just sit there until I control my sobs into silent tears treading down my face.

"Let's go home," he whispers and I nod. I wipe away my tears; thankfully I didn't wear any make-up today, so my eyes are just red.

We walk out with our gym bags and his arm across my shoulder pulling me closer. We get into his truck and I sit in the center seat, leaning my head on his shoulder. I feel his muscles flex every time he turns the steering wheel.

He parks the car in his driveway and we get out. He unlocks the door and drops my bookbag on the step next to the stairs to take up later. We sit on the couch and I just put my face into his chest with his heart thumping loudly.

"Tris… what was that about?" he asks as he plays with my hair.

I sigh. "Andrew. I just kept on thinking why he'd been such a dick lately and why he'd been so selfish. I just wanted to punch him in the face for not being a good husband or father. I'll probably never speak to him again." Tobias just pulls me closer and kisses my head. "Oh, I forgot," I smile and slap him in the face. Not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to get my point across.

"What the hell was that for?" he asks in shock.

"Phone. Bra. Enough explanation?"

"You were serious about that?" he laughs.

"Um, yeah, I thought I just clarified that," I smirk.

"I'm just admiring you body, you're beautiful," he whispers in my ear. I just blush and say nothing. He looks at my red face and kisses me. Being the teenage boy Tobias is, he tries to turn the kiss hungry but I keep my hands wrapped around his neck and nothing more. He moans in complaint and I pull back.

"Tris."

"Tobias."

"Bea."

"Toby." We go back and forth.

"Trissy."

"Four," I smirk, knowing it's the worst one and he glares.

"You crossed the line," he stands up and throws me over his shoulder. He carries me to the kitchen with me pounding on his back, and then I realize it probably hurts, he has scars there.

"Oh my gods, Tobias, are you okay? I was pounding on your back, I wasn't thinking—" He sets me down and kisses me softly.

"Tris, it's okay it didn't hurt that bad, or else I would have said something. And did you say 'gods?'"Then he goes to the fridge and hands me a Mountain Dew while he grabs… whipped cream?

"Yeah, I love Greek mythology. Why do you have a whipped cream can?" I ask while chuckling.

"So I can do this," he says and points the nozzle in his mouth and squirts.

"How mature, Tobias," I laugh. He points towards the can gesturing if I want some since he has his mouth full. I take it and do the same. As I am about to finish, Caleb walks in and laughs.

"Hut ohp!" I say with a mouth full of cream and that makes him _and_ Tobias laugh even harder. After I swallow I start to laugh along with them.

"So, this is what you guys do together in your free time?" Caleb asks.

"Nope," Tobias smirks. I look at him with wide eyes and he shrugs.

Caleb turns serious and steps closer to Tobias and says, "Then what exactly do you _do_, then?"

"Um, we go to the gym a lot…" he stutters and I laugh.

"No," I say, "Caleb, we make-out." Caleb laughs. "No I'm serious," I say with a straight face.

"You mean you two are together now?" he asks, almost fuming like a cartoon character.

"Yes, Caleb. We didn't mention that?" I laugh and he shakes his head. "Well we are."

"Tris, are you sure you really need a boyfriend? I mean you're kind of going through a lot right now."

"Yes Caleb, I am, he's been helping me through a lot of it, and so have my friends."

He turns to Tobias, "And Four, I like you, I do, but just be careful, she's going through a hard time," he sighs.

"Right here," I mumble.

"I know, Caleb, we help each other, I've been going through a lot myself, too," Tobias glances at me.

"Okay, well I know that you're good to her," he shakes his hand and nods and goes back upstairs.

"That was basically your 'father to boyfriend of talk,'" I laugh.

"I know, but I wasn't nervous," he shrugs, "I know he likes me."

"Cocky much?" I laugh and roll my eyes, "He does like you, though, seriously," I say as I open another Mountain Dew.

"Tris, I think you have a problem," he glances at the green can I hold to my mouth.

"What? Do not." I gulp another few sips.

"Yes, you do, but I'm not going to fight with you, because I love the taste of Mountain Dew," he kisses me. He tries to pull back, but I pull his head closer to mine. He pushes me up against the island with his arms around my waist and I put my hands in his hair. I hear something on the other side of the door but I ignore it and keep making-out with my boyfriend. _My boyfriend._ I still can't believe he likes me.

"Hey Fo—ew! Guys!" I think Uri says. We pull apart and see the whole gang in the kitchen. Tobias and I fix our hair.

"Why didn't you text me and tell me you were coming over?" I ask Uriah.

"Four invited us!"

I look at Tobias. "I wouldn't have done that had I known they were coming over!" I yell at him and he shrugs. "So why'd you invite them?" I ask nodding towards them.

"Well, I have a pool, if you hadn't noticed and I thought we could go swimming because I'm really bored," he laughs.

"Four, it's forty-five degrees outside, if you haven't noticed," I laugh.

"But you'd be really hot in bikini," he whispers and I tense.

"Four, can I talk to you for a second?" I say looking at the door and he nods. "We'll be right out guys," I smile and look at them.

Tobias and I walk outside the kitchen door and I say, "I can't wear a bikini," I shake my head.

"Why not? Tris, if you're thinking you are fat—" I lift up my shirt and show him the scars on my stomach. "Oh, shit, Tris, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I told Chris to bring a bathing suit for you and it's probably a bikini… I'm such an idiot. God—" I cut him off by pecking him on the lips.

"I'll just run to Walmart or something and get a one-piece, okay? It's fine, I promise," I say and he nods sadly, as if I'm disappointed in him, which I'm not. "Hey, look at me," I cup his cheek. "It's okay," I laugh sweetly.

"Okay," he says and kisses me for about five seconds and we head back inside the kitchen. I open the door and hit something.

"You guys were listening!" I state more than question.

They nod and everyone looks at me expectantly, wanting me to explain. "I don't have a bathing suit, so Chrissy, can we run to Walmart or something?"She nods and everyone else goes to change into their suits.

We get into her car and she says, "So, Tris, what's the real reason why you pulled Four outside the kitchen besides telling him you don't have a suit?"

"Um…" I take a deep breath. "Chrissy, I have scars on my stomach."

"From what, exactly?" she asks softly.

"Myself," I simply say. She almost swerves into a ditch makes me let out a scream, flashing back to the worst night of my life. She pulls into the Walmart parking lot but doesn't get out.

"Tris, please tell me you don't do this anymore," she whispers and I shake my head.

"I've thought about it recently, but never followed through. I'm still kind of depressed though…" I trail off.

"But—but you seem so happy," she says. "Have you been faking this entire time? Are you actually happy around anyone or is this all an act?" she whispers.

"I'm mainly happy when I'm around you and T—um, Four. Occasionally the rest of the gang," I sigh and she perks slightly.

"You know Four's real name, don't you?" she half-smiles and I nod.

"Of course I know his real name, I'm his girlfriend."

"Yeah, but Tris, he's had past girlfriends and they didn't know his name. None of us do."

I smile. "Really?" she nods.

"Let's go," she says and we get out of the car.

"Shit, Chrissy, do they even have any bathing suits this time of year?" I ask and stop in my tracks.

"Yeah, and usually they're on sale!" she squeals, "But it's Walmart, so they can't be that good," we laugh. "But, hey, a suit is a suit," she shrugs.

We walk into the automatic doors and she leads me to the clothing section. "What about this one?" she holds up a bikini and I immediately shake my head.

"It has to be a one-piece, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she sighs. We scan through the rack and I see a black one with slits in the back and ties around my neck. And it's $8.99!

"Chrissy, I want this one," I firmly state.

"Ohhh! Cute," she squeals.

We go up to the clerk, who looks about our age. He looks like a perv. "Hey ladies," he winks and looks at me, "I bet you'd look hot in this." Yep, perv.

"That's why I bought it," I say with a straight face.

"My shift ends in five, want to get out of here?" he asks.

"Sure," I say and Chrissy looks at me with big eyes. I wink at her and she doesn't understand. "I'll wait outside," I say and wink.

Chrissy and I walk out and she yells, "What are you doing?! You're with Four!"

"Chrissy, I'm waiting for him to get out here so I can punch him in the face," I laugh and she loosens.

"God, Tris, you really scared me there! Four really likes you," she smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, now go around the corner, you can watch from there, get it on video, I want you to be able to hear what I say," I grin and she does too.

I wait there for a minute and he walks out. "Hey, babe, you're hot." He looks me up and down.

"Thanks," I twirl my hair.

"You ready?" he asks.

"No, are _you_ ready? Haha, probably not," I answer for him and punch him square in the jaw. "I have a boyfriend, you dick!" I yell and walk off to Chrissy who is laughing hysterically over the steering wheel already in her car and I join.

"That—" she laughs. "That was the best—the best thing I've ever seen in my life," she continues hysterically and drives home.

"Guys!" she yells when she gets to the backyard. You gotta get out and hear this," she laughs. They all get out and look expectantly. "So, there's this guy, right? He worked at Wally-world, and he was like 'You'd look hot in this,' to Tris," she says in a mock manly voice and Tobias tenses up. "and she was like, 'Yeah, that's why I bought it,' and he was like, 'hey want to get out of here?' to Tris, and—"

"Chris is there a _point?!_" Tobias asks angrily.

"Yes, if you'd just listen! It's hilarious what she does. Anyway, he asked that and she said sure—"

"What?!" Tobias yells.

"Four, calm down. So I was like what the hell, Tris?! Anyway she explains the plan when we were outside. I got the whole thing on video," she laughs and everyone crowds around her to see, excluding Tobias. "Four, watch this," Chrissy demands. He still looks angry, but walks over anyway. She plays it and you can hear what I'm saying and now Tobias is shaking with anger. He looks at me with hurt and I smile and nod towards her phone, motioning for him to watch the rest, he does. Then I hear my fist connect with the guys jaw and yell at him, where I grin, devilishly.

Tobias walks over to me and hugs me, "I'm sorry I got angry. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," he kisses me. I pull back and smile at him, and go change into my suit. Everyone else is inside the pool again, but Tobias is waiting.

He looks at me in shock, and I say, "If you are looking for my eyes, they are right above my mouth, I know you know where that is."

He shakes his head, "Sorry, you look gorgeous." I blush and walk over to him and hug him.

"Do really think I'd go sleep with that guy?"

"No Tris, of course not, but you were flirting with him, so I got really upset," he sighs.

"I know, but I couldn't just punch him in the store," I chuckle.

"I'm really proud the way you handled that." He pulls back and kisses me, hard. I immediately kiss him back with my palms on his chest and his in a bone crushing hug. Our tongues tangle and I finally pull back.

"We should get outside." He just smirks and put his hand on my waist, a little lower than usual. I smile to myself and go outside.

"Holy shit, Four! It's freezing!" I go to his chest for warmth.

"The pool is heated, c'mon!" I mumble a 'fine.'

I jump in and it feels like a glorified hot tub. Once Tobias is in he immediately grasps my waist. We lean against the edge, like all the other couples.

"So," Zeke says, "Chrissy says you know Four's real name?"

"Yeah," I say with a raised eyebrow.

"How does Chrissy know that you know my real name?" Tobias asks.

"I let the first letter slip out," I say, "Sorry."

He shakes his head, "It's okay."

"What's the first letter?" Zeke asks Chrissy.

Before we can tell her to stop, she says it, "T."

"Tony?" Zeke asks.

"Trevor?" Mar says.

"Tina!" Uriah yells which earns a laugh from all of us.

"Trent?" Shauna asks.

"Thomas?" Chrissy asks.

"Tod?" Will asks.

"None of those," Tobias and I shake our heads.

"I have something to tell you guys," Tobias says in a high-pitched voice. "I'm getting a sex change and I'm going by Taylor," we all laugh. "I'm not kidding!" he says even higher but he breaks down and laughs with us in his sexy deep laugh.

"But Taylor isn't your real name, right?" Will asks with disappointment.

Tobias shakes his head. "Why won't you tell us?" Uri pleads.

"Because that's only for Tris to know," he says firmly.

They all look at me. "Okay, his name is…" They look at me expectantly while Tobias looks worried. "Tina! Uriah was right! He's really a girl and I'm a lesbian!" I laugh and so does everyone else.

"I thought you were actually going to tell them," he whispers to me.

"Never," I kiss him shortly.

We go back to talking about random stuff, mostly brought up by Uriah, of course, until he asks, "So, Tris, why didn't you wear the bikini Chrissy brought you?" he asks casually, but it's what everyone was thinking.

"I… um, I just didn't want to," I tense and stutter.

"Tris, I'm sure you got some abs, you should show them off!" Mar says.

"Yeah, Tris—" Zeke begins.

"Stop. She didn't want to wear it and that's that," Chrissy yells and I give her a thankful look and she smiles back at me.

"You okay?" Tobias whispers and I slightly nod.

We talk about stupid stuff for the rest of the night.

I finally crash onto my bed, dreaming of a day in paradise, with no worries, a hammock on the beach, no one around for miles, where I can freely wear anything I want to and not be ashamed. Where I dreamed in paradise, when I was just a girl, I expected the world, but it flew away from my reach, so I ran away in my sleep.

_I like reviews, but I'm not going force you and be like, 'BOW TO ME, YOU PEASANTS.' _  
_Those were Coldplay lyrics btw ^ the dreaming one… Yeah those… No… The one right above. It's literally right there… Not in the author's note… NO ITS RIGHT THERE._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Thank you guys so much for over 100 reviews! _

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up to my alarm clock playing 'Shatter Me' by Lindsey Stirling featuring Lzzy Hale. _Somebody shine a light__. __I'm frozen by the fear in me__. __Somebody make me feel alive__and shatter me.__ S__o cut me from the line__, __dizzy, spinning endlessly,__ s__omebody make me feel alive__ a__nd shatter me._

I stop my new favorite song and hop into the shower with my clothes for the day. I scrub the smell of chlorine off my body after washing my hair and get out. I picked out a black zip-up sweatshirt, dark grey jeans, and black converse, my usual outfit.

I think about my dream last night. I ran away to an island with no one there, but there was already a house on the edge of the beach… like it was meant for me to go there. I'd found a hammock, too, tied between two trees. I ran away there because my mom died, my father wouldn't take me in, and Caleb was killed. I was just a girl, about eleven, but I still survived off fruit and found a lake with freshwater. I don't know if this was a dream or a nightmare. I loved it there; the scenery was so nice, mountains, oceans, dormant volcanoes in the distance, and no one was there. Just me, and I loved it. No one to bully me, no one to give me problems to solve. But the downside was: All of my family was dead to me in some way. Caleb and Mom were actually dead, but my father wasn't my father at all. He was Andrew Prior, and his daughter was Beatrice Prior. She's dead now. Tris Natalie was alive. She doesn't have a last name because she doesn't belong to a family anymore. She kept her middle name; she always wanted to keep a part of her mother with her. She couldn't take any of Caleb's names, so she always wore at least one blue item. This island, it almost sounded nice. But right now, I need to be there for my mom, because of she wakes up, she may have no memory, and my fath—Andrew—won't even be there for her to remember. He probably doesn't even love her anymore. If he did, he would have thrown away that picture of him and Evelyn and moved on to support his family. If everyone—Mom, Dad, and Caleb—were gone, I'd probably move the second I had enough money. But, I have friends now. That could make or break my entire decision. Mainly, it'd be Tobias and Chrissy. They've had so much of an influence on me. They've made me the real Tris, not Beatrice Prior, but Tris Natalie. As soon as I turn eighteen, I'm changing my name to 'Tris Natalie Wright.' Wright is my mother's maiden name, I want to be like my mother as much as I can, she is so brave and selfless, and I absolutely thrive to be both.

I feel fingers snap in my face. "Tris, you in there?" Tobias asks worriedly.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking," I sigh as I sit on the stool across from Tobias who is standing eating his banana.

"Wait, you need to eat something," he says firmly. I shake my head and he says, "What all did you eat yesterday?"

"Um…" I think. "A salad for lunch," I mumble.

"You are eating something, whether you like it or not," he deadpans and throws me a banana. I eat it, knowing I wouldn't be leaving any time soon without eating _something._

"I think you care more about me than I care about myself," I mumble and walk outside, but he heard it.

"Yeah, I obviously care about you because you are my best-friend and girlfriend!" he shouts.

"So? You could just let me be! Let me not eat as much as I used to! I've been under so much stress, that I forget to eat, okay?! Newsflash: That's what stress does to you, _Four_!" I yell back and hit him where it hurts by using his nickame.

"Tris," he says softly, "I know you are under a lot of stress, but I just want you to be healthy. Your mom would absolutely _hate_ seeing you like this. She wouldn't want you to be like this because of her."

"It's hard, Tobias," I whisper and hug him.

"I know it's hard, but we'll get through it together. I promise. You and I," he whispers.

"And Chrissy," I laugh and pull away. I kiss him quickly and get into the truck.

We drive in silence, comfortable one though. We get out and find each other's hands once we get there. Yesterday, we were getting a ton of dirty looks from girls; ones filled with hatred or jealously—probably both. Looks like things will be the same today.

"Hey, Four," a _really_ pretty girl says.

"Hey, Six," Brian comes up and says.

"Brian," I say in a monotonous voice.

"Zoe," Four says in the same tone as I and we walk off.

"Oh my god," I mumble.

"I know," he laughs, "That couldn't have been anymore awkward."

"Pretty sure it could have, but I really don't care."

"Okay, Demi Lovato," he laughs.

"Hey, that song goes to my father," I laugh back. We get to my locker and he kisses me and walks off to his. I get my stuff for first and second period and walk into something—someone. That someone is Brian. Just what I need.

"Six, why won't you just go out with me?" he backs me into my locker.

"Because I have a boyfriend," I grit through my teeth somehow.

"So? Why don't we just have some fun? He doesn't have to know."

"Brian, we've been over this. And I'm pretty sure I beat you up last time."

"I didn't want to hurt you. _That _time."

"That time? What you're going to hurt me now? Don't forget they call me Six for a reason." The hallways are empty now and he grabs my arm firmly. "This again?" I mumble. I drop my books and someone must hear me because the teacher comes out of the room but I'm already elbowing him in the stomach but he grabs my arm and pulls me forward to his lips. I pull back and punch him in the face then I sweep his feet out from under him. The teacher, who happens to be Tori, asks me if I'm okay and I say yes.

She calls some guy from her class to walk him to the school nurse, but he yells, "I'm fine!"

"Then get to my class, Brian," she spits. He walks in, as do I, and they start laughing at his bloody lip I gave him. She writes me the pass to Biology and along the way, I get cheers from multiple boys_ and_ girls. I don't say anything just walk out angrily.

I slam my books down on my desk and hand the pass to the woman that ruined my life. She nods and gives me a worksheet that everyone else has. I start working on it then I get a tap on the shoulder. It's a note from either Tobias or Chris. I take it without looking him in the eye.

It says, _What's wrong?- Chrissy and Four_

_Later-6_, I simply reply and hand it back to him over my shoulder without looking at him. I continue on my worksheet.

For most of the life of the cell, are chromosomes too tenuous to be seen under a microscope?

_Yes, because I will definitely use this information for my entire life. _I mark down true and continue. I am the first to hand mine in, so I still have about twenty minutes left of class.

I get out a notebook and start drawing, just for fun. I've never actually tried drawing before, but I'm bored and angry. People say drawing helps you get out your emotions? I don't even know, music is my escape. I try it anyway. I'm drawing the words '_La morte bella' _meaning 'death is beautiful.' I already said this, but, I am not suicidal. I'm depressed, but never suicidal. I tried it, and it didn't work, so I believe it wasn't my time yet. Death is just a whole new adventure. You don't know what it's like, what to expect. Death is a journey in everyone's lives, and it has to be completed someday, so why fear it?

I write the words in cursive in the center of the page with my pencil darkly. From the top right corner I shade it very dark, almost black, then I go up the black-to-white scale until I get to the center and do the same on the bottom left corner.

"Class, I'm going to the office print some worksheets for tomorrow, do not fool around or I will put you on the detention list on the spot," she says coldly and walks out.

Everything goes smoothly for the first thirty seconds until Peter has to be a dick and say, "Hey, stiff, what's that mean?"

"Nothing that you need to know," I say and continue my drawing, erasing around the edges of the letters to make it pop more.

He leans into my shoulder, making Tobias tense, I see out of the corner of my eye. "Who knows what 'La morte bella' means?" Peter shouts.

"Beautiful death," some smart kid yells back.

"Awww, the little stiff _is_ depressed!"

"Shut the hell up, Peter!" Chrissy and Tobias yell at the same time while I just keep my head down, staring at my drawing. "You don't know what she's been through!" Chrissy yells.

"Care to share," Peter asks evilly.

"No," I squeak out.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asks and puts his hand to his ear.

"I said fucking no!" I scream.

"Ohhh, she's got a potty-mouth!"

"Screw you," I mumble.

"Will you please? It'd be my honor."

Tobias gets up, but I grab his wrist and push him back down in his seat behind me. "Matthews will be back soon, you'll get a detention for punching him," I whisper/yell. He doesn't say anything, he just sits back down.

The bell rings and we get up to leave. We, three, walk to music in silence because none of us want to discuss it _and_ Tobias and I have to work with him and Molly.

We get there and Tori dismisses us to work in our groups. I walk over to where we sat yesterday.

"Did you get the sheet music, Tris?" Shauna asks.

"Oh sh—" I begin.

"I got 'em," Tobias says and I let out a breath.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem, you fell asleep, so I just did it," he shrugs and I kiss his cheek.

"No PDA!" Chrissy yells and we laugh, except Molly and Peter, of course.

"So, what is there to even practice at school? We can't practice here," Peter says, cutting off our laughing.

"I guess nothing, unless we ask Tori if we can practice right now," Shauna shrugs. "She has all of the instruments and I have my violin."

"But you guys haven't even seen the music yet, let alone play it," I say.

"I don't know I think I'm pretty good," Peter says.

"Me too, I'm first chair," Shauna pleads.

"I'm not bad," Tobias shrugs.

"Well, okay then, I'll ask Tori," Molly says and gets up. She nods from across the room waving us up. I'm shaking. Usually I play piano and sing, so I don't have to look at the people watching, but now, not so much.

I go up and say, "Sorry if we suck, it's our first time actually playing this," I laugh. "It's Everybody's Fool by Evanescence."

I wait 'til they have their instruments ready and music on the stands. They all nod and I start.

**(A/N Please read, lyrics are important to Tris)**

Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence,  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that:

Never was and never will be,  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look here she comes now!  
Bow down and stare in wonder,  
Oh how we love you,  
No flaws when you're pretending.

But now I know she:  
Never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask,  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie.

I know the truth now!  
I know who you are!  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled!

It never was and never will be,  
You're not real and you can't save me.  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.

I finish and it leaves Shauna on her violin closing the song. Once she's done we all hear rapid clapping.

"Would you guys like your grade now or perform again on Thursday?" Tori asks.

"Depends on what the grade is," Shauna asks.

"A."

"We'll take it!" Molly yells.

"We aren't still going over to your house now, Shauna, right?" I ask and she shakes her head.

We all smile and head back to our original seats apart from the group. Well, apart from Peter and Molly, that is. I sit next to Chrissy and ask what song they're doing.

"I Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato and Cher Lloyd," she replies. "Me as Demi, Mar as Cher, Uriah on cello—"

"What?" I laugh. "You play cello?"

"Yeah, I'm not that bad!" he laughs back.

"Anyway," Chrissy chuckles and continues, "Edward on guitar, Myra on keyboard."

"That's a really good combination, you guys'll do great," I smile and go back to drawing, it's kind of fun.

I finish the one I started in Biology and start another one. I start drawing a melting clock, dark on the top and fading lighter towards the bottom. In the center I write, 'This pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase.' A lyric by, who else, Evanescence. It explains that I have forgiven Caleb, but I still won't forget what happened when he left.

"I didn't know you could draw like that, Tris," Tobias says.

"Yeah, neither did I until about an hour ago," I laugh.

"You'll be explaining about that later, too," he says firmly.

I roll my eyes, "Sure, Four, thanks for asking I appreciate you giving me an option," I mumble.

"Tris—" he begins, but the bell rings and I walk to English without him.

**-Page break-**

Lunch. I'm not even hungry. I get a salad, though, because I know Tobias will get mad if I don't eat. Everyone sits down, except Tobias, he's last in line, and starts talking. I just eat my salad, not joining in.

"Tris!" someone yells and I turn around. I see no one through the crowded room that I recognize. I turn around and shrug it off. "Tris!" I hear it again and all my friends look at me strangely. I see Amanda come out from the crowd, running breathlessly. "It's—" she breathes, "Your mom." I pale and go with her, not even saying goodbye to my friends, only caring about my mother, and _only _my mother.

_Well hey there! Happy 4__th__ of July! WHO'S EXCITED 4 THE 4 BOOK?! 4 MORE DAYS! I like the number 4 :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_You guys. I have 99 follows. The suspense is killing meeeee!_

**Tobias P.O.V. **

I am about walk to walk out the door to lunch when I am approached by none other than Zoe twirling her hair around her finger. Is that supposed to be attractive? I try to walk past her but she puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back into the room. The teacher is gone and so are the students.

"Hey, Four," she says smiling.

"What do you want," I roll my eyes.

"You. Why are you always around that _little girl_? She has no curves and she's short. So what's in it for you, huh?" she asks.

"What's in it for me?" I laugh. "Hm, let's see what she has that you don't. Courage, intelligence, my heart, selflessness… shall I go on?" I ask while cocking my head to the side. She scoffs and walks out. "Exactly," I mumble and go to the opposite direction.

I walk inside and see Tris already sitting down with our friends and a salad, poking and prodding it. I roll my eyes at her and decide to get her cake and chips when I get to the front of the line. Right now, I'm dead last because of Zoe.

"Tris!" I hear a feminine voice yell. I look for it and see Amanda as the source. I raise my eyebrows at her, wondering why she'd be here. I look over to Tris and see she hasn't spotted her yet.  
"Tris," I hear Amanda shout again. She jogs up to Tris and says something. I turn my head, confident it was nothing. I get two chips, one for myself and one for Tris, cake, and a turkey sandwich. I walk over the old lunch lady and pay. I observe the lunchroom as I walk to our table.

I sit down and see everyone with confused looks on their faces. "Where's Tris?" I ask shoving the sandwich—or sami, as Tris calls it—into my mouth.

"She left with that lady with a really scared face," Chrissy says.

I stop chewing and look up. "What she say?" I ask with a mouthful. I swallow and Uriah replies.

"She said something about her mom," he shrugs.

"Like what?" I ask seriously with my 'Four' face on.

"She just said, 'it's your mom,'" Zeke shrugs and continues, "then, they practically sprinted out while you were inside paying. She looked really pale. You couldn't have seen them, you were facing the wall."

"Shit," I mumble and set the cake on the table for my friends to eat and sprint out of the cafeteria with Tris's tray and mine as well. I take the chips because I know she hasn't eaten anything. I hear my friends shouting after me, not even saying goodbye though, caring about Tris, and _only _Tris.

_(A/N That last line was the one from the last chappie ;))_

**Tris P.O.V.**

I walk—no, sprint—out the doors of the school and I follow Amanda her police car. She turns on the sirens and I look at her with raised eyebrows. "Perks," she says. "So. You're probably wondering what I've pulled out of school for and what is happening with your mother, right?" she asks and I nod my head vigorously as she makes a sharp turn and throws me across the other side of the car, mashing my face against the window. "She woke up," she smiles and I'm pretty sure I have the biggest grin on my face.

We get there and spring out of the car. "Room 265a floor three," Portman says and I nod, even though I already know.

We take the elevator and I step out sprinting to her room. I stop in front her door and finally panic. "Amanda, what if she doesn't remember? What if she doesn't remember? Oh my god, she won't remember me or Caleb or—"

"She remembers everything," she says softly and pats my arm. I walk in slowly, as if approaching a wounded, lost animal.

"Mom?" I ask. I don't know why, but I do.

"My Trissy," she spreads her arms and I jump into them, sobbing. "It's okay. I'm here and I'm alive and I love you," she says with silent tears.

"Mom," I say. "I missed you so much." I pull back and look into her eyes. They are filled with relief. "Mom, are glad Caleb's back?" I ask and look at his smiling face on the couch.

"Immensely," she says grinning, "but where's your father?" she asks. Mine and Caleb's grins are gone.

"Um," I walk over to the couch and sit beside Caleb. "He isn't here. In Chicago, I mean. He is still in D.C. We told him about your condition and he said he couldn't come 'til January," I say angrily.

"Really?" she asks softly. "He's been so selfish lately and hasn't been treating you right, Be—Tris," she shakes her head.

"Thanks for using my new name," I smile.

"I will start trying," she smiles back.

"So… Mom," Caleb begins and she turns to him. "Are you divorcing Andrew?"

"Mom, I think you should. If you don't, then I'm certainly not living you guys anymore. I'll live with Caleb. We can find an apartment or something."

"Should I? He really… I don't know. I mean, I don't think he loves me anymore. I don't know how I feel about his actions either. I don't think I love him anymore. I'll divorce him," she sighs. I sigh also, but in relief.

"Mom, I'd say that sucks, like most kids, but it doesn't," I smile.

"I know," she smiles back. "Maybe he'll just move to D.C," she shrugs.

"Tris, Natalie?" someone asks. I look behind me and see… Tobias?

"Four, what are you doing here?" I ask and stand up.

He breathes in relief. "I came to see if you're okay, our friends said you looked pale and practically sprinted out of school."

"I'm okay," I walk over to him and hug him for about three seconds until my mom says something.

"Who's this?" My mother asks.

"This is Four, my…um… boyfriend," I blush.

"Hello, Mrs. Prior," he says with his hand outstretched but she hugs him. He seems taken aback but then hugs her, too.

"Hello, Four," she pulls back. "Oh, and it's Natalie. Natalie Wright."

Tobias has a confused look on his face, so I explain, "My mom is getting a divorce."

"Um... good or bad?" he asks.

"Good," I laugh and he wraps his arm around my shoulder as we sit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Amanda says, "but I kind of need some answers from you Ms. Wright."

"Okay," she says.

Amanda sits on the foot of my mother's hospital bed and says quietly, "Are you aware that Andrew was having an affair on you when you were about twenty-six?"

"No," my mother whispers.

She writes something down and continues. "Do you know you were injected with a serum… of some type, and have been in a coma for six days?"

"I know I was injected but I didn't realize it was that long."

"Do you know who attacked?"

"Um… the hands felt feminine, they were wearing a black mask, but her hair flowed to her shoulders and it was a dark brown-ish type. Like the color of Four's."

_It's Evelyn, his mom, _I think. "Ms. Wright, we have reason to believe that the woman that attacked you is Evelyn Eaton."

"What? No, I knew her when I was younger. She, Andrew, Marcus, and I were best friends in our twenties." Tobias winces at his father's name and my mother seems to notice, but doesn't say anything. "Evelyn and Marcus even have a child after Andrew and I, Tobias, but she left for some reason."

"Mom," I look at Tobias and he nods. "This is him. Tobias."

She looks shocked. "Oh," she says simply. "Um, why do you believe it was Evelyn?" she asks.

"We found a photo frame under your bed; it was a picture of Evelyn and Andrew. There was a note. It said '_She will be out of the picture soon, I promise. We will have a life together. Nothing can separate us. I love you.' _We think he stayed with you because he found out you were pregnant. We also think that Evelyn is working with a woman named Jeanine Matthews. Jeanine is the one distributing the serums and making the game plan. We don't know her motive, that's why we haven't arrested her yet. Evelyn, we think, did this because she was jealous of what you two have—I mean, had," Portman finishes.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," my mother laughs nervously.

"Yeah, sorry to dump all of that on you," Amanda sighs.

"It's okay."

"When do you get out of here, Mom?" Caleb asks.

"A day or two, probably."

"Okay."

We continue talking and asking questions for about an hour, then Caleb, Tobias and I all leave.

When we get home Caleb goes to his room, probably to read some nerdy book while Tobias and I sit on the couch.

"Soooo, what was that drawing about?" he asks in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, it said 'death is beautiful,' but I meant it in a way that means everyone has to go there someday. It's an adventure everyone must complete, so why fear it?" I shrug and he nods.

"But," he begins, "that doesn't explain why you were so pissy this morning," he and I laugh.

"It was because Brian came up to me and started harassing me, so I beat him up," I shrug as it if it was normal.

He shakes his head while smiling.

We continue talking for the rest of the night about stupid stuff—like stupid on a Uriah level, which is almost as high as you can get.

_Sorry it's so short :( -Reese_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_GUYS I'M SORRY THAT MY SMILEY FACES LOOK LIKE VOLDEMORT._

_Sorry, I'll be jumping from Tris P.O.V. and Tobias P.O.V. throughout the chapter._

_Oh, and btw, I literally finished the Four book in four hours last night. Coincidence? O.o I finished it the day it came out, but in my defense, it was so freaking good!_

_-Reese_

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up to another song, not Shatter Me, but Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace. _You left me here like a chalk outline on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away! You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, but the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. All you left behind… is a chalk outline._

This song literally isn't about murdering someone. If you think that, you're not too bright. Like Uriah, for instance. It's about how someone leaves you behind, left you for nothing to be by yourself. But, they keep coming back, wanting your forgiveness, yet you don't give it to them. Take me and my father, for example. He basically left me, my mother, and Caleb. Granted, my mother is the one divorcing _him_, but he was the one who stopped caring at some point. If he tries to come crawling back to me and my mother, there's no way in hell I'd ever be taking that jerk back in my house.

I go downstairs after my shower with one of my earbuds in. I feel like blocking out the whole world.

"That loud enough, Tris?" Tobias asks.

"Hey, I like what I like, and I when I love it I play it loud," I shrug and grab a banana.

"I'm glad you're eating," Tobias says seriously.  
"Tobias, stop worrying, I just kept on forgetting."

"I don't care if you are forgetting or are not choosing, I need you to be healthy in case you need to kick Brian's ass again," we laugh.

"True, very true," I say and Tobias leans over and grabs the other earbud in my pocket.

"What's this?"

I look at him in awe. "Is that even a question?" I yell while smiling and he raises an eyebrow. "It's Skillet!" He still looks confused. "Tobias, please tell me you have heard of them," I say in a dangerously low voice and he shakes his head.

I run upstairs and he yells, "Tris, what the hell?" I grab my Skillet CD with a bunch of my favorite songs by them.

"Get the radio!" I yell since we still have twenty minutes 'til we have to leave. I see the radio on the counter and put it in. "So my favorite on is 'Not Gonna Die.' It's the first one." I start singing along, "_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye, and then I heard you flatline. No, not gonna die tonight,  
we've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes). No, not gonna die tonight, we've gotta fight for us together no, we're not gonna die tonight__!_"

The next one is 'Monster,' _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin__, __I must confess that I feel like a monster__, __I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun__, __I must confess that I feel like a monster._

Next, 'Awake and Alive,' _I'__m awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside, now it's my time, I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life, right here, right now. Stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside, I'm awake, and I'm alive._

"This is my second favorite: _'_Freakshow,_' __Welcome to the freak show__. __This is where the freaks go.__This is the place that they can never take away__. __Welcome to the freak show,__ w__e don't ever need no__ o__ne to tell us who to be, how to feed__, __I don't care what they believe, oh, oh, oh, welcome to the freak show!_

"They are amazing!" Tobias yells once I turn it off.

"Told you!" I smile.

"How much time do we have left?" he asks.

"Not much, about three minutes," I reply.

"I don't know, we have a little time," he wiggles his eyebrows.

I walk up to him and wrap my hands around his neck. I lean up but quickly swipe my head past him and whisper, "Not today, lover boy," and walk outside to the truck.

"Trissy that was evil!" he yells.

"I know," I wink.

We drive to school listening to my skillet CD. We go into the parking lot and get out to be greeted by our friends. "Tris!" Chrissy whispers/yells.

"What?" I whisper back and she pulls me from the group.

"We need to go shopping or something soon! I've barely gotten to see you!"

"That's what you pulled me out for?" I laugh.

"Well, I didn't want to offend the girls because I just want it to be us," she smiles and I hug her. "How about after school? Then you can come over to my place and spend the night since it's Friday and the rest of my family went on vacation and left me behind," she says.

"They left you behind?" I ask incredulously and she nods.

"Yeah, it was pretty dickish of them," we laugh. "So after school?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you by your car," I smile and we walk back to the group.

We head separate ways, because our lockers are scattered all around the school. I get to mine and grab all my stuff. Just as I am about to head to biology, Tobias starts walking with me.

"Hey, I don't think we ever told them about me living with you," I laugh.

"I think you're right," he chuckles with me. "Let's tell 'em at lunch."

"Okay. By the way, I'm doing something after school with Chrissy then spending the night," I say.

"I don't get my Trissy time then," he pouts.

"I think you can live for one night," I smirk and take my seat in biology.

Here I am, sitting in front of the woman that ruined my life. My biology teacher. Employed my brother. Put my mother in a coma. Trashed this family. I _hate_ her. That conniving, cocky, mad, son of a—

"Okay, class. Today you'll just be working on worksheets. If you don't get them done they are homework."

She hands them out to the people front in the row. I pass them back, looking at Tobias with a scowl on my face. When I see him though, I immediately soften. He grabs the papers and gives the last one to Chrissy.

I start to the one out of the three worksheets. **Plant cells that are not engaged in photosynthesis, they also have plastids that serve as other functions. **True.

I move onto the next one and see a note land on my desk from behind. It's marked '-4.' It reads: _What'd I do?_ I almost laugh at his sweetness. I turn around and smile at him as I shake my head and roll my eyes.

I reply, _Nothing, I promise. It's Jeanine… just thinking about how she ruined my life-6. _I hand it back to him and hear him scribble something down.

_Oh :(_** (A/N Voldy tho XD) **_I thought I did something like way wrong lol _*scribble marks*_-4 _I see scribbles over something he crossed out after 'lol.' Something like 'I lo-' I think that's all there is though. I go back to the worksheets and put the note in my binder.

Somehow, by the end of class, I finish every worksheet. I'll take them home to let Chrissy copy.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

As I walk to biology with Tris I realize I won't see her at all after school when she tells me she's going with Chrissy.

"I don't get my Trissy time then," I pout.

"I think you can live for one night," she smiles evilly. She sits down first and I see a scowl on her face.

Jeanine hands out some stupid papers and when Tris turns around, she is still is scowling, but her face softens, only slightly; she still has an annoyed glint in her eyes. It's amazing I can tell this from only looking at her for a split second, but I guess you want get to know someone like her after only three weeks. I start writing a note to Tris after I hand Chrissy the papers.

_What'd I do?-4 _I ask.

She turns and shakes her head at me. I am literally so confused right now. She hands it back, _Nothing, I promise. It's Jeanine… just thinking about how she ruined my life-6. _I let out a breath. Of course it's Jeanine. I don't know what I'd do without her.

_Oh :(__I thought I did something like way wrong lol I lo— _I realize what I am about to put down. 'I love you.' Do I really love her? I've never loved anyone. I mean except my friends, obviously, but that's different. I scribble it out. I don't know how she feels about me. Hell, I don't how I feel either. I hand it back to her with nervousness. _What if she can still read it? What if she does and doesn't like me anymore? _I think. _Don't, Tobias. You're being stupid, she's not like that, _I scold myself.

I try to continue working—key word _try_—I can't because Tris keeps crawling to my mind. I think I love her… but I'm not going to tell her until I'm absolutely sure. I mean, we've been together, what, a week or two? I think I'm just afraid of the outcome. I let out a breath as the bell rings, signaling us to go to music.

**-Food time!-**

_Food, food, food, fooooooood, _Is all I can think right now as I walk inside the cafeteria and slowly inch up the lunch line. I get a hot dog, chips, cake, and water. I sit next to Tris, like always. "So, we have to tell you guys something." They look at me expectantly. "Tris is living with me—"

"What?!" Uriah yells.

"She had to, her mom was in a coma and she had nowhere to go because her house wasn't exactly safe because the person that almost killed her mom knows where she lives."

"_Was_ in a coma?" Mar asks. "She's okay?"

Tris nods. "That's why I kind of ran out of the cafeteria the other day."

I see she already finished her salad. Better than nothing. "Tris, you know you actually need protein, right."

"Yes, I know. That's why I ate a _ham_ salad."

I roll my eyes. "You know it doesn't hurt to actually eat some junk food for once," I say handing her my cake.

"Four, you know I can't resist cake!" She glares and takes but kisses my cheek.

"I am _hurt_!" Zeke yells holding his heart in mock hurt. "Of all the _years_, trying to get your cake from you, you give it to a _girl_ you've known for _three weeks_?" he asks putting emphasis on everything just to make a point.

"I prefer to keep her around though," I smirk.

"So you intend on _ditching _me?" he asks incredulously.

"No, I just prefer not having my girlfriend starve," I explain, "And we all know you eat quite frequently, _Ezekiel._"

"You did not," he glares and now the whole table is trying not to break out in laughter.

"Sir, I did."

He just gets up and takes his tray up to throw away his trash. "Well, that was anti-climactic," Will says. I feel something cold on my lap. I realize Zeke dumped a bottle of water on my lap, making it look like I peed my pants.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET BACK HERE!" I yell as he sprints through the doors. The whole table and cafeteria is staring at me, laughing hysterically. My face turns red from embarrassment and Tris gets up.

"C'mon," she says as she continues to laugh. Once we are out in the hallway, she says, "Don't you have gym shorts you can into?"I nod angrily. "Tobias, are you really that mad?" she chuckles.

"Yes! I looked like an idiot in front of my girlfriend! It's freaking embarrassing!" I sigh.

"Tobias, you know that I like you unconditionally, right?" she asks and I nod sheepishly. "I know you didn't pee your pants, I watched him dump it on you," she smiles and pecks my lips.

"I know," I mumble, "But I still feel like an idiot in front of you."

"You don't have to be perfect, I know you're not."

"I know, but you make me want to be. You make me want to be more brave and selfless," I sigh as we stop in the boys' locker room threshold.

She shakes her head. "Go change." Since there are no cameras in the locker room, I grab her wrist and pull her towards me, connecting our lips. I put one hand through her hair and one pushing her against me on her waist. Her palms lie on my chest, then, she moves one hand up to my hair, running through it once then pushing my head harder against her lips. Yep, I know I love her now, but I want to wait to tell her. "Tobias," she breathes and ever so slightly pulls back. "You need to change before the bell rings."

I groan, "Fine." She steps out and I change into gym shorts and out of my black jeans. I open the door and pull her back in.

"Tobias, people are going to notice our lips," she says.

"Who cares," I say and we resume our old positions. I push her against the wall and she groans. My hands trail down and I grab her butt and she squeals and groans. I smile having that affect. Her hands travel up my chest underneath my shirt, now I groan.

The bell rings. We both groan in complaint and fix each other's hair. "Let's go to math," she sighs.

"I'm surprised you agreed to that," I smirk.

"Only because I won't see you tonight," she laughs and we go to our lockers.

I go to math class, which doesn't suck because I can stare at Tris, but Mr. Kang's voice is really monotonous and annoying.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, and right now, I'm driving in my truck with a vacant seat next to me.

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Chrissy, there is no way I'm getting that," I laugh as she holds up a short dress. "You know that I don't wear revealing things and I don't wear dresses.

"Ughhhhh fiiiiiine," she says like a little kid. "What about these?" They are black holed skinny jeans and behind the holes are silver patches.

"Ohhh, yeah, I like those, gimme!" I grab them and check the size and they are right. I go up to the counter and pay the $15. I didn't even look at the price tag because I was getting them no matter what. "If you don't mind me asking, why are these so cheap?" I ask the elderly woman across the counter.

"Because they are so small," she smiles. "You missy, are a skinny minnie."

I smile, "Thanks," and walk away.

"Chris! Ready to go to a different store?"

"Yeah, I'm not finding anything I like in here," she scrunches her nose.

"Oh! Let's go to Hot Topic!" I squeal. "Oh my god, I just squealed. I've been hanging around you for too long," I smile and shake my head. "I have like five gift cards I've saved up over the years. I think they all have $20 on them, I'll buy you something," I smile.

I find four t-shirts, Skillet, another Evanescence, Five Finger Death Punch, and Three Days Grace. I wanted to get something Linkin Park, but I promised Chrissy something.

"Tris, I want this! I can't believe they have them!" she points to a shirt on the wall, Panic! at the Disco.

"I didn't know you liked them!" I yell. "What's your favorite song?"

"Miss Jackson, duh!"

"Me too!" I grin. I go to pay for our stuff, Total: $98.46 I have a dollar and fifty-four cents left on a gift card so I just throw it away.

"Want to go anywhere else?" I ask and she nods. "Where?"

"You know where," she gives me a pointed look.

"No, Chris! I—just no! I will not go into Victoria's Secret!"

"Yes," she says in the scariest voice I've heard from her.

"Fine, I will buy ONE thing there, and that's it." She squeals.

We walk in and she leads me towards the bras. I decide to trick her. "I'll be right back," I say and she nods in her own little world. I smell a bunch of perfumes and find one I like. I pay for it and go up to Chrissy with the bag in my hand.

"Ohhh, what'd you buy? Something Four would like?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yeah," I smile. He probably would like it. It smells good.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show me!" she says as we leave the store.

"Okay," I laugh and take it out of the bag and grin devilishly.

"Tris Prior, you did not!" she yells.

"Oh, but, Christina, I did," I smile.

"We are returning that right now!" she tries to turn around but I grab her arm.

"I had a feeling you'd say that so I threw away the receipt."

"You little…" she glares as we walk. "Wait!" she grabs my arm and pulls me behind a crane machine. "Why is Four here?" she whisper/yells.

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't tell him what we were doing today!" He turns his head and looks in our direction but doesn't seem to see us and keeps walking.

"You want to follow him?" Chrissy asks devilishly.

"Chrissy! He's my boyfriend, it'd feel wrong!"

"Tris, c'mon, aren't you curious?" she asks.

"Ugh, fine."

We discreetly hide going store-to-store. He walks into… Hot Topic? "See Chrissy, I told he wasn't doing anything weird!"A few minutes later he walks out with a small bag and walks to the jewelry store. He walks out with nothing new. He's all the way on the other end of the hallway, so I doubt he can even see us.

"Well—" as we round the corner I slam into someone.

"Sorry," I say, but then I look up.

"Robert?!"

"Beatrice?!" we hug each other.

"It's Tris now, how are you?" I ask as we pull apart.

"I'm good," he smiles.

"Are you dating anyone," I wiggle my eyebrows.

"I mean," he scratches his neck. "There's this guy in Seattle."

"Robbie finally found someone!" I hug him.

"Yeah, yeah."

Chrissy clears her throat. "Oh, sorry Chrissy. This is Robert; he was my best-friend until he moved. He's gay if you haven't noticed," I smile.

"Awesome! I've always wanted a gay friend!" Chrissy yells and Robert laughs.

"We have Uriah too!" We hysterically laugh and we all are literally rolling on the floor laughing in the middle of the mall.

We all stand up and Robert slings his arm around my shoulder.

"Ahem?" someone clears their throat and I look behind me.

"Hey, Four, what are you doing here?" I peck him on the lips and he wraps his arm around me protectively. From what? "This is Robert; we were best-friends in elementary school. He moved to Seattle," I sigh.

"And you had your arm around my girlfriend because…?" he asks and we all laugh except him. He looks utterly confused.

"F-Four. He-He's gay," Chrissy laughs.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I decide to go to the after twenty minutes of sitting at home by myself. I assume Caleb is at the library or visiting his mother. I walk in and go to Hot Topic. Along the way I thought I heard something by a crane machine. I turn my head and see nothing. I walk into Hot Topic and find exactly what I'm looking for: a metal dog tag necklace with 'Evanescence' on it. I'd seen it a couple days ago, but I didn't buy it. I go up to the counter and behind it is a girl with teal hair.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"You like Evanescence?"

"Sort of. It's for my girlfriend."

"Really? Hm, some girl and her friend just came in here and bought an Evanescence shirt, it's not a very popular buy, not many people know of them."

"What else did she buy?" I ask, curious if it was Tris.

"Um, Three Days grace, Five Finger Death Punch, Panic! at the Disco, and Skillet," she says as she hands me the bag.

I laugh. "That's totally my girlfriend."

"Huh, great minds think alike."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks," I say and walk out.

I walk to the jewelry store, but not before I look both ways to see if Tris is watching. Coast is clear, so I head there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A woman asks.

"Um, I need this engraved with 'Always try 4+6.'" I pull out the necklace and hand it to her.

"Okay, that'll be done in about three minutes."

I wait and she comes out with it. "How much?" I ask.

"Free of charge," she smiles. "I assume this is for a special lady?" I nod.

"Thank you very much," I smile and walk out to see a guy with his arm around _my girlfriend_.

I clear my throat.

"Hey, Four, what are you doing here?" she pecks me on the lips like nothing is wrong. I wrap my arm around her protectively. "This is Robert; we were best-friends in elementary school. He moved to Seattle," she explains.

"And you had your arm around my girlfriend because…?" I ask angrily. They all laugh and I just stand there, not knowing what to do.

"F-Four. He's-He's gay," Chrissy laughs. I feel relief, but also embarrassment.

"Second time today embarrassing myself in front of you," I say to Tris.

"That time—yes, you did embarrass yourself," she laughs. "Can we talk?" I nod. "We'll be right back," Tris says.

We walk until they are out hearing range. "I'm sorry," I sigh.

"It's fine, I probably would have had the same reaction," she smiles and kisses me for few seconds. "Okay, I got to go back to Chrissy, but I'll see you tomorrow," she smiles again and walks off. I still feel like a major idiot. I walk out of the mall and go to my car to drive home alone.

_The last one was short so this one is almost 4k :) I'll try to post every day. I don't update on the weekends much, but I usually write half. If I don't update on a weekday, definitely expect one the next day! _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

***Please read all A/N sorry I know it's long, but it's important. I don't do it very often.***

_If you guys think I update too little I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. I usually write right when home from volleyball which is about noon, then, I write until about 5, usually later than that. And the days I don't update are the ones where my family has plans or whatever, but seriously, trust me I'd rather be writing unless it's volleyball. _

**Tris P.O.V.**

"So, Chrissy, how're you and Will?" I ask once we get situated in her house. We had to stop by Tobias's place to get my clothes, but he was out, probably with the guys.

"We're really good, actually," she smiles.

"That's awesome, how long did you like him before you dated?"

"About eight months," she says sheepishly.

"Seriously?" I ask incredulously. "You got on my case about Four when I liked him for _a week_!"

"I know, because I didn't want you turn out like me!" we laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, Chris. What do you want to do?" I ask getting bored.

"I don't know," she sighs.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure, where?" she asks.

"What about Dave & Buster's?" I ask jumping up.

"Yeah! Let's call Mar and Shauna just to eat and play games, I still want it to just be you and I," she smiles and I nod.

She calls them up and we decide to meet up at six. It's 5:15 now, so Chris decides to dress me up and I glare.

"Chrissy, it's just D&B's."

"I know, but we still gotta look good!" she exclaims.

"Fine."

"Okay, wear your new jeans and this shirt," she hands me a black galaxy shirt, filled with bright stars and swirled dust.

I slip on my jeans and the shirt Chris gave me. It looks really cute together, the shirt is just my size.

"Chrissy, if this is your shirt how does it fit me?" I laugh.

"I had that shirt since I was thirteen, and it looks super cute on you!" she squeals. I just sigh. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I have the figure of a thirteen-year-old."

"Tris, have you looked in the mirror lately? You're boobs have gotten bigger and you're getting curves!" she squeals.

"Sort of, I guess," I sigh.

"Tris," she laughs, "You are crazy. Who cares what other people think besides the people that love you? The gang, your family. Four most importantly! He loves you for who you are!"

"Chrissy, he doesn't love me," I say calmly.

"I can see it, though, in his eyes, his body language. He may not have said it yet, but he's thinking it."

"I'll believe it when I hear it," I mumble. "Are you doing my hair, or no?"

"Of course! Sit," she orders and I sit on the bathroom counter facing myself through the mirror. I don't know what she's doing, but she tugging like there's no tomorrow. She finishes after about ten minutes. I look at my hair in the little mirror Chris gave me and it's a fishtail braid going down my back.

"Thanks," I smile. She goes and gets ready, wearing pink skinny jeans and a black crop top. "You realize how cold it is outside, right?"

"That's what coats are for," she and I chuckle.

We get in her car and arrive at 5:57. We see Shauna and Mar waving us over. "Hey, guys," Chrissy and I smile and sit.

"Whatchya going to get?" Mar asks me.

"Well… I've never really eaten here before, just played games with my brother—before, ya know," I sigh. I feel bad lying to them about Caleb, but it's for their own protection, and Caleb's too for that matter.

"Tris, you have to get the chicken wrap! It's got—" Shauna begins.

"Sure," I cut her off.

"You don't even want to know what's in it?" she asks. I shrug. "Okay."

"Hellooo, ladies," a young boy waiter says. We all say some form of hi. "Any of you guys got plans after dinner?" he smirks.

"We're playing some games," I say flatly.

"After that?" he asks.

"Home," Chrissy in says in the same voice as me.

"What about my place?" he asks all of us.

"Look," I read his nametag, "Mitch, you're being a dick. We all have boyfriends he who will literally beat you until you are in a coma. I could even take you for that matter."

"Yeah, right," he scoffs. "They don't even have to know."

I start to stand of from my chair pushing it back. "We want a new waiter," I glare.

"Nope, I'm the only person available, sorry," he smiles.

"I swear to god if you don't stop hitting on us, I will—"

"_Six,_" Chrissy says warningly. "Calm down. Don't take it out on him; take it out on the punching bags tomorrow."

"Yeah, right, like she could beat me up. And why is your name Six?"

_Four must get really tired of that question, _I think. "Because I broke six punching bags in one day," I say angrily.

"Pft, right. What do you guys want?"

"We all want a chicken wrap and water," Chris says blandly and hands him the menus.

"Okay, I'll be back with those, ladies," he winks.

"That little motherfu—" I am about to spit the words out in vemon but someone cuts me off—Chrissy.

"Tris, calm down. If he hits on us anymore, we'll wave out guys over."

"Wave?"

"They're right there," she points to them all playing skee-ball.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," I give a small chuckle.

"They were all watching that, by the way," Mar adds.

"And they didn't come over and help us?"

"They probably one) wanted to see him get beaten up, two) they knew you could handle it," Shauna shrugs.

"True," I shrug also.

"Here is your water, my ladies," Mitch says.

"We're not _your anything_," I say sourly.

"You're feisty. I like it," he smirks and stands there. I'm sitting on one of the outside chairs, so I stand up and get close to his face, then dump the ice cold water on his head.

"Looks like we need a new waiter, don't we?" I smile sweetly. He rolls his eyes angrily and stomps off like a four-year-old who can't get their candy.

The girls sit there grinning."What?" I ask.

"Four was getting really tense over there and the guys had to hold him back. When you stood up and got really close to his face, he was about to punch Uriah for holding him back. Then when you dumped the water on him they all started laughing hysterically," Shauna explains.

"And this is important because…?" I ask.

"Four's just been acting weird today," Marlene says.

"How?" I ask.

"Well usually he'd laugh about the prank Zeke pulled, but he got really irritated today," Chrissy says.

"In gym," Marlene says, "he ran on the treadmill almost the entire time. _Sprinting. _He usually runs like a fourth of the class unless he's going for a record."

"During third period, he just kept on acting super weird, like he was deep in thought about something, I couldn't really tell what it was," Chrissy shrugs.

"Is there a point here, or…?"

"Trissyyyy! Don't you see?" Mar squeals.

"Um… well I'm not blind so, yes?" I laugh.

"He feels like he has to impress you and not look like an idiot," she explains.

"Since when?" I ask.

"Since he started loving you," Shauna says and I almost choke on Chrissy's water.

"Did she put you up to this?" I ask Shauna while pointing Chris.

"No, but since we are all thinking it, it's got to be true," she replies.

"Maybe he does! How am I supposed to know?" I ask frustrated.

"Know what?" someone—Uriah—asks with the guys behind him.

"Nothing," we all say in unison.

"What's up with you guys? What'd you do?" Zeke asks.

"Nothing!" we all say again. They all glare.

"I'll tell you later," Shauna says to Zeke.

"Same, Uri," Mar says.

"Same, Will," Chrissy says.

"Sorry, Four, but I'm not telling you," I say. "And neither are you guys," I glare at the other guys and they nod.

"So everyone here but me will know?" Tobias asks and we all nod. He huffs. "Fine."

"Find us by the crane machines, when you're done eating," Zeke smiles and walks off with the rest of the guys.

Someone brings out the wraps and I take my first bite. My eyes widen. "Oh mah gawd," I say with mouthful and the girls just nod vigorously. We all finish our wraps, pay, and find the guys.

"Hey, Tobias," I whisper behind him as he leaves over the crane and misses the animal.

"Hey," he whispers against my lips and kisses me. "You going to tell me what that was about back there?"

"Which part?"

"The thing that you're not telling me," he gives me a pointed. I shake my head. "Tris—"

"Tobias, I can't tell you," I say.

"Why not?" he says firmly, almost scaring me seeing his Four face.

"Take off your Four face and maybe I'll tell you," I say and walk off.

"Tris, stop," he says. I stop but don't turn around. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm upset that you won't tell me." He grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay? It could change our relationship," I whisper.

"Doesn't that mean I deserve to know though even more because it involves me, too?" he asks softly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise," I say and he nods.

"I think Zeke is leaving," he says and kisses me for a long minute. "Bye."

"Some goodbye kiss," I smile and he leaves.

"Hey Chrissy," I say.

"When do you want to leave? I ran out of credits," she laughs.

"I didn't even buy any, let's go."

We walk out to her car and she says, "Hey, I never asked if you loved Four back."

"I don't know… I've known him for three weeks, I'm just unsure about the whole thing."

She nods, "I completely understand," and starts the car and drives home. It's only 9 o'clock.

"Did you hear about Molly, Drew, Al, Peter, and Eric?"

"No, what?" I ask.

"Apparently they all left for no reason with Peter's parents to some city," she shrugs.

"Yay, now we don't have to worry about them anymore!" I smile.

"What do you want to do?" she asks.

"Let's just watch a movie. But I'm picking," I grin devilishly.

We go to her room and I get on Netflix on her TV. "Ohhh, yes! Chrissy, we've got to watch this!"

"We are not watching Insidious! It's scary as hell!"

"Nuh uh! The second one is way scarier," I smirk.

We end up watching it, and she ends up almost pissing her pants.

**-Next Day-**

"Bye, Chrissy," I wave as she drops me off at Tobias's house. I am scared as hell, thinking of every worst outcome. I walk inside and immediately run up to my room, hoping Tobias didn't hear.

I hear knocking on my door. _Shit,_ I think, but I answer it anyway.

"Hey, Tobias," I smile and kiss his cheek. "What's up?" I ask and open my door more then sit on my bed.

"Will you please tell me? It's been bothering me all day. And night, for that matter," he sighs.

I take a breath. "Okay. So when we were there, at D&B's, the girls were saying this how you'd been acting weird. Like how you reacted to the water on your lap from Zeke, running the treadmill, Chrissy said you were deep in thought third period. I didn't know what it was about so I just asked what their point was. They said you were trying to impress me—"

"I told you that yesterday," he smiles.

"Yeah I know, but they said… they said you were doing that because you love me and I was just really confused at that point—" he cuts me off with a kiss, pulling me up from my bed. My hands wrap around his waist and mine go to his chest.

"I do love you," he whispers and my face must be in total shock right now. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," I nod and sit, processing what he said. He runs back into my room with a Hot Topic bag, presumably the one we saw him walking around with yesterday at the mall. "I didn't exactly plan on giving you this today because I didn't wrap it. Here," he smiles.

I pull it out of the bag. It's the Evanescence dog tag necklace I saw at Hot Topic yesterday.

"Thank you," I smile and peck his lips.

"Read the back," he smiles again.

I flip it over in my hand and see engraved '_Always try, 4+6._' I tear up and kiss him, for a long time until he pulls back and says, "I love you. I don't want you to feel obligated to say it back," he rushes. "I want you to say it when I know you're sure. I understand you for not saying it back, I probably sound crazy saying this after three weeks of knowing you," he rambles.

"Thank you, Tobias," I hug him tightly. I throw the necklace on over my neck since it's a big enough chain I don't have to unclasp it. "You're amazing," I kiss him once again. He just smiles and we go downstairs. We watch movies in the living room for the rest of the day, temporarily forgetting every problem.

_I wanted it to be realistic, so I didn't make her say it back :/ I was kind of already pushing it with him saying it._

_GUYS I SWEAR I HAVE THE BIGGEST PLOT TWIST EVER IN HUMANITY FOR A SEQUEL. YOU WILL LITERALLY BE LEFT SHITTING YOUR PANTS._

_-Reese_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_THANK YOU GUYS FOR 20,000 VIEWS._

_You guys have to watch Finding Carter on MTV it's soooo good!-Reese _

**Tris P.O.V.**

It's Sunday. The day Mom gets released. As of now, we are in Tobias's truck. He didn't come because there are not enough seats between me, my mom, and Caleb. He let me drive, but I'm not all that amazing. I have my license, although I've driven about three times since I've gotten it. I pull into our driveway. Our _actual _driveway, not Tobias's.

"Kids, I think it's time that I call your father," Mom says.

"Can you at least put it on speaker so Tris and I can talk if we have to?" Caleb asks.

"Yes, but only if you keep quiet." We nod. She dials Andrew's number and he picks up on the third ring.

"Natalie? Are you awake?" he asks.

"Hi. Yes, I am."

"Oh, that's great. I'm sorry I couldn't be there," he says in a monotonous voice.

_Yeah, he's so very sorry, _I roll my eyes.

"Right. Um, Andrew… I, uh…" My mother hardly ever stutters. "I think we should get a… a divorce."

I can practically see the shock on his face. "Okay."

"That's all? _Okay? _We've been together for nineteen years and I get a fucking okay," My mother says angrily, I have never heard her curse in my life.

"_Natalie? _What has gotten into you?" Andrew asks.

"You. You have had me bottling up these words and emotions for years. You controlled me. And I let you. I freaking _let you_, but not anymore. I'm going to be brave this time, Andrew, unlike every other time. You made me this 'selfless perfect wife' of _only god knows_ whatever you are doing in the government. I love helping people, but you made me wear all grey, I couldn't even wear black or blue or purple or whatever the hell I wanted to wear! Before we had Caleb back, I never got to see Tris. You were constantly sending me on these volunteering trips with the church. I wanted to be a stay-at-home-mom, but _no_. I was always too self indulgent even though I was always away from my only kid at the time. So excuse me for wanting to see my child grow and wear colors! I guess I'll never be selfless enough for you, Andrew!" She finishes and I am completely jaw dropped and awe stricken, Caleb seems to be the same.

"Natalie…"

"Not anymore, Andrew. I know about Evelyn, too, and so do the kids. Maybe you should hide things better, huh?"

I can imagine how pale he is right now. "I'm sorry, Natalie. I was torn between the two of you… I was going to go with her, but then you got pregnant… I wanted to be a part of their lives; I couldn't let you do that by yourself."

"Why does it matter? You never apart of their lives anyway," she says now teary-eyed.

"I…" I'm glad he's speechless. I'm proud of my mother.

"What about all of the times you said you loved me?" she whispers.

"When we first married… I did. Later though… I just, I don't know, Natalie."

"Goodbye, Andrew," she says but doesn't hang up. I take the phone.

"Andrew."

"Beatrice?"

"Nope. It's Tris. Just so you know, Mom was probably drugged by Evelyn and you can live in D.C, because we are getting the house," I say and hang up.

"Mom, I'm sorry, you had to do that, but it had to be done someday," Caleb says and we both hug her.

"I know. I love you guys," she whispers.

"I love you too," Caleb and I say in unison.

"I guess I need to start looking for a job," she smiles.

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"Maybe a social worker. It's still helping people," she chuckles.

"Yeah. Caleb we should go get our stuff from Tobias's house and I need to drop off his truck," I say.

"Okay," Caleb says.

We are about to walk out of the kitchen, but Mom says, "Wait. Tris, are the rumors true about him and Marcus? You know—"

"There are rumors about it?" I ask. She nods. "Yeah," I whisper and she nods once more.

Caleb and I walk out to his black truck and I get in. "Tris, what rumors?" Caleb asks.

"You can't tell anyone. His father, Marcus," I spit his name with venom, "beat him when he never did anything wrong," I say look straight forward and starting the truck.

"Wow. Didn't we have dinner with him once when you were, like, thirteen and I was fifteen?"

"Yeah, he worked with Andrew."

He doesn't say anything back, so I turn on the CD that's in his car, which happens to be Skillet, I never took it out.

"I forgot I left this in here," I laugh.

"You still like them, too?" he asks.

"Of course! This was _our_ band! I was the one that got you into them!"

"Nuh uh! _I_ got _you_ into them."

"Caleb, let's get real here. You listened to whatever mainstream pop music was on until I introduced you to rock," I say.

"Maybe," he mumbles and I pull into Tobias's driveway.

We get out and knock on the door. He answers it after a few seconds.

"Hey," he smiles at me.

"I'm here too," Caleb says.

"Oh my gosh, Caleb, I can't believe you came to visit, I'm so happy!" Tobias says in mock excitement.

Caleb rolls his eyes and steps inside.

I kiss Tobias shortly and step inside the warm house and out of the cold. "We just came by to pick up our stuff," I say.

"Glad to know you came to see me only for that reason," he laughs. Caleb is already in his old room cleaning it out while we are downstairs still.

I playfully glare at him. "You know it's not."

"Good," he says and pulls me into a kiss. We stay like that for a minute but I pull back.

"Come help me pack up," I smile and drag him up the stairs.

Once we get in there, he says, "I'm going to miss you living here, even though it's only been a week."

"Me too, but I'm glad to have my mom back," I sigh and put my clothes in the duffel bag along with my bathroom necessities. I realize that's all I have. "I guess I'm done," I chuckle.

He strides over and kisses me, roughly, at that. I chuckle against his lips. "I just saw you last night."

"What's your point?" he says and connects our lips again. I run my hand through his hair and he grabs my butt.

"Tobias!" I say and step back.

"What? I'm a teenage boy!" he defends. "And you're wearing yoga pants!" he says and looks down at my butt again.

"It's a good thing you're cute, 'cause that's all you've got going for ya," I smile.

"That's it?" he sighs.

"No, I guess you're kind of funny too," I chuckle.

"That's it Prior," he says and grabs my duffel bag over his shoulder along with me, too.

"Eaton, you are so getting it!" I yell even though he's right there.

"What, getting lucky?" he whispers huskily once he sets me down on the kitchen counter.

I blush and smack his chest. "Just for that, you don't get to come over tonight," I stick my tongue out.

"That's a lie," he says. He stands between my legs with his palms on the counter, trapping me in.

He leans his forehead against mine. "Then maybe we should call Chrissy over here."

"No, wouldn't anyone ruining our moment," he smiles and kisses me again. I lay my arms on his shoulders. Even with me on the counter, he is still taller, only by an inch or two though. He presses his hand against my back pushing me closer to him and I groan softly. I hate how he has this effect on me.

"I know you two are making out, I'm coming in in five seconds," Caleb yells while I hear him coming down the stairs.

Tobias backs up and hops on the counter across from the island I'm on, which is about four feet away.

"Is he coming over for dinner?" Caleb asks me and I look at Tobias.

"Sure," he says.

"Okay. Let's go," Caleb says.

We walk out to Tobias's truck, with me squished in the middle, of course. I rest my head on his shoulder as he drives. I feel every muscle flex as he makes turns. We finally arrive home.

"Hey, Mom!" Caleb yells.

"In the kitchen," she yells back.

We go to the kitchen and see Mom reading a magazine.

"What would you guys like—" she looks up and sees Tobias. "Oh, hello Tobias," she smiles. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Ohhh, Mom, we should go to Dauntless Café, they have the best samies!" Caleb says.

"Oh, I love that place," she happily sighs. "I would go there all the time when I was a teenager."

"Really?" I ask and she nods.

"Let's go, I'm hungry. The hospital food is awful," my mom laughs. "Let's take my car it has four seats. Speaking of, why didn't you just take it to pick me up?"

"My mom, you know I'm not the best driver. If I wrecked this car, you'd be furious. If I wrecked Tobias's truck, he'd comfort me and I wouldn't get in trouble. You see, Tobias may be strong and scary, but he's a softy on the inside," I grin and look up next to him. He playfully glares. "Don't even deny it."

"I'm not a… Fine, you're right," he rolls his eyes and grabs my hand and we walk to the silver car. We sit in the backseat while Caleb is in passenger and Mom driving. I sit in the center so I can lay my head on Tobias's shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and grabs my hand. I yawn, though I'm not even tired. We get there in about five minutes. We all get out and Tobias opens the restaurant door for us, like a gentleman.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the teenage girl asks behind the counter.

"Um, I'll have a turkey sandwich," I say.

"I'll take a BLT with mayo, please," my mother asks.

"Ham sandwich, please," Caleb asks.

"Same," Tobias says.

"Okay, that'll be $22 even."

My mom starts to get out her money, but Tobias is already paying. "Four, you did not have to do that!" My mother exclaims while chuckling.

"Yes I did, Natalie," he smiles.

"Well thank you, that was very sweet," she smiles.

I fake cough while saying 'softy.'

"Hey!" he says. I just laugh and kiss his cheek. They call us up for our sandwiches and we all take them to a table. Tobias set his down and pulls out a chair. I sit and he pushes me in.

"Tobias, why do you have to be so nice?" I ask while smiling.

"Because you deserve it," he smiles. "Plus, I can't make a bad impression on your mom, now can I?" he asks.

"Trust me, Four, you've passed the test with an A+," my mother laughs.

"Still, I can't _not_ be a gentleman, I always am," he says.

Caleb fake gags, but he's still smiling.

"How old are you, Four?" My mother asks.

"I'm seventeen, eighteen on January sixth."

"Oh, Trissy's got an older man," Caleb laughs.

"By five months!" I laugh. "My birthday is June sixth," I say to Tobias.

"So, Four, what are you doing for Christmas?" my mother asks.

"Nothing, Marcus is in D.C. along with Andrew," he says then bites into his sandwich.

"Well, you can come over on Christmas Eve and spend the night to wake up to presents and pancakes in the morning," she smiles and he almost chokes on his sami.

He swallows and says, "Yes, that'd be great, Natalie, thank you."

"No problem, after all, Christmas is just a week away."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot we have the next two weeks off because of Christmas!" I exclaim.

"That's good, because you haven't bought anything yet," Caleb smirks.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble.

We talk for the rest of dinner about Christmas, decorations, presents, etc.

We get home and see something on the door. _No, no, no, no. _I sprint to the doorstep and grab the paper.

_Look at your broken family. Mommy and Daddy divorcing, Mommy almost dying, your Daddy 700 miles away. You must be pretty depressed. Good thing you have your precious boyfriend. Hm, who should I go for next? Tobias or Caleb again? Probably Tobias, I haven't hurt him yet._

_-You know who I am._

I slide down against the door with my hand over my mouth with tears running down my face. I hear them rushing to my side. "Everyone, get back in the car," I say firmly.

"Where to?" my mother asks and turns on the ignition.

"The police station," I say angrily.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_But first:_

_PLEASE READ- IMPORTANT_

_YOU GUYS I FEEL LIKE THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE ON EARTH RIGHT NOW FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE FRIDAY! FRIDAY! I LITERALLY WANT TO SMASH MY HEAD INTO THE WALL. _

_I didn't update because *insert excuse here.* BUT SERIOUSLY. My dad came into town and I only see him once a year so I stayed with him all week and I didn't have access to a computer. Trust me, if I had access to writing, I'd be all over it. _

_THIS IS GONNA BE SUPER LONG, LIKE 4000+ WORDS! Please don't stop reading because I didn't update in a week, it probably will only happen like NEVER AGAIN. This story is nowhere near over for those of you who think I ended it. Trust me, this story still has a LOOOOOONG way to go. I should be back on my regular schedule! _

_-Reese _

**Tris P.O.V.**

As we drive to the police station, I feel something that not sadness, but anger. Anger that builds up my adrenaline, makes my face red, and I do _not_ want anyone to comfort me. Not even Tobias. We pull into the parking lot of the station and still no one has asked about the note, they're probably too scared to test me.

As we are about to walk in the door, Tobias says, "Tris." I turn to face him. "What did that note say?" I push the note to his chest and walk inside, heading for Portman's office.

I didn't bother knocking, I just walk in. "Tris," she says as she looks up from her paper work and takes her reading glasses off, even though she's low thirties. "Have you got something?"

I nod and sit. "They are coming with it," I somehow say through my clenched teeth.

"Okay." Just then I hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer without bothering to look at any of them. Before I sit, Tobias grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hug. I stand there, tense, but I eventually wrap my arms around his back and let some silent tears fall.

"Tris," Tobias whispers into my hair. "I'll be fine, I can handle myself. She won't hurt me, or you, or anyone else you care about as long as I'm here. I want to protect you, love you, but only if you'll let me," he finishes.

"I'll let you," I smile and pull back and see him with tears in his eyes. "What? Is the big, bad, and scary Four about to cry?"

"Yes," he says blatantly. "Because the girl that I love could die at any second, and I might not even be able to protect you." He finally lets a singular tear fall and I wipe it away.

"I have to tell you something later," I say. He raises an eyebrow but nods.

"Okay, now that you two have had your reunion, this confirms that it's Evelyn," Portman says. "So, we need to send a warrant out for her arrest. Plus, all of you guys can't use your phones anymore, because this proves that she tapped them. As for you Tobias… you just need to watch your back. We all know you can defend yourself _and_ Tris." Tobias nods. "Okay, you guys should go home, it's getting late, it's already eight."

We say our thanks and leave and get into the car, heading home. When we get there, I ask my mom, "Can I go over to Four's?"

"Yes, but I want you home by 10:30."

"Thanks, Mom," I say and get into Tobias's truck. I sit in the middle, like I usually do, and rest my head on his shoulder as he holds onto my left hand. We get there and get out, our hands still in tangles together.

"Tris what were—" I cut him off by kissing him roughly. He automatically responds by kissing back and running a hand through my hair. I put my hands on his chest and kiss harder. He pushes me up against the door and I wrap my legs around his waist and he holds me up by putting his hands on my butt. I let out a groan and continue kissing him. He starts kissing down my neck and I nibble on his sensitive spot on his ear and he groans. He squeezes my butt and I giggle. He is still holding me up with his hands and walks us over to the couch. I slam down on my back and he falls on top of me. He puts his hands on both sides of my head and kisses me hard on the lips. My hands go to his hair, one runs through it and one pushes his head closer to me.

"Tobias?" I ask against his lips.

"Hmm?" He says and continues kissing me.

"Sit up." He does and I do too.

"I'm sorry, did I take that too far?" he asks looking down.

"No," I smile. He still looks down. "Tobias, look at me." He sees that I am smiling and has a confused look on his face that you can only see unless you are sitting in his lap, which I am. I kiss him softly, unlike the last few minutes… hours… hell, I don't know anymore. "Guess what?" I mumble against his lips.

"What?" he pulls back and asks.

Before I can stop what I'm saying, I say, "I, Tris Wright, am _completely_ and _utterly_ in love with you," I grin widely and he somehow has an even bigger one.

"I, Tobias Eaton, am completely, utterly, totally, and immensely in love with you," he has a grin larger and brighter than the sun.

"What time is it?" I ask.

He pulls out his phone out of his pocket and says, "It's 10:04, we've got time," he smirks.

I spin my hips against him causing him to groan and I put my legs on the right side of him. "Tris, the things you do to me," he shakes his head. I'm confused for a second until I feel something poke my butt. I kiss him and laugh against his lips.

"Better go take a shower," I whisper against his ear.

"Better come with me," he winks and I let go of his hand and try to push him out of the living room. "But seriously, you can wait in my room," he smiles and I follow him up the stairs. I kiss him one last time and make sure to press my hips against his and I feel the bulge get bigger. I laugh and push him into his bathroom as he playfully glares and smirks at me.

I sit on the edge of his bed. How did I get here? A month ago, I had a dead brother, no fiends, suicidal thoughts, and a father who I _thought_ cared about me. Now, I have my brother who loves me, a boyfriend that loves me, six friends who love me, and a mother that couldn't be better. Granted, my family isn't at its best spot right now, but I know we'll get through it. I hear a door open and Tobias in a towel. _Just _a towel. Yes, I've seen him shirtless before, but his six-pack is… just—wow.

"You're hot," I laugh as he sits next to me on his bed.

"Thank you, you are quite beautiful yourself," he smirks and I blush. "You're really cute when you blush, but you shouldn't. I don't get why you don't realize it," he sighs and gets up to go back to his bathroom.

I'm not pretty. I really don't know how I deserve him. He walks out in a tight shirt that makes muscles show that makes me want to drool and gym shorts. "Ready to go?" he asks and I nod. I stand up and he pulls me into him. He dips me like how they do in a dance and leans in and kisses me.

We stand up and I say, "I guess I can cross that off my bucket list."

"That was on your bucket list? To be kissed like that?" he asks and I nod. "Anything else I can do?" he smirks.

"I also want to be kissed in the rain," I smile.

"I'll work on that," he smiles back.

I check my phone. "Hey, it's 10:15, let's go."

We walk downstairs and get to his truck. I sit in my usual spot, holding his hand. We get there in five minutes. He walks me up to my front door. "You act like this is our first date and you walk me to my door," I laugh.

"You know how I know this isn't our first date?"

"How's that?"

"Because I don't make out with someone on our first date." Before I can say anything back, he kisses me passionately and I wrap my hands around his neck.

I pull back and say in a sing-song voice, "G'night Tobias."

"Forgetting something?"

"No," I say teasingly.

"I love you," he grins.

I oblige and say, "I love you, too." I kiss him one last time and step inside without looking back.

"Tris!" My mom yells excitedly.

"What?" I ask confusedly.

"You two love each other?!" she squeals almost like Chrissy. I just nod. "Aw, my Trissy is in love," she happily sighs.

"Tris!" Caleb yells from the kitchen.

"What?" I ask him.

"Are you absolutely sure about this boy?" I nod. "I don't want you getting hurt. I like him, but I won't trust any guy until you're married," he laughs.

"Thanks, Caleb," I smile and hug him.

"I'm going to bed," I yawn. I change and slam onto my bed.

**-Next Day-**

I wake up at 1 o'clock. I got ten hours of sleep. It's Monday! Shit, I've got to get to school! Oh wait… just kidding… It's Christmas break. I decide to go to Chrissy's today and tell her about Tobias. I'm about to text her when I realize I can't. Evelyn tapped our phones.

I get a text from an unknown number.

_Hello beautiful ;) _

Yep, I'm a little creeped out.

_Umm… who the hell is this?_

I get a reply five minutes later: _Look outside your window ;) _

Why are they using winky faces?! This is weird. I decide to look outside anyway. I let out a breath of relief. It's just Tobias.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I yell as I jump out of our two-story house. (My room is on the first floor, it's a weird set-up.) Tobias looks me up and down and I realize what I'm wearing. A really, _really_ tight tank top and spandex. Luckily, I put my hair up into a messy bun before he came unexpectedly.

I blush and say, "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really gorgeous," he smiles.

"I just woke up five minutes ago," I laugh.

"Natural beauty," he smirks as he presses our foreheads together.

"Whatev—" he cuts me off by kissing me. "Tobias," I pull back. "Why are you here, other than the reason you wanted to make out with me?" I giggle.

"I just wanted to see the girl that I love," he smiles.

I giggle again say, "Well, I'm going to Chrissy's today."

"Well, that works out perfect then. She can get you ready for our date," he smiles still.

"Okay, what should I wear? Something fancy?"

"Yeah, something really nice."

"Chrissy's gonna have a good time," I chuckle.

"I'll pick you up at her place at five?" he asks and I nod.

"Hey, how did you text me? You're not supposed to."

"I got a burner phone. One for you, Caleb, and your mom. I already put my contact in all of them."

"Thank you," I hug him.

"No problem," he smiles down at me and pulls back. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I smile down with my hands in my pockets. "I'll see you later." I jump inside my window and take a shower. After, I put on a sweatshirt and jeans because I know Chrissy will change me. I don't bother with make-up either. I brush my teeth, leave my hair down, blah blah. I text Chrissy off my burner phone.

_Can I come over in 10? Need to get ready for fancy date w/ 4_-_T_

That was weird. I don't know why didn't use proper grammar… whatever.

_If this is Tris then ya lol can't wait. u get a new phone?-C_

_No I'll explain & b there in 10-T_

_Kk Im excited-C_

I go downstairs and kiss Mom and Caleb on the cheek and tell them I'll be home by ten. I walk to Chrissy's and knock on the door.

"TRIS. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she screams.

"Tell you what?" I ask.

"THAT FOUR TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU AND YOU LOVED HIM AND HE GOT YOU THAT NECKLACE?!" she asks incredulously.

"It just happened last night! I was going to tell you today! He told me he loved me on Saturday—"

"WHAT?!"

"Chrissy, can you turn your caps lock off?" I laugh.

"Yeah, sorry, go on."

"Okay, well he told me on Saturday after the whole deal with you guys saying he loved me blabidy blah. Well… I sort of didn't say it back until yesterday night."

"How did you say it?"

"Well we made out for a while then I told him," I shrug.

"Okay, okay, how did _he _say it?"

"He gave me this necklace," I say and pull it out from under my sweatshirt. "It's a dog tag with Evanescence on it." I take it off and hand it to her. "Read the back."

"Omg! That is so cuuuuuuuuuuute!" she waves her hands in the air.

"Yeah, yeah," I say and put the neck lace back on over my head. "I had to get a burner phone because the person who's behind—you know—tapped our phones, so Four got us all burner phones."

"Oh. Well let's get you ready!" she squeals. "So this is supposed to be really fancy, right?" I nod.

"Good, because I sort of already bought a dress a week ago _just_ for this occasion," she laughs.

"Oh, wow, Chrissy. Really?" I ask.

"Yeah! You'll love it, I promise." She pulls out a skater dress that is black with a sweetheart neckline and strapless. There is see-through lace from an inch below my boobs to two inches above my waist. The material besides the lace is leather.

"Chrissy this is so cute! Gimme!" I say and run into the bathroom and change. I actually feel… pretty.

I step out and Chrissy says, "Tris, you look gorgeous," she smiles. "Let's do your hair."

"Can you just curl it? I know he likes it down," I slightly smile.

"So _that's_ why you've been wearing it down," she smirks and I look at her in the mirror.

"Whatever," I smirk. "So have you and Will said it?"

She sighs. "No."

"Do _you_ love him?"

"I don't think so… At least not yet."

"Have you two _done _it?" She blushes and nods. "Christina! You two have done it but haven't said it yet?" she nods.

"I kind of wish we waited," she sighs as she unwraps my hair from the curling iron. "So what about you and Four? Have you gotten on the frickle frackle?" she asks and I blush.

"No."

"I figured, you're really modest."

"Yeah…" she finishes my hair and I look at myself in the mirror.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised that you wore a dress."

"It's really cute. But mainly I did it for T-Four."

"It's so cute how you know his name," she smiles. "Your life is a love story."

I scoff and laugh. "No, it is far from it."

"Someone could be writing what we're saying right now!"

"Whatever, Chris."

"Let's do your make-up!"

"Minimal amounts! I refuse to be a cake-faced girl."

"I know, Trissy. I'm doing mascara, eyeliner and blush. Not so bad, right?"

"Sure, I guess."

She finishes and I look in the mirror. "Jesus, Chrissy! How do you do this?"

"My magical powers."

I laugh. "What time is it?"

"Four."

"That took two and a half hours? Geez."

"We still have an hour," she shrugs. Shock comes to her face. "Omg, I forgot to get shoes! How did I forget? Crap, crap, crap! Let's go!" she grabs my wrist and I follow putting on a pair of flats for now.

We drive to the mall. When we start walking inside, basically every boy starts eyeing me up and down. My cheeks heat. I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Yes?"

"Um, can I maybe have your number?" he asks nervously. I look at all the guys around and they look disappointed.

"Um… no, sorry. I, uh, have a boyfriend."

"Oh, okay, sorry."

"It's okay," I smile and walk off with Chrissy.

"Dude, every guy here is absolutely _drooling_ over you!"

I blush. "I know, I'm really uncomfortable," I chuckle.

"So how about these?" she asks as she holds up a six inch heel.

"Absolutely not."

"Fine. These?" She holds up three inch, black, simple heels.

"Yeah, those are good; we are running out of time."

"Okay, I'll get these for you," she says.

"Chrissy, you're not p—"

"Yes. I am. Now shut up, I want to," she smiles.

"Okay, Okay."

She pays and I slip the heels on taking off my flats.

"It's 4:50! Let's go!" she says.

We get there in record time. I go to use the bathroom when he gets there. I wash my hands and am about to come downstairs.

"You're literally going to shit your pants when you see her. We had to go get shoes and she was already dressed, every guy was staring at her! One of them even asked for her number. She turned him down obviously, but my point is she's hot!"

_Christina! Why would she tell him that?!_

I make my way downstairs and see Tobias in a tux with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyebrows up.

"I'll leave you two," Chrissy winks at me.

When she leaves Tobias stumbles over to me. "You, you look—wow. Just amazing. Like, just, um, b-beautiful. I—wow." I see heat rush to his face. I giggle.

"Thank you, Tobias," I whisper in his ear and I feel him shiver.

I pull back and he kisses me roughly. "Did you wear your hair down for me?" he asks and I nod. He kisses me again and says, "I love you so much. Let's go."

As we get into the two-door car I wonder where he got it. "I know you're wondering whose car this, it's Marcus's. I can drive it any time I want, but I like my good ol' truck," he smiles. "I figured I'd get something a bit nicer for our fancy date," he smiles yet again.

"I like your necklace, by the way," he says. "Someone really amazing must have gotten that for you," he smirks.

"He's okay… I guess I'll keep him around," I say with a completely straight face and shrug.

"What the hell, Tris?" he says in complete seriousness as he pulls into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant and let's go of my hand.

"Tobias," I whisper. "Calm down, I was joking."

"Why would you joke about _me_ when you can have every guy in the mall?" he says teary-eyed. "Why don't you go out with every other guy that likes you? Why me? The broken one with a daddy who abuses him and is too much of a coward to stand up to him? The one whose own mom is trying kill your family, huh? Why me?"

"Tobias," I whisper, teary-eyed now too. "I should be asking you those questions. You-you are smart, brave, amazing, selfless, and not to mention _hot_," I try laugh and lighten the mood. "Those guys at the mall—they wouldn't understand me the way you do. They wouldn't love me the way you do. I love you and only you. You treat me like I'm the only girl in the world. That's why I love you. How many times do you want me to say it? I love you, Tobias."

"I'm sorry," he says and reaches for my hand. "I love you too. I just got really upset when Chris was saying that stuff about all the guys at the mall."

"I'd never think about going out with any other guy as long as your there. So I guess I'm never going out with anyone ever again," I smirk and he kisses me roughly, sliding his tongue across my lips and I gladly oblige. My hands go to his gelled hair and his to my waist and one up my leg under my dress.

"We better go," I say.

"This shall continue later," he smirks as I fix his hair, then I pull my dress down.

We walk in with me on his arm and he says, "Reservation for Eaton and Wright."

"Yes, here we go, follow me." We take our seat in the corner of the room. "Your waiter/waitress will be right with you," she smiles at both of us.

"Hey, maybe we'll get some who _won't_ hit on you," I say to Tobias.

"I could say the same to you," he smirks. "Do you need me to reply the events of D&B?"

"Whatever," I smile.

"Hello, my name is Nicole and I'll be your waitress this evening," she smiles. **(A/N you guys have read the Four Collection by now right?!)**

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Lemonade, please," I say and slightly smile.

"I'll have water," Tobias says.

"Okay, I'll bring those right out," she winks at Tobias and I roll my eyes.

"Are people freaking brain dead? Can they not see that we are on a _date_?" I say.

"Tris, that's life," he smirks.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble.

She brings our drinks and we order. "I'll have a nine ounce steak with mashed potatoes and she will have the Chicken Caesar salad."

"Okay, those'll be ready in about thirty to forty minutes."

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem."

We wait for our food and when it comes out she says, "So, what do you say, after you finish we can get out of here?"

This makes me fume. "Or you could just leave now," I sweetly smile.

"Oh, I'm sure your big brother would love to come with me."

"First off," Tobias says, "she is my girlfriend, whom I am _deeply_ in love with, so I'd never go out with you," he finishes making me blush.

"Hmph, whatever," she says and walks off.

We look at each other for about three seconds with straight faces then laugh 'til out stomachs hurt. We finally eat our meals and laugh a little more along the way. After a few minutes of silence he says randomly, "I just freaking love you," and smiles.

I laugh shortly. "I know."

"No you don't. I just love you so much it freaking hurts. Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you. Or your smart mouth," he mumbles. **(John Legend anyone? Lol)**

"I heard that," I smirk.

"It's true, Trissy. But seriously, I literally don't know what I'd do. I'd be Four… the mean, depressed, boring guy with girls swarming me. I'd probably be shutting our friends out. I just… love you… a lot…" he smiles.

"I know, Tobias," I smile. "I love you too."

"Let's go," he says and pays.

"Thank you for dinner. It was scrumptious," I laugh at myself.

"Scrumptious?" he laughs and I shrug.

"Where to?" I ask.

"The park, they have an amazing view of the sunset. We obviously can't go outside because it's like ten degrees," we laugh, "so we will enjoy the view from here."

"You just want to make-out," I playfully glare.

"That may be a possibility," he smirks and drives.

When we arrive, he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I happily sigh into his chest. That lasts about two seconds and we are making out now, as expected. I climb on top of his lap in his seat and swing my legs to the left side of him. My arms are around his neck and his are on my butt. I'm used to that now. One of his hands slides up my dress and his hand roams my leg.

"Tobias," I mumble against his lips. "It's dark. It's probably getting late."

"You're right," he sighs and squeezes my butt once more.

"Tobias!" I scoff. "What is with you and my butt?"

"We're kind of a thing," he smirks and I slap him. Not hard, but hard enough to get my point across.

"You love me," he smirks.

"Yes, very much so," I smile. He starts the car and drops me off a home, but not without walking me to my doorstep, of course.

_I'M STILL FEELING LIKE A HUGE ASSHOLE FOR NOT UPDATING._

_-Reese_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_You guys. WAT. That's how I say what…so like whwat?! Anyway… wat?! Over 100 favorites! And thanks for not making me feel like an asshole in the reviews :)_

I wake up to my alarm clock playing Home by Three Days Grace at 10 A.M. I really relate to this song because my father. He made feel like I disappointed him in every way. _No matter how hard I try, you're never satisfied. This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone. You always disappear even when you're here. This is not my home, I think I'm better off alone. Home, this house is not a home._

You're home when you're with the people you love. I wasn't home when my father was here. He made me feel like shit.

I get in the shower and don't bother drying my hair after, I just braid it. I put on one of Tobias's sweatshirts and a pair of skinny jeans with high black converse.

I woke up early so I could go Christmas shopping for everyone. Just the gang, Tobias, Caleb, and my mom. Oh, Robert and Susan too, I haven't seen then much since I was here at the mall on Friday since they are visiting family. I haven't gotten anything still and it's three days away.

I go to the mall, which is about a twenty minute walk. I go to a girly store and buy shoes for all of the girls because Chrissy texted me their sizes, and I know Susan's size, we are the same. So now the guys. I get Uriah a hat that says, 'pansycake.' I had them make a special one with the letters on it… I couldn't resist. Okay, now Zeke. I get him a week pass to The Pit. He said he likes punching bags, he even has one in his basement but it broke so he ordered one and it won't be in for two weeks. Will… Oh, Will… What do I get him? Oh! A Barnes and Noble gift card, perfect. I get Robert a gift card to Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory, he loves that place. Last but certainly not least, Tobias. I've been avoiding getting him something because I honestly have no idea what to get him. I walk to the jewelry store.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a woman asks.

"Um, hi. Do you guys happen to have any dog tags that you can engrave? Like this one." I pull my necklace out from under my—or Tobias's—sweatshirt.

She laughs. What? "Yeah, we do actually. I did the engraving on this one. I'm assuming your boyfriend got this for you? Super tall, dark blue eyes, might I add, handsome?" She and I laugh.

"Yeah, actually. That one."

"Great minds think alike," she smirks. "So what would you like me to engrave in it?"

I ponder for a minute, not knowing what to actually have it say. "Just the number ten," I smile.

"Okay, that'll be done in about two minutes," she says and walks into the back.

I sit down in a chair and I see Tobias on the other side of the hall.

_Why, why, why, why, why?! Always the mall! _I think. I see him walking in my direction, but he hasn't spotted me. I run past the swinging door and sit on the ground behind the jewelry case.

The woman walks out with the necklace and sits beside me. "What are you doing?" she laughs.

"My boyfriend is here too, I saw him walking he's probably almost here by now," I whisper.

She stands up and says, "Okay. That'll be $20."

I hand her the money and say thanks. "Do you see him?" I ask her.

"No, you're clear."

"Thank you," I smile and walk out.

I'm about to go get lunch from Sbarro, my favorite pizza place, when someone comes from behind me and asks, "Is that my sweatshirt?"

I smile and turn around. "Yes, it is."

He kisses me shortly and says, "So what'd you get at the jewelry store for me?"

"I haven't gotten you anything yet, I got a necklace for Chrissy," I lie.

"You are a terrible liar, for one. And two, I saw you hide behind the counter," he smirks.

"Whatever," I glare. "I'm not telling you. I'm hungry, I'm getting some pizza." I walk over to Sbarro without waiting for Tobias. He runs up from behind me and wraps his arm around my waist protectively.

"Can I have a slice of cheese pizza and small water?" I ask. Tobias gets a pepperoni slice and a water too and pays.

"Thanks," I smile and he carries our tray with one hand as one is around my waist still.

"What was that about?" I ask once we sit down.

"What was what about?" he asks as he bits into his pizza.

"Don't bullshit me Tobias. Why was your hand wrapped around my waist protectively the entire time?"

"Because every guy was staring at you," he mumbles.

"Seriously? Tobias, I'm wearing a huge sweatshirt and jeans with mascara. That's it."

"Yeah, but your mine and no one else can have you," he gives me a lopsided grin while reaching for my hand across the table.

"Tobias, I didn't even notice. I must be pretty infatuated with you, because I'm just now noticing," I giggle.

"You're cute when you giggle." I blush. "And blush."

"Whatever," I playfully glare as I finish my pizza.

"So are you done with your shopping?" I ask him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Are you doing anything the rest of the day?" he asks.

I'm about to answer when my phone rings. "One second," I say to Tobias.

"Hello?"

"Tris. Where are you?" Caleb asks urgently.

"The mall, why?"

"Portman, she found Evelyn."

_Sorry for the cliffy! –Reese_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You think I'd be that evil?! No way._

"What?" I breathe.

"We're picking you up. We'll be there in ten."

"No, it's okay, Four is with me, he'll take me.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I hang up.

"What?" Tobias asks. "Is everything okay?"

"They found Evelyn."

"Oh my god. Okay, let's go."

We pick up our bags and I follow Tobias, who is running to his truck.

I can't believe they found her. Holy shit, I can't believe it.

What about Tobias though? He's about to see his mom who left him with a _monster_.

"Tobias? Are you okay?" I ask as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I should be asking you that," he smirks.

"Yeah, but you're about to see the person that left you with a _monster_."

"I know," he sighs. "But I'll have you there to help me."

We park as he says that and I kiss him. I wrap my hands around his waist as my legs go on either side of him. My hands go up to his hair and his go to my butt, as usual.

I pull back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gives me a soft kiss.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Wait," I laugh and fix his hair. "Okay," I give him a soft peck and get out of the truck.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and my head lies on his shoulder. We walk and stand in front of the outside door. I take a deep breath and walk in.

"Tris, this way," Caleb immediately says.

Tobias guides me with his arm as we follow Caleb to the interrogation room. Caleb opens the door and we see Portman through the one way mirror. And Evelyn. The woman that ruined my life. I feel anger rising up inside me. My bones are on fire with fury. My vision is clouded and all I see is red.

Tobias must sense this because he holds onto my elbow to keep me from bursting through the door towards them.

"The interrogation just started," Caleb says.

"Your name is Evelyn Eaton, correct?" Portman asks.

"Yes."

"Do you plead guilty or not guilty to the charges of attempted murder, terrorist threats, and child endangerment?

"Not guilty."

_Bullshit._

"What were you doing on the day of December tenth?" That's the day my mom was in the coma.

"Lying around the house."

"Do you have any witnesses?"

"No, I live alone."

"How do you explain this picture?" Portman slides the photo and note of Evelyn and Andrew over to her.

"Andrew and I were in love," she says distantly. "We weren't officially together, but we were both beating around the bush. Until Natalie came along. She was the perfect selfless woman, volunteering right out college. We were all friends, but I hated her. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to steal _my_ Andrew. Then they started dating. I was infuriated. Then, Andrew and I kept on meeting in secret, telling me he loved me, that we'd be together soon. And I believed him. I believed that son of a bitch. I knew he was lying, so I got pregnant with some guy I 'loved,' then popped out a kid, just to make him jealous. It ended up being a miscarriage. Six months later, he decided to get Natalie pregnant. Two years after my miscarriage, I got pregnant again, and dumped to kid on the dad."

"Do you love your son?" Portman asks, knowing we are in here.

"He was a part of my plan and nothing more."

Just then, Tobias leaves and I feel coldness without his outstretched arm around my small frame. I go after to him and see his is sitting on the floor with his head between his knees.

"Toby," I whisper.

"Toby?" he tries to laugh.

"Hey, that's not the point." I sit down next to him. "It doesn't matter if she doesn't love you, it matters if the people _you_ love, love you. And _I _love you. Our friends love you too, whether they are willingly going to admit it or not, they do."

"Tris, I wasn't even supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to be here. I was an accident. An error. A fault. A _mistake_."

"Tobias, if you weren't here, I would be so lost. You helped me get out of my depression, you make me happy. I love you so much that I don't even know how to explain it. You make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. You make me feel like matter."

"Because you do matter," he whispers and finally looks up.

"And so do you. You know what another synonym to accident is?"

"What?" he barely whispers.

"Miracle," I say. He automatically smiles and we stand up. I hug him and he squeezes really tightly with my head under his chin.

"You're that one that makes me feel important."

"Then I guess we mend each other," I smile.

"You are mine and I am yours," he says.

"Forever and always," I whisper.

He pulls back but still has his arms around me. "I love you."

"Love you too." He closes the space between us and I feel his soft lips on mine. He gently pushes me up against wall and we are now full-on making out. Luckily this is an empty hallway.

"Tobias," I say,

"Hmm?" he asks and kisses down my neck.

"C'mon," I drag him inside after we fix our hair.

"Did we miss anything?" I ask.

"Jeanine Matthews distributed the serum that put me in a coma because she's Evelyn's sister," my mother says.

"My science teacher is my _aunt_?" Tobias asks incredulously.

"Well, she's your mother's step sister, so technically no."

"You are going to be going to trial on the seventeenth of January," Portman says. "The set bail is $90,000. I doubt you have anyone to pay that, so I'll be taking you to your cell." She stands up and drags  
Evelyn with her through our door.

Evelyn stops in her tracks. "Tobias?"

"My name is Four. You don't have the right to call me by my name," he says without making eye contact.

"You didn't hear any of… that… did you?"

"I heard every word. There's no taking back what you said."

"Tobias—"

"No! Fucking leave!" he yells and Portman leads her out with force.

We stand there for a second in silence. "I'm sorry Miss Wright, please excuse my language," he apologizes. He knows when to be a gentleman even when he's angry, how cute, I smile to myself.

"It's okay, Four, we understand," my mother nods.

"Thank you."

"Well we should be going," I say. "Mom, can I go over—"

"Yes, honey, of course, you know your curfew."

"How did you know I wouldn't say, 'Mom, can I go over to Chrissy's and take pot?'"

"For starters, you don't take pot," she gives me a pointed look. **(TFIOS *HEART SIGN*)**

"Yeah, yeah, love you, bye," I say and drag Tobias behind.

We get into his truck without a word and drive to his house. We walk inside and I take my shoes off and flop on the couch on my stomach.

"I see you've made yourself at home," I hear a deep voice that I know and love.

"Mhmmm," I mumble. I feel something heavy on my back and realize Tobias steamrolled me. He's now on the inside if the couch while I'm on the edge of it. I grab his arms and put them around my waist and hold onto them. He nestles his face in my hair on my shoulder. I turn around on the couch so that I'm facing him. He opens his eyes questioningly and I just softly kiss him. I'm fully pressed against him now with our legs tangled together. He moves on top of me with his knees on either side of my waist. He leans down quickly and kisses me hungrily. I tangle my hands in his hair. I push him up so we are both sitting and I climb on his lap. My hands travel up his shirt and I just decide to take it off. He takes off my sweatshirt which leaves me in my black bra.

"Tobias," I mumble against his lips.

"Hm?" He asks as he squeezes my butt and kisses my neck.

"This is as far as I want to take it for now," I sigh.

"It's okay," he pulls back. "Can we still at least make-out?" he chuckles.

"Gladly." My hands travel up his chest as I feel his toned abs. One of his hands stays on my butt and one travels through my hair as he takes it out of the braid. I grind my hips against his just to tease him and I feel it poke it of his pants and I giggle.

"Trissyyyyy!"

"What?" I ask against his lips.

"You know what you did," he playfully glares and our lips connect once more. My hands travel up and down his chest and glide in every crack and curve of his muscles.

He pulls back and says, "Hey, once my pants calm down you want to grab a bite?"

I laugh and nod. "Until then…" I say and he kisses me again.

"You making out won't exactly help me out," we chuckle.

"Why don't I just cook something?" I ask.

"Sure," he shrugs.

"Okay," I smile and don't bother putting back on my sweatshirt, but I do smooth my hair down and so does Tobias.

I look in his cabinets once I get in the kitchen. Spaghetti. Ramen noodles. PB&J. Grilled Cheese. Those are my options. A standard boy meal. I guess I'm making spaghetti. I get out the noodles and put warm water on the stove and wait for it to boil. Once it does and put the noodles in and stir.

"That is literally one of the sexiest things I've seen in my life," Tobias says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"My girlfriend. In a bra. Making me dinner. I couldn't ask for more in life," he says and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"It's kind of hard to be sexy when you have scars all over your stomach," I say dismissively.

"They show that you're a fighter. They make you stronger as a whole. These are battle scars against yourself. You didn't let the dark side take you over."

"Who knew you could be deep, Toby?" I ask jokingly.

"Again, Toby?" he asks.

"Not feelin' it?" I chuckle as I stir the noodles.

"Only do it on special occasion," he smirks.

"Okay," I say. "Hey scoot it, the noodles are done." He moves and I dump the noodle in the strainer.

"Damn," Tobias whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"You, uh, heard that? Oh, um, you're just really cute when you cook," he blushes and his pants go up again. I laugh and kiss him.

"Thank you." I dump the sauce on our noodles once they hit the plate. I get the parmesan cheese and sprinkle some on. I walk past Tobias as I take our plates out where we sit at the coffee table in the living room.

"Trissy that looks so good."

"It's easy to make," I shrug as he puts in a movie that happens to be one of my favorites: Final Destination.

"Thith ih un a mah favites," I say with a mouthful.

"What, Trissy?" he chuckles.

"This one of my favorites!"

"So you've seen this before?" he sighs.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to cuddle with me when you got scared," he pouts like five-year-old.

"I would have cuddled with you anyway," I smirk.

"Want to do a Lady and the Tramp?" he chuckles.

"Sure," I laugh and grab a noodle. I take one end and he does the other. I cross my eyes as I suck in the noodle. Our lips finally meet and our mouths are open, hands exploring each other.

I love this night, and I couldn't ask for a better one.

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HATE ME!_

_-Reese_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_You know how I said everyone was a junior in high school? Yeah, not anymore… Sorry if there's any confusion, but they're seniors now :P EVERYONE IS 18 EXCEPT TRIS AND TOBIAS AS OF NOW._

**Tris P.O.V.**

I'm sleeping soundly when I feel something moving my bed.

"TRISSY, TRISSY, WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Caleb and Robert yell like five-year-olds.

"Go away, I'll downstairs in a minute," I mumble.

"Okay, hurry up!" Caleb says.

I put on one of Tobias's sweatshirts again and my sweatpants then call him.

"Merry Christmas!" he says cheerily.

"What drug did you take? You sound too happy."

"Whatever, imagine me sticking my tongue out at you," he laughs.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"I'm at Zeke's right now, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He called me last night and told me he was spending the night at Zeke's instead of my house so he could have some, and I quote, 'bro time.' "But what about later so I can give everybody their presents?"

"Zeke said everyone could come over to his house later at, like, five o'clock, and then make some food or snacks or something."

"Okay sounds good. I gotta go, love you."

"Love you." I hang up and walk downstairs to see presents under a little three foot pine.

I smile and sit down on the carpet. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Mom, can we open presents now?" Caleb whines.

"No," I say. "Mom opens hers first. The one that's from me."

"Tris, you really didn't—"

"Open it."

She shakes her head and rips the wrapping carefully. She holds up the frame of the drawing of her, Caleb, and me in the hospital. Caleb and I were on the sides holding her hands as she smiled up at the camera. Her eyes are watering. "Tris, where did you have this made?"

"I made it," I smile.

"I didn't realize what a great artist you were!"

I laugh. "Yeah, me neither. I took a few tries but I finally got it."

"Thank you, Tris," she hugs me.

The time passes and my mom opens her present from Caleb, a kindle. I got Caleb a few books and a Barnes & Noble gift card. My mom got him the same thing and he couldn't be happier. Robert and Susan joined on one gift and got him a kindle fire.

Now, it's my turn. I open a tiny box from Caleb, inside there is a Hot Topic gift card.

"Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu!" I hug him.

I go back to my spot and open an even tinier box. It contains a piece of paper. I must have a puzzled look on my face because my mom says, "Read the back."

It reads, '_Want a tattoo?'_

"Yes, yes, yes, oh my god, yes!"

"What is it, Tris?" Susan asks.

"A tattoo!"

"Awesome!"

"We'll go tomorrow when they're open. I'm going to approve of it first though, I don't want you getting one that says your boyfriend's name," we laugh.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it and I have a sketch. Let me go get it." I get up and I run to my room. I grab my sketchpad and as I walk downstairs I flip through the pages. I sit next to my mom and hand it to her.

"What does it mean?"

"It's the sign for courage in Chinese."

"You know, I really like this," she smiles. "Where were you planning on getting it?"

"On my collarbone, so it's close to my heart."

"You really put a lot of thought into this," she laughs.

"Well, I went to this street market when I was about thirteen and they had these airbrush tattoo's you could get. Since Andrew wasn't there, it was just Caleb and I, he let me get it. Ever since, I wanted one."

"Yes, I'll definitely let you get this."

"Thank you, Mom," I smile and hug her again.

"Okay you guys, let's eat some waffles!" Robert claps his hands.

"Yeah," I say and go to the kitchen. My mother already made them, so I grab a strawberry one and put whipped cream all over it.

I scarf it down and clean my dish. I woke up at ten so now it's already noon, I text Chrissy.

**Me: **_Hey Chrissy. Goin to Zekey's tonite?_

**Chrissy: **_Yeah, of course, gurl! U need to lemme dress u up!_

**Me:**_ Isn't it supposed to b casual?_

**Chrissy:**_ Well ya… but at least lemme pick out cute jeans and top and makeup!_

**Me:**_ Y do u always gotta dress me up? I hate it._

**Chrissy: **_I kno but plzzz? Its fun!_

**Me: **_Fine. You win. Be at my house at 4?_

**Chrissy: **_Of course!_

I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Mom, is it okay if Chrissy comes over at four then we go to a friend's house to give presents?

"Sure, as long as Chrissy is a girl."

I laugh. "Yes, Mom, it's short for Christina."

"Well if it was a guy I'd think you were cheating on Four!"

"I have other guy friends, you know. Zeke, Uriah, Will… that's it, but I love them too! It's different, they love me like a sister," I explain.

"Okay, okay." She puts her hands up in defense. "I understand. I had guy friends too."

"Like who?"

"Well, only one," she laughs but it dies. "It was Marcus. But we never kept in touch, obviously. I wouldn't speak to him now for what he's done to Four," she shakes her head. "Do you know the last time it happened?"

"Um, about a month ago, I think. But he comes back with Andrew the eighth of January, which is two days after his eighteenth birthday. He said he's getting an apartment the day after he turns. He actually showed me the place, it looks pretty good. He's getting—no, got—a job at the Pit yesterday as a trainer for the self-defense class. He already has enough money saved up for first months' rent on the place he wants."

"Wow, that's great," my mother smiles.

"Yeah," I happily sigh.

"Do you know his plans for college?"

I shake my head. "We haven't really talked about that yet. We probably should though…"

"Yeah, it'd be a shame if you two broke up. You're really cute together _and _he's sweet."

"He is though," I smile.

"Well, Chrissy can come over now, if she wants. It's just another day in the Wright household," she smiles and walks into the living room.

**Me: **_Mom said u could come over now if u want._

**Chrissy: **_Sweet! OMW._

I sit down on the couch next to Robert and say, "Chrissy is getting me ready for a get together later, want to help her make me a Barbie doll?"

"Tris. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day?!"

"I'm guessing pretty long," I chuckle.

"Yes! Now c'mon!" he grabs my arm and drags me to my room.

He's picking out some clothes and throwing them on the floor. "Ew. No. Tris, why do you even own this? Despicable. Fashion faux pas. Pleather? Really, Tris?" As he says each one he throws a piece of clothing over his shoulder.

"That's my favorite jacket!" I defend myself.

"I guess it's kind of cute. I'll think about that."

He continues. "Ugh. No! Aztec is so ugly! Why so much black?"

Finally the doorbell rings. _Dear god, thank you! _I think.

"That's Chrissy, I'll be back."

"'Kay."

I run downstairs and swing open the door. "Hey, Chrissy. So Robert is helping and I didn't think he'd be bad, but, oh my god, he's worse than you! And that's saying something!"

"I have a feeling I'm gonna like this guy," she smirks and runs upstairs.

I groan loud and long. I slowly trudge up the stairs unwillingly. When I walk into the threshold and close the door, they are both saying things like, 'OMG I totally agree,' and 'Ugh, yeah, that's awful.'

"You guys aren't ever going to find anything," I say.

"Ah ha! This is the perfect top. Fierce and striking," Robert says.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Chrissy chimes.

"Okay, fine, it's kind of cute," I admit.

"Yes, we know, now put it on!" Robert yells.

I go to the bathroom and throw it on. _Not bad,_ I think.

Now they are looking at pants. There's not much to see. "Trissy, you only have three pairs of jeans, no leggings or skirts, and ten pairs of sweatpants?!" Chrissy screeches and I just nod. "Wow, just wow. Fine, put these on," she hands me the bottoms that I got at the mall last week. Or whatever week that was. The black top with sleeves that hang off the edge match well with the black holed skinny jeans with silver patches.

Chrissy claps and squeals. "Time for hair!" I groan. "Oh stop, I'm just fishtailing it." I let out a breath of relief. Once she's done Robert does my make-up.

"Woah, woah, hold up, Robert. What's all that shit?"

"Make-up, duh."

"I know, but only three of those twenty things are going on my face," I demand.

"Fine," he pouts and pulls out eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick.

"No lipstick."

"Why, afraid you're going to smear it?" Chrissy wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yes," I bluntly say instead of blushing.

She seems taken aback by it and doesn't say anything else. Instead, Robert pulls out blush.

"You have wonderful cheekbones, Tris," Robert says as he finishes.

"Whatever. You know you can't make me pretty, right?"

"Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable," Chrissy says.

I shake my head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chris," I wave her off.

Then we talk for a while until Robert and Susan have to leave.

I check my phone, it's 5:45! And there are multiple calls from Tobias, probably worried sick.

"Chrissy! It's 5:45! We were supposed to be there at 5!"

"Oh shit!" she checks her phone and says, "I've got like 5 five calls from Will."

"Same from Four. Let me get the presents I got for everyone, then we'll go." I run to the living room and along the way I call Tobias.

"Tris, where the hell are you, you've got me worried sick, I thought you were dead or something, where are you?!"

"Tobias calm down, me and Chris lost track of time, I'm sorry I worried you."

He breathes a breath full of relief. "Okay. Just… don't do that," he gives a nervous laugh.

"I know, I know, I'm seriously really sorry. I feel awful that I worried you like that," I sigh.

"It's fine, just get here, I want to see you," he sighs and I hear fake gags in the background.

"Put it on speaker," I laugh.

"Okay…?"

"Listen up, you little shitheads!" I hear them stop and I imagine the fear on their faces. "Stop making gag noises when every one of you have made out in front us before and done unspeakable things."

"Yes ma'am," Zeke mumbles.

"Hey, I heard that you little twat."

Everyone bursts out laughing. "We'll be there soon, love you, Four.

"Love you," he laughs and there's silence in their room. Then I hang up. I'm assuming they didn't know about the whole 'love you' thing.

"Chrissy, let's go!"

**Tobias P.O.V.**

"Zeke, no," I say as we play Xbox.

"Why not?"

"I refuse to run down the block in a diaper!"

"Whatever man. What's up with you and Tris anyway? You've been acting all lovey-dovey lately." I roll my eyes. "Have you guys done the frickle-frackle or something?"

I blush. "No!"

"Then what's up?"

"We said we loved each other," I mumbled.

"Woah. Dude. Awesome," he gives me a hard pat on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. What about you and Shauna, man?"

"Cover me!" Zeke yells as he shoots another Zombie in the head. "Yes! Anyway, yes, we have said the 'L' word _and _done the frickle frackle," he smirks. "WAIT. You're a virgin aren't you?!"

"Who's a virgin?" Uriah asks as he sits on the couch behind us and sips a Root Beer.

"My buddy, Four, here."

"Yeah, but at least I have a girlfriend. A _serious _girlfriend."

"Wait, so you could see you and Tris actually being something one day? Like when we are older you'd get married or something?" Uriah says.

I shrug. "I guess, yeah."

"Woah, dude. Hold up," Zeke says and pauses the game. "Serious bro talk right now. If you guys met out of high school, and you were like twenty-three and you met her, and dated for a while, you'd marry her?"

"Yeah. I'd marry her right now if she and I were older," I shrug and their mouths hang open. "Is it really that surprising?" I ask.

"Knowing you, yes. But I guess I see where you're coming from, bro. You never talked about any girl they way you do about Tris. Or ever gone out with any girl but Tris. Except for that whole, uh, Nicole incident," Uriah laughs and so does Zeke. I find this un-amusing.

"Ugh, dude, I took Tris out on a date the other night and we ran into her. She was our waitress," I groan.

"Did you tell Tris about the whole… you know… thing with her?" Zeke asks.

"No, she was already about to punch her in the face because Nicole was flirting with me. Just the thought makes me want to vomit," I shake my head in disgust. "From there on out, I was no longer your wingman," I chuckle and check the clock, it's already five.

Just then, Marlene and Shauna show up. Five minutes later, Will shows and still no Chris and Tris. Twenty minutes and I'm starting to get worried along with Will. I decide to call her and there's no answer. Another five minutes later; nothing. Another five; nothing. I'm about to call her again when she calls me.

I, of course, answer immediately with, "Tris, where the hell are you, you've got me worried sick, I thought you were dead or something, where are you?!"

"Tobias calm down, me and Chris lost track of time, I'm sorry I worried you."

I breathe in relief and just realized I was holding my breath. "Okay. Just… don't do that," I nervously laugh and stumble.

"I know, I know, I'm seriously really sorry. I feel awful that I worried you like that."

"It's fine, just get here, I want to see you," I sigh and hear Uriah and Zeke make fake gagging noises.

"Put it on speaker."

"Okay…?" I say confusedly.

"Listen up, you little shitheads!" They stop and immediately have horror on their faces, probably thinking of the number six. "Stop making gag noises when every one of you have made out in front us before and done unspeakable things."

"Yes ma'am," Zeke mumbles.

"Hey, I heard that you little twat."

I laugh so hard I think I might cry and so does everyone else, including Zeke. "We'll be there soon, love you, Four," she says and it sounds perfect.

"Love you," I laugh and hang up. Everyone looks at me in awe except Zeke and Will, he probably knows from Chrissy.

"What?" I ask.

"LOVE?!" Marlene yells.

"Yeah?" I scratch the back of my neck.

"Trissy has some explaining to do!" Shauna yells and I roll my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Four! This is serious business!"

"Sure, Shauna, I'm sure it is."

I hear the door open and go for it along with Will in the other room.

I see them and I immediately take the presents from this to help her since her hands are full. I take them and put them by the person it belongs to. I finally see Tris since the presents were stacked up against her. And she looks _gorgeous. _It's just us by the door now so I kiss her roughly and she seems taken aback by it, but eventually leans into me at last.

She pulls back and I say, "You scared the hell out of me."

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighs and lays her cheek against my chest as my chin is on top of her head. I close my eyes and just enjoy having her in my arms. I nuzzle my head into her shoulder.

I hear someone giggling around the corner and a snap of a phone. "A picture? Really you guys?"

They come around the corner and I pull back but keep my arm around her waist. They show us the picture, and I have to admit, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. "Can you send that to me?" Tris asks as she slightly smiles. Chrissy nods and sends it.

We walk into the living room and sit down. I put my arm around Tris's shoulder and her phone buzzes, then picture comes up. I decide not to be nosy, so I look away.

"Four," she pokes me. She flips the screen shut them opens it back up and I see the picture Chrissy took as her screensaver. I smile down at her and peck her lips.

"NO PDA, CHILDREN," Uriah yells.

"Shut up, Uri," everyone yells in unison.

"Gawd, fine, at least I have Mar Mar," he pouts.

"Okay, let's open presents, because I can't be the only one absolutely dying to see what I got," Zeke says and we all tear open our presents.

Before I even see what it is, I hear Uriah shout, "TRIS, I LOVE YOU, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" with a hat on that says 'pansycake.'

"I had it specially made," she chuckles.

"You're the best!"

I get $25 gift cards for Dick's sporting goods from everyone, so total I have $150 for it.

"OH MY GOD FOUR HOW DID YOU GET THESE THEY WERE SOLD OUT?!" she screams louder than Chrissy about the Three Days Grace tickets I got her. It's her new favorite band—Evanescence still tied, though.

"I know people. They're backstage passes too," I smiles.

"Oh my god! I feel terrible! All I got you was—wait did you open it yet?" I shake my head and she sighs. I open the box and take the necklace out while she puts her face into a pillow and groans. It's a dog tag like the one I got her and it says '10.'

"Tris," I say as I put it on. "Tris." She looks up and I see guilt on her face. "This is the best thing I've ever gotten from anyone. Ever."

"Yeah, but I spend $20 while you spent like more than a hundred!"

"The guy that I know is a roadie and he gave me those for $20 each," I smirk.

"Still… I feel bad," she sighs.

"Don't." I take her face and kiss her for a few seconds. She pulls back and smiles up at me.

"When are we going?" she asks.

"January eighth. Which is perfect because I figured you needed an escape from your father when he gets here," I say and whisper in her ear, "and mine." She grins and kisses me shortly before I can even respond.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too."

"I love you three," I smirk.

"This again?"

"Just do it," I smile.

"I love you, Four," she playfully rolls her eyes.

"You guys are too cute, it's disgusting!" Zeke exclaims.

"Zeke Pedrad, did you just say cute?" I ask.

"Yeah. I did. Shut up."

We talk for a few more hours until it's 9:30. "We should get going, Tris,"

"Yeah." We stand up and hug everyone and thank them for everything.

When I bro hug Zeke he whispers, 'get on your frickle frackle,' and he winks. My face turns red and I punch his arm hardly and leave with Tris beside me and our presents in our hands.

When we get in the car, I drive and say, "Thank god we're alone, because I hate it when you call me Four. It doesn't feel right," I scrunch my nose.

"I know, I know, _Tobias,_" she says.

"Whatever, I just don't like the way it sounds when you say it," I defensively.

I pull into my driveway and get my presents out. So my gift cards. That's it. And I'm wearing the necklace Tris got me. Which is the best thing _ever_. I walk in and take my shoes off and throw my gift cards on the counter then lay on couch with Tris.

"Hey," she yawns. "Did I tell you my mom is letting me get a tattoo for Christmas?"

"No, that's awesome though," I smile at her even though she can't see me since we are on the couch spooning. "What's it gonna be?"

"A surprise. Can I take a nap? I'll set and alarm on my phone for 10:10."

"Sure," I say.

She sets it and I immediately fall asleep.

…

I'm awoken from my sleep by a kiss from Tris. I pretend I'm still asleep then I suddenly flip her so I'm on top of her and kiss her deeply. Her hands run through my hair and she pushes me closer to her. I start to pepper her neck with kisses.

"Tobias," she breathes. "We have to go."

"I don't want to," I say and place another kiss on her lips.

"Tobias," she says firmly. "If I get home late my mom might not let me get that tattoo. Trust me, I want to stay too, but I want that tattoo more."

"Fine." I plant one more kiss on her lips and get up, pulling her with me.

"Let's go," I say.

We drive to her house and I walk her to her door, as always. I wrap my arms around her tiny, yet tough frame. I kiss her once more for the night. "I love you."

"I love you."

_No one dies, and no one breaks up, I swear. You know how I acted super evil yesterday? Yeah, I have an eviler idea. It will go down in about two or three chapters. *evilly laughs*_

_-Reese_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Title is now 'I Try,' do to sequel purposes :P you probably noticed. If not, you do not belong in Erudite.**_

_I'm eating grape tomatoes and drinking Baja Blast. BAJA BLAST IN CANS IS A DREAM COME TRUE._

_DRAMA. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. LAST CHAPTER 'TIL SEQUEL. SEQUEL SHOULD BE POSTED MONDAY._

**Tris P.O.V.**

Today is the day. The day I get my tattoo. I'm so excited I'm about to burst. We drive to a tattoo parlor and get out with my sketchbook.

"What can I do for you guys?" A man asks.

"I'm getting a tattoo," I answer.

"Pft, what are you? Fifteen?"

"No, I'm seventeen, and I can probably kick your ass," I say firmly.

"Well okay then, do you give her your consent?" he asks my mom.

"Yes."

"Come with me," he nods at me. I walk with him and he says, "What's in your sketchbook you want to get?" I flip the page and hand it to him. "What's it mean?"

"Courage. I want it on my left collarbone."

"Okay, slide down your shirt a bit. I do as told and he begins.

Once he finishes he puts a patch over it and I'm good to go. I can take it off in an hour and a half. He gives me some ointment to put on after. We pay and leave.

My mom drops me off at Tobias's house. I walk up to his door and knock. The door flies open and Tobias is standing there like a grinning idiot. "What'd you get?" is the first thing he says and I step inside.

"I have to wait another hour 'til I can take the bandage off," I explain.

"Okay. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. You've seen Back to the Future, right?" he shakes his head. "What?! Dude, that's a classic!" I find it on Netflix and it begins to play.

An hour later Tobias says, "Let me see your tattoo!"

"Okay, okay." I rip off the bandage gently and he looks. He's about to brush his fingers over it when I smack it away. "You can't touch it!"

"What does it mean?"

"Courage. It's close to my heart because I always want to be brave, no matter what."

**Tobias P.O.V.**

It's my birthday, the day I can escape. The day I am free of my past. The day I can finally allow myself to be happy. I make myself get up at ten o'clock and see I have a text message from Tris at 12:01 A.M. The rest are from the others of the gang.

_Wanted to be the first to wish u happy birthday ;) I know you won't respond cuz ur sleeping, so goodnight, love u._

I smile to myself and say, _Thanks, love u too. When will I see you today? I'm gonna get the apartment today then start moving tomorrow, that cool?_

_Yeah, of course. Any time is okay. Just call me when u want me to come over._

_Can I pick u up so I can show you the actual place? I know u seen pictures I showed u online, but I want u to see it in real life._

_Yeah, sure. Text me when ur on ur way._

_Okay, love you._

_Love ya._

I take a shower and put on jeans and a black shirt with black Nikes. I go online and find the guy's number for the apartment. I call it.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, this is Four; we talked about the apartment a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, yeah, hey kid. I assume you want the place now?"

"Yeah, I have the first months rent. $650, right?"

"I'll let you rent it for $500. You're a kid in high school who wants to get away from home. I get that."

"Wow, thank you."

"Any time. I'll meet you there in, say, twenty minutes to give you the key?"

"Yep, sounds good."

"Alright, have a good one."

"You too," I say and hang up. The drive is about ten minutes so I head there now. I decide to text Tris that I'll pick her up now since it's on the way.

She comes out with a big flat present wrapped in wrapping paper and a card. I roll my eyes, "Tris, you did not have to get me anything."

"Hello to you too. And yes I did, I know you'll get something for me for my birthday," she gives me a pointed look.

"Well yeah, but—"

"Just drive, birthday boy!" she yells.

"Okay, okay." I pull out of her driveway and get there in five minutes. I park in the parking lot of the multiple apartment complexes.

"What's your apartment number?" she asks.

"6. My lucky number," I smirk. **(A/N, you know you would've done that too XD)**

"Very funny," she says flatly.

"I know right?" I smirk and she playfully glares.

I grab her hand and squeeze it. She smiles and looks up at me.

We get to the door and he is already there. I finally remember his name, Trevor.

"Hey, Four. This pretty little lady yours?"

I look to his left hand and see a wedding ring. I let out a breath. "Yep."

"Well, just let me see your ID then we're good to go."

I hand him it and he checks it out. "Happy birthday," he says and hands me the key. "I live down the hall, apartment 12, that's where you can drop off the rent at the end of the month."

"You don't want it now? I have the money." He shakes his head. "Okay, well thank you." He nods and goes down the hallway.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks and smiles. "Go in, I want to see."

I take the key and turn the lock. I open the door and look around. I've only seen it one other time. "Well, here it is. The living room is straight ahead, kitchen to the left, hallway off the living room goes to the one bed room and bathroom." I walk around in the empty rooms as my voice echoes off of the walls.

She hugs me and I immediately wrap my arms around her frame. "I'm so proud of you, Tobias," she whispers.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she pulls her face back but doesn't remove her arms.

"I've never made anyone proud before. Thank you for being the first." She brings her lips up to mine slowly and I kiss back at the same pace. We stay like this, just in a sweet and soft kiss for a few minutes.

We pull back and just smile at each other. "Oh!" she seems to remember something. "I need to give you your present!" she goes outside and I sit on the counter in the kitchen. Then she comes back inside a minute or two later with my wrapped gift and the card. "Open the card first, it's from my mom." I open it and see cash and a note.

_It's $75. Don't even try to turn it down! I know you need help since you moved. You need it. We all love you like family, Four. You are practically already my son-in-law._

_-Natalie_

_Thank you for being good to Tris, you really helped her out of her slump._

_-Caleb_

I smile as I read both notes. I put the cash in my wallet. "Here," she says and hands me the big thing that's about 2 feet x 1 foot from her. She hops up on the counter with me.

I tear open the wrapping paper and see a drawing. My mouth opens and I struggle for words. It's a drawing of the picture of us hugging at Zeke's. "D-did you draw this?" I ask and she nods. "Tris, this is amazing," I smile and hug her. "So that's the reason you never sent the picture to me," I smirk and she nods again. "Thank you so much for this, this is the second best present ever." She looks hurt for a second but then I say, "The necklace was the best thing." She looks relieved.

"Excited about Monday?" Today is Saturday, therefore Monday being the day of the concert.

"The Dad part or Three Days Grace part?" She chuckles.

"The concert."

"I know, I know, and yes, I am literally about to burst of happiness!" she says excitedly.

"Good, good," I smile and hop off of the counter. I put my hands on both sides of her waist, palms on the counter enclosing her in.

"What, you're going to trap me now?" she giggles.

"Yeah," I say with a deep voice and I kiss her. Her hand runs through my hair and the other goes to my cheek.

She pulls back and says, "You know, we could move you in here today."

"Let's do it."

**-8 o'clock-**

Finally, we are done moving me into the apartment and everything is away in the cupboards and drawers. We plop on the couch that I stole from Marcus.

"That was exhausting," Tris says.

"Sure was," I chuckle. "Thanks for helping me today."

"No problem. I guess I kind of enjoy your company," she smirks up at me.

"You love me."

"I do," she chuckles then gets serious.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What's going to happen when we graduate? If we go to different colleges, we'll never see each other."

"I'll follow you wherever you go." She looks surprised.

"Have you sent your application anywhere?" she asks.

"No, you?" she shakes her head.

"Okay, we'll figure it out another time," I say.

"Can I go home? I'm tired."

"Of course, let's go."

We drive to her house and I go inside because I want to thank Caleb and Natalie. Tris opens the door and steps inside, I follow. "They're probably in the kitchen." And she was right.

"Hey Mom, Caleb," she says.

"Hey honey, hi Four," Natalie says.

"Hi," I say awkwardly. "I wanted to thank you and Caleb for the money you gave me. You really didn't—"

"Yes," surprisingly, Caleb says, "we did. We need to keep you around, you make Tris happy." She blushes and looks away while I smirk at her.

"Well, anyway, thank you," I say. "I'm better get going, Tris, I need to organize all my stuff." She nods and Caleb and Natalie looks confused. "I got that apartment today and Tris helped me move in," I shortly explain and they nod.

Tris and I walk up to the front door. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to her lips forcefully and unexpectedly. I kiss back just as hard, maybe more. She pulls back and says breathlessly, "Love you," and pushes me out of the door. I chuckle and get in my truck and drive home.

**-Monday-**

"That was amazing! Oh my god, they were so good. And just- oh my gosh, I literally can't. I was fangirling so bad back there. Ah! I can't believe I just met them! I just—I can't even. I am unable to even! How do you do words, Tobias?!" I just laugh at her the whole time after the concert on way home. She continues to ramble on about how amazing Home by them sounded. And every other song.

We pull into the driveway. "Are you calm now?" I ask.

"Nope, not even close. Thank you so much," she kisses me on the cheek. Then I hear yelling from inside the house. I look at Tris with a strange look and she returns it.

"Andrew might be in there… will you come with me? No, no, never mind. No, will you come with me? Please, Tobias? I need you to be there." She puts her palm to her forehead as she paces the driveway.

"Yes, Tris, of course I'll come."

She lets out a breath. "Thank you."

I grab her hand and walk to the door. As we stand in front the front door I squeeze her hand then open it. They don't even notice us come in, absorbed by all the yelling.

"HEY!" Tris yells and everyone—Natalie, Caleb, and Andrew—looks at her. "What is going on here?!"

"Who is _this_?" Andrew asks looking me up and down.

"This is my boyfriend, _Andrew,_" She spits out venomously. "And he's been here for me. Unlike you."

"Four, sweetie, I think it'd be best if you leave," Natalie says as nice as she can, but I can see the rage on her face.

"I completely understand, Ms. Wright," I say respectfully.

"Four," Tris grabs my wrist. "I love you."

"I love you," I say and I leave.

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Four," I grab Tobias's wrist. "I love you," I say meaning every word.

"I love you," he says and walks out the door.

"What? Beatrice—" Andrew begins.

"That is not my name. My name is Tris Wright. And yes, I just disowned you. Now what were you guys arguing about?"

"Tris, Andrew wants to take you away and move to some city in Ohio," Caleb says.

"What?! There's no way I'm letting you do that!" I yell.

"May I talk to you in the kitchen?" Andrew asks.

"Whatever." I walk to the kitchen with him.

"If you don't do this, I'll make sure your mother doesn't get the house or a dime of my money."

"Are you crazy?! You're crazy. I can't believe you're doing this!" I say.

"You are under eighteen and I am high in the government. You will say to your mother you want to live with me so we don't have to go to court. Understand me?"

"Why do you want me anyway?"

"I'm producing an experiment with some people in D.C. They need more members to take part in it. It's been going on longer than my lifetime."

"What, so I'm a guinea pig now?" I scoff.

"No, Be—Tris, I just need you for this.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight, I already signed the papers."

"The only reason I'm doing this is for Mom. I hate you," I sob and run into the living room.

"Mom, I'm going to live with Dad," I can barely even call him that. "I can't tell you why, but it's because I love you, okay? Trust me. Please. I'll see you again one day. I promise," I run up to my room and pack the few clothes that I have and my burner phone. I scribble words a large post-it-note.

I run downstairs with my duffel bag. "Mom. I'm sorry," I hug her. "I love you so much. When I turn eighteen I'm coming back. I promise. I love you."

"I love you," is all she says.

"Caleb. I'm so sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I can't tell you why I have to leave, but I do. It's for you and Mom." I hug him. "I love you. I'm coming back when I'm eighteen. I promise."

"Okay, I love you, Tris. Be careful out there. I'm sorry about you and Four."

"Me too," I sob into him. "I love you, Caleb."

"I love you, Tris." I walk to the front door and step out. I walk into the car with Andrew and we start driving.

"Turn left." He does. "Turn right." He does again. "Pull into the parking lot."

"Why?"

"If you're going to take me away from my life, I have a right to say goodbye to the person I love," I say harshly and get out. I take out the post-it-note and put it on his door. "I love you," I whisper.

I get into the car again and he drives. Drives away from the people I love. Drives away from my life. Drives away from everything that matters to me. And it's gone.

Just.

Like.

That.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

After I drove home from Zeke's, which where I went after the whole Andrew situation, I park in the space I have for myself now. I get my keys out so I can unlock the door, but I see a note on it.

_-Tobias_

_I love you. I'm so sorry. Andrew is making me move. We are going somewhere in Ohio. He won't tell me where, but I hope you can somehow track us down. I love you. I love you so much. I never wanted to leave you. Never. If you don't find us, I'm coming back once I turn eighteen. I'm sobbing right now, but I couldn't bring myself to see you one last time. I hate my father for this. I will always love you though. Always. We aren't over yet. I have six months 'til I'm eighteen, then I'm moving. Within that time span, I don't think either of us is going to get over each other. At least, I hope. You are the bravest man I have ever met. I am so proud of you. I love you with all of my heart. Please don't give up on us. Please, Tobias. If you don't want me back in six months, I understand, but I will never move on. You don't know how much you mean to me. I will always keep the necklace you gave me. Tell everyone I never wanted to leave them either. I love them. Always will. Most importantly you. I know I've said it 5 other times in this note, but I love you. I freaking love you so much that you don't understand. Please remember that. Please, Tobias._

_-Tris _

This can't be happening. This cannot be happening. I was with her just an hour ago. She's gone.

Just.

Like.

That.

_I'm not giving up on us, Tris. I promise._


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note**

**So you guys… about the sequel…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sorry…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WERE YOU GUYS SCARED?! XD I'd never do that to you. I decided to post it today because I love you guys :) It's called 'I Will'.**

**-Reese**


End file.
